


Sweet Child of Mine

by jd4941



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 52,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd4941/pseuds/jd4941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in Storybrooke.<br/>Regina reverts back to a small child and it's up to Emma to save her. She realizes the two of them have more in common than she ever thought. In the end, she helps heal herself as she helps heal Regina's wounds.<br/>Eventual Swan Queen<br/>Trigger warnings: Contains mentions of abuse, sexual abuse, violence and rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUaT nor any of its characters.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Can't this wait until in the morning Henry?" Emma had just finished a late shift and she just really wanted to get home and soak in a hot tub. Chasing scum around all day made her feel like she had scum attached to her skin.

"No Emma. I need you to get here now. And quick."

"Where's Regina? Can't she handle whatever it is?" Emma and Regina had finally gotten to a place where they could stand one another. But, Emma wouldn't go so far as to call her a friend yet.

Henry's breath caught for a second. Emma waited confused. "Not this time," is what he finally came up with.

Emma's body seized up. She knew that this was important. "I'll be right there."

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you alone?" Henry asked as he looked through the peephole.

Emma had raced across town to get to the mansion. Thankfully, this was Storybrooke, so there was no traffic. "For the love of – Yes! I'm alone. Open the door Henry."

Henry unlocked the door and let Emma in. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to. It just happened." Emma became really alarmed as she took in the fright on Henry's face. She pushed past him and rushed inside.

All of the lights were out. She tried the switch but got nothing. As she walked deeper into the house, her feet crunched on glass. She pulled out her penlight and used it to take in the scene before her. She realized what had happened. It seemed all the light bulbs had been blown out.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened? What happened to the lights?" Emma checked him over from the light streaming in from outside. She saw no injuries. "Henry! Answer me!" She was starting to panic now.

"It's Mom." Henry managed to sob out.

Emma's heart caught in her chest. "Regina! Regina!" she called out. She turned back into the house and looked around when she heard a whimpering sound from the other side of the room. She trained her light in front of her and went to investigate. She slowly followed the whimpering and looked down. Hiding behind the sofa was a young girl with beautiful dark curls. As she looked up with tears spilling down her face, Emma instantly recognized those russet eyes.

Regina's eyes were staring back at her from the body of a small child!

Emma's jaw went slack and she looked back and forth between the child and Henry. "Regina?"

"It was an accident," Henry said again.

Emma's knees started to buckle but she caught herself before she fell all the way to the floor. She sat on the other sofa that was on the other side of the room. She couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was seeing. "You'd better start talking now kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Henry walked over to his wailing mother. He put his arm around her and patted her back while she leaned into him. When Emma made eye contact with her she turned her face away and clutched tighter onto Henry.

“I was looking at some of Grandma Cora’s spell books. I just wanted to see what they were. I opened the page and started reading and then Mom walked in. She was really mad. She grabbed the book and some glittery stuff came off the page. She started coughing and her body started shaking. And then there was purple smoke. And then she was little. After that, she started crying.”

“She said the lights were wicked. And then she screamed and all the light bulbs broke. That’s when I called you.”

“First, you stay there and tell me where the brooms are. Then, tell me where the light bulbs are.”

Henry gave her the directions and Emma went about cleaning things up. Once she cleaned up the glass, she put fresh bulbs in the broken lamps. Before she turned it on, she walked over to Regina and squatted down next to her and Henry.

“Hey kid. You don’t have to be scared. No one here will hurt you.” When she got no response she turned to the lamps. “This is called a lamp. It’s a candle that doesn’t have flames. But, it’s not wicked.” She turned the lamp on. “See? Now I get to look at your beautiful face.” Regina’s eyes blinked adjusting to the change in lighting. Then they widened once they had adjusted and she let out a slight whimper but she seemed okay with it this time.

And it was quite a beautiful face. Regina at 5 was just as gorgeous as Regina at 34. All except for a scar above her lip. On adult Regina it was faded but on this little Regina it looked fresh. It was still pink and raw around the edges. Emma didn’t know the backstory behind the scar but right now they had bigger problems.

Emma smiled warmly at the girl whose wails had died down and tears had almost completely dried up. Now she was just dry sobbing. The heartache in her eyes made Emma’s chest tighten. She knew that look. It was the same look she had in her first few foster homes before she stopped caring. “Would you like to come out and talk with me? Henry can come along too, if you want.”

“It’s okay,” Henry encouraged. “It’s just Emma. She’s here to help, Mom.”

“Mother?” Regina seized up and started shaking her head, “I want Father.”

“Your Father’s not here right now kid. He and your Mother went – um they um… to that place,” Emma had no idea what she was talking about but hoped it sounded reassuring to a kid. She had only just started being a part time Mom to Henry since she and Regina had formed a truce. She knew she wasn’t Mother of the year material but hoped she could at least handle this until they found a way to fix it. If she could just get the kid up and stop her from crying, she figured they’d be on the right track.

Regina’s face became solemn and she lowered her voice to a whisper, “To see him?”

“Yeah kid. To see him. So, you’re um…going to be staying with us for a while in this new land here and um… umm… we’re going to have a lot of fun until they get back.”

At this, Regina stood in all her 3 feet of glory and looked down her nose at Emma, “I’m not a child. I do not play. I am a lady and one day I shall be your Queen.” The choice of words were all adult Regina but hearing them from the mouth of a 5 year old was hilarious. Emma wanted to take a video. She was too adorable.

Emma couldn’t suppress her chuckle, “Yeah, kid. Sure.” Emma turned to Henry. “Show me this book you were talking about and what page you were on.”

Henry picked the book up off the floor where it had fallen after Regina had her fit. He flipped through but couldn’t tell what page he had been reading. “Um, they all look the same.”

“What? There’s gotta be something there, kid.” Emma took the book from him and began flipping the pages. Henry was right over her shoulder trying to see anything that looked familiar. It was all written in some weird never before seen language. None of it made sense.

The sound of a stomach growling pierced the air. Emma and Henry looked over at Regina. Her little face was red and she was looking at the ground. They looked at one another.

“You hungry kid? After no response Emma sighed, “I know you ate. Isn’t your Mom like a gourmet chef and all?”

“Yeah but she wasn’t feeling well so she let me eat in the kitchen with the TV. She made me dinner early and then she went to lie down for a while.”

Regina’s stomach let out another grumble.

“Well, come on kid, let’s get you something to eat.” When Regina made no move to follow her, Emma picked the little girl up and started carrying her. Regina kept her body stiff as a board the entire way to the kitchen. Emma put her down on the kitchen island.

“So, what do you want to eat kid?” Emma said looking into the refrigerator.

Regina gasped as the cold air from the fridge hit her. She tried jumping down off the table and ended up falling flat on her face. She looked around at all the appliances and secured herself a spot underneath the island between the stools.

Emma looked back over at Henry. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Things I Never Knew

**CHAPTER 3**

Emma was finally able to get some food into the girl after 20 more minutes of coaxing her out from under the table, while she and Henry continued poring over the spell book. By the time the child was finished, which was the all-time record for slow eating, they were still no further along in their search.

Emma decided it was way too late for any of them to be up and decided to call it a wrap for the night. She texted Mary Margaret and David so they’d know she was fine and not to worry about her for the night. Then, she grabbed Regina and brought her upstairs.

She found some small pj’s of Henry’s that were still going to be about 10 sizes too big for Regina but figured it was better than nothing. Emma told him to get into bed. She kissed him and left the room door slightly open while she took Regina into the Master suite.

She put the tyke on the bed and looked her over. Regina had obviously been wearing a long nightgown that in her small body was just swimming on the child.   Emma thought knowing Regina, she’d better ask before proceeding. “Kid, can you put your own clothes on or do you need help changing?”

When she got no answer besides a blank stare she sighed heavily, “It’s too late for this crap and I’m too tired. I’m going to help you change then.” She lifted the gown from the little girl and sucked in her breath at what she saw. “My God,” was followed by expletives that made the little girl start to cry.

“No, honey, it’s not you. I’m sorry kid. I just-,“ she pulled the child to her and hugged and kissed away her tears.

After Regina had stopped crying, she put on Henry’s old pajama top and then looked around. “OK kid. I’m gonna go and get changed in the bathroom.” She looked in Regina’s drawers until she found a pair of pj’s. She figured since she was babysitting her Regina had no right to complain. Plus, all she had to tell big Regina was that little Regina had given her permission to do so.

She came back out after changing and Regina was still sitting where she had left her. Emma pulled back the blanket and tucked Regina into the covers.

She wasn’t really sure what all to do next because she had never put a child to sleep before. “Um, kid, you’re not going to be wanting a story or lullaby or anything are you? Because I don’t sing… or well, I do, but only in the shower and when I’m alone. And I don’t even know where you’d begin to keep books that aren’t about spells around here.” She was glad when Regina just rolled over and closed her eyes.

She jumped in the bed next to her and climbed under the covers. She tried sleeping but couldn’t get the images of what she had just seen out of her mind. She knew that Cora was a heartless woman but Regina never talked about herself personally to her. Or as far as Emma could tell to anyone.

Tonight, in just the past couple of hours, she had seen enough to let more pieces of the puzzle that was the complicated Mayor Regina Mills fall into place. She didn’t know Regina well and knew almost nothing about her childhood. But, after meeting Cora, she had guessed it wasn’t pleasant. She just never expected this.

She looked over at the child who was still sobbing in her sleep. _What did they do to you kid?,_ were her last thoughts before drifting into sleep.


	4. I Swear

**CHAPTER 4**

Emma opened her eyes and took a few minutes to orient herself. She was used to not knowing where she was upon first waking. Thanks to all the foster homes, and then one night stands and just plain drifting through life.

This was definitely the nicest place that she had ever woken up in. Regina had went all out to lavish every comfort upon herself. Even when she never really seemed too comfortable herself.

She turned hoping to see a full grown Regina. Or at least a sleeping child. Instead the child was sitting up with her knees drawn into herself staring off into nothing. She barely seemed to register that Emma was awake. Or else like her adult counterpart, just didn’t bother to care.

“Uh, hey kid. Good morning.”

Just like Regina this child wasn’t one for pleasantries. “Where is my father?” She didn’t acknowledge Emma in any other way.

“Umm, I told you kid. They went to see him. And you’re going to stay here with us until we figure- I mean until we –um… they get back.”

Regina looked over at her with a solemn face but said nothing more.

“So, umm… what do you usually do after you wake up?” She still received no answer. Thankfully Henry saved the situation by bouncing into the room.

“Mom!” he stopped when he saw little Regina. His face fell, “I guess I was hoping it would wear off by now.”

“Kid,” Emma told him as she pulled him in for a hug, “We’re going to get your Mom back. I promise.”

Henry let himself be comforted for a minute then he gave Emma a sly look, “Do I have to go to school? I mean, you might need me for something.”

On the one hand Emma could probably use his help with Regina, on the other hand, she knew trying to corral Henry’s energy all day while she needed to get to the bottom of things was just going to make things harder on herself. “Yeah, here’s the thing kid. I already have one kid to drag around until I can get this fixed. So, yeah, you have to go to school. At least I’ll know where you are and that you’ll be fine.”

Henry ran off to get dressed. Emma looked over at Regina who looked over at her. Finally she tossed back the blankets and got up.

“So, umm… kid. I guess getting cleaned up is first.” When Regina continued to sit impassively, Emma swooped her into her arms. “Okay kid. Now we’re-“

A scream pierced the air and Emma nearly dropped Regina who was trying hard to squirm out of her arms. Emma looked around to see what had upset her and then finding nothing realized that it was her same reaction from last night. Apparently everything scared her. Emma sighed and sat her down on the bathroom counter, “Look kid. You’re going to have to stop doing that. Things are different in this land. You’re going to have to get used to that.”

In response she got a kick to her midsection by a tiny foot while Regina hopped off the counter and scrambled into the bedroom. “Damn it, kid!” Emma ran into the bedroom but stopped when she saw little Regina curled up into herself in a corner.

She took a deep breath and walked over close to her but still gave her plenty of space to move around and escape. She sat on the floor and put her hands where Regina could see them.

She moistened her lips and then began speaking quietly, “Listen kid, I know you’re really scared. But, I swear to you with everything inside of me, you’re okay. And I won’t let anything hurt you. If there’s something you don’t like then just tell me and I will make it stop. I swear I only want to help you.”

Regina had been looking everywhere but at her while she spoke. “You promise?” It was so quiet that Emma wasn’t sure if she had heard it or not.

Emma’s breath caught in her throat. She and Regina were just alike! She thought back to those bruises and scars she had seen all over Regina’s body while she had changed her last night. Some of them were deep. They were in various stages of healing. Some of them, she knew though were fresh. The scar across her lip looked like it had just been done yesterday. The evidence of the poor baby bearing the brunt of someone’s anger in shades of purple, red, yellow, blue, and black. She was surprised she hadn’t complained about the pain she had to be in.

This time she was going to do what had never been done for either of them, “I promise with everything in my heart kid I won’t ever leave you. I won’t ever hurt you, nor will I let anyone else hurt you ever again. I swear that on my life. From now until forever, you have me. But, I need for you to trust me. Trust my voice and hear the truth I’m saying to you.”

Regina looked at her for a few minutes digesting. Then she slowly peeled herself away from the wall and made her way over to Emma. Emma kept still letting her set the pace of what happened next. She climbed into Emma’s lap, laid her head on her shoulder and cried.

Emma threw her arms around her, her tears mixing in with Regina’s. “I swear kid, no one’s going to hurt you ever again.” She kissed, rocked, and held her until both of their tears subsided.


	5. Reassurance

**CHAPTER 5**

Emma finally got Regina washed up and in a shirt that was way too big tied with a belt looped around it a few times. She wasn’t exactly a fashionista but hoped that it looked like a really cool shirt dress. She knew Regina would kill her but she pulled out her phone and took a quick pic. Her fiendish mind was already thinking of ways to lord all of this over Regina’s head. There were no old shoes so she just put her in a pair of socks. This was a modern day fairy tale town. A kid in weird clothes shouldn’t turn too many heads around here.

It had taken her some time to explain indoor plumbing and electricity to her. Then, she’d had to explain about cars to her in order to get her inside of her bug. Regina sat in the backseat next to Henry hanging on for dear life.

Emma thought back over her parents wanting to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Thank god they couldn’t figure out a way to get there. For the life of her, Emma couldn’t understand why anyone would want to live in the barbaric conditions that Storybrooke characters had come from. Even if it was an Enchanted forest. A life without iphones, the internet, air conditioning, and other modern day conveniences sounded like hell to Emma.

She put both kids in the car along with Cora’s spell book. Her first stop was Gold’s. She had Henry sit in the back with Regina while she went inside with Cora’s book to get answers. He had been given strict instructions to not leave Regina nor to follow her if he heard or saw anything worrying. He was to grab Regina and run and get help. Emma just didn’t trust Gold around Regina when she was in such a helpless state.

Emma ignored the closed sign on the door because the imp was always there. Sure enough, he steps out from the backroom and says, “To what do I owe the pleasure of visit from our Sheriff so early on this magnificent morning,” the imp smirked.

“I have Cora’s spell book. And I need to ask you a few questions. You know that I can always tell when you’re lying. This isn’t a dealmaker. I just need some information.”

Gold’s eyebrow shot up and he gave her a sardonic look. “My dear, you only tell yourself that you can tell when someone is lying. That doesn’t make it true. As for the rest, you’ve definitely piqued my interest. That’s a step in the right direction … for both of us.”

She sighs but she has no choice. Rumplestiltskin’s magic makes Regina’s look like parlor tricks. His expertise has been learned over many centuries. Neil was at least over 300 years old. Which would make Rumple, well she still wouldn’t be able to say and was sure he’d never admit to either.   She placed the book on the counter. “There’s an aging spell in here that turns adults into children that I need to know about. I also need to know how to reverse it.”

Rumple took the book and flipped through it. “Well, dearie, I’m afraid that I can’t help you out.”

Emma balked. This was her only go to for magic. “Can’t or won’t?”

Rumple studied her for a minute. “I can see this is extremely important to you dearie. First, I need to know why.”

Emma crossed her arms and tried to glare him down. “It’s important.” When he just stood blinking at her, she sighed and walked out, “Hold on.”

She opened the car door where Regina sat staring out at the passing traffic looking like she wanted to cry or run or hide or all of the above.

Emma crouched down next to her and spoke quietly. “Hey, kid. We’re going to go inside here. There’s someone inside here who needs to see you. But, I promise, he won’t touch you. Or get anywhere close to you. I’m going to carry you the entire time. You can hold on to me tight. I swear everything will be fine.”

Little Regina studied her for the longest time. Then she nodded her head and lifted her arms up to Emma to carry her.

“Me too?” Henry asked.

“No. I still want you to stay here just in case.”

Emma walked back into the shop with Regina’s head buried in her neck. She walked in but stopped just inside the door. “This is why I need your help.”

Rumple started to make his way around the counter. He came within a few feet of them and Emma said, “That’s far enough. Don’t come any closer.”

At Emma’s voice and the motion that she could feel behind her, Regina’s body went rigid. The items on the shelves in the shop began to vibrate along with her. Gold and Emma looked around not sure what was going to happen next. Emma rubbed her back trying to calm her down. “It’s okay princess. I’m right here. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

Regina peeked her head out slightly and turned and looked at who Emma had been speaking with. Gold gasped when he recognized Regina’s face.

He started to move forward, “Is that Regina?” he questioned in disbelief. As he came closer the items on the shelves vibrated harder and some began to fall. He stopped walking.

“So,” Emma was annoyed now. “Was that a can’t or a won’t? We need to get the real Regina back here.”

“At the moment, it is can’t. Cora was my second best pupil, right behind Regina. But, I was not her only teacher. And this book is written in a language that will take time to decipher.”

Emma was upset now. That meant they had a 5 year old Regina with all of her magical powers but with no way to control or even understand them. “How long do you need?”

“I honestly can’t say. This language has been dead for many a century. But, I will get right on this. I assure you, it is definitely a priority of mine now.”

Emma knew Gold wasn’t to be trusted completely but was glad that he seemed somewhat willing to help. “So, what do I do in the meantime with her?”

Gold smiled, “Well, you’ve been a pathetic excuse of a mother for a couple of years now. You’ll either learn quickly or poor Regina will just have to suffer.”

Emma stiffened. “Whatever. Just let me know when you come up with something.” She turned and began walking out then stopped, “Umm… is this going to keep happening?”

The shelves were still vibrating although not as hard as a few minutes before. Gold understood her question immediately.

“Regina was born with magic and I’m sure her mother’s been a piss poor teacher. She will continue to have episodes of it flaring up though I’m sure most of them will occur when she’s frightened since magic is tied to emotions. I don’t see her causing any major damage unless she’s being threatened. Since your family is the biggest threat to her …, “Rumple shrugged.

This made Emma angry, “I’m taking care of her. And no one will come near her or hurt her. I’m all she has and I won’t let her down.”

Rumple quirked his eyebrow at her and looked at her with amusement and something else she couldn’t read. She turned and walked out not wanting to ask.

She kissed Regina’s head when they left the store. “No one’s going to hurt you princess. I swear it.” She tucked her finger under her chin and made Regina look into her eyes. “No one.”

Regina seemed satisfied and gave a small nod. She wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and nuzzled into her. Emma just stood holding and kissing her while stroking her back waiting for her tremors to subside.


	6. It's a Girl

**CHAPTER 6**

Emma beckoned for Henry to get out of the car and the trio made their way over to Granny’s diner. A few heads turned upon seeing them enter and followed them curiously to a booth. Regina had kept her head buried deep in Emma’s shoulder the entire time.

Emma sat her down beside her while Henry sat across from them. Ruby came over with waters and menus.

“What’d you do have another kid?” She quipped as she laid a kids menu in front of Regina with some crayons.

Regina looked up and Ruby’s jaw dropped. “OH MY GOD! Is that Regina?”

Regina began crying and Emma pulled her to her rubbing circles into her back and shushing her. “God, Ruby. You think you can cool it? You’re scaring the kid.”

Ruby still hadn’t recovered from her shock. Her jaw was still hanging slack. “But… but… that’s Regina! What’d you do?”

Emma was starting to get perturbed. “What do you mean what did I do? I’m the one trying to fix this. Henry’s the one who did this.”

“Way to throw me under the bus, Mom,” Henry smirked at her in a way that would have made Regina proud.

“Well, it’s the truth.” Emma turned back to Ruby who had finally seemed to collect herself. “I’ll have my usual. What would you like princess?” When she got no response she looked over at Henry.

“She likes the apple pancakes with apple fries on the side. And an orange juice. Maybe some hot chocolate but without the cinnamon. And I’ll have French toast with hot chocolate.”

Ruby went to hand in their order and Emma looked over at Henry. “Alright kid. I obviously didn’t get the answers I needed. Gold said he needed time to decipher the book because it’s in a language that’s been dead for centuries. Which means your Mom is stuck like this for a while. And we’re going to have to make the most out of it.”

Henry looked at Regina. “What if she’s stuck like that forever?”

Emma grabbed his hand across the table. “She won’t be. I promise. And I’m the savior. Of course I’ll figure out a way to save your Mom.”

Henry didn’t look too convinced but he let the subject drop. Ruby brought over their order and they began to eat.

After watching Regina fumble with her pancake for a few seconds, Emma pulled her plate over and cut it up for her. She then gave it back to her with a smile on her face.

Regina took an appreciative bite and her face lit up. Emma smiled over at her then took out her phone and snapped a picture. Regina sure was beautiful.

“You know kid, if you stay like this much longer, I just might have to enter you in those beauty pageant things. You could make us a fortune with that face.” Emma said looking at the photo on her camera before showing it to Henry and Regina.

Regina looked at it in shock, “You stole me!”

“What?”

“You stole me! Give me back!” Regina tried to wrestle the phone from Emma.

The other patrons in the diner were openly staring now. Emma put the phone out of Regina’s reach and put her arm in front of her to keep her in place. “Kid! I can’t steal you. You’re still you. This is just a picture of you.”

“You’re trying to steal my soul.”

“No. I’m trying to get a picture of you so I can see your beautiful face anytime I want. Look,” Regina continued to look at her with suspicion while Emma showed her the pictures that she had taken of her and other pictures she had taken over time. “It’s called a phone. And you can talk to people through it. You can take pictures and videos, and play games, and almost anything in the world you can think of.” She demonstrated each feature as she described them to her.

The brown orbs nearly popped out of Regina’s head. She was alternating tapping away at the phone and looking at Emma in astonishment.

Suddenly, a voice came out of the phone. “Hi Emma. We got your text from last night. Is everything alright?” Emma groaned. She had called Mary Margaret of all people. She reached for the phone but Regina held it away from her. “Look kid, I need to talk to them.” She held her hand out. Regina still refused to hand it over, “Emma? Emma?! Are you there? I can still hear you Emma!”

Finally, she just leaned over. “Mary Margaret, I’ll call you back later. I’m kinda in the middle of something big.” She hit the end button.

Emma shook her head at Regina. “Thanks a lot for that kid. Way to stay low key,” Emma was exasperated. But, at least Regina had calmed down.

“Just finish eating. We have to get Henry to school,” she looked over at Regina. “And I guess we’re going shopping.” She looked over at Henry. “Where does your Mom keep her credit cards?”

“She keeps them in her purse at home. Why?”

“Well, the clothes are for her. And a shopping spree would be awesome,” Emma smiled devilishly.

They finished eating and dropped Henry off at school. Regina still refused to give Emma back her phone but Emma figured at least she couldn’t do too much damage with it. Emma went back to Regina’s to get her credit cards and grabbed Regina’s phone and switched it for hers from little Regina. The shopping trip was a blast though. And admittedly Emma went a little crazy. She wasn’t concerned about the bill racking up. Regina was loaded. And shopping for a little girl was always something Emma secretly wanted to do.

Regina was very patient and allowed her to dress her up for the most part however she liked. They ended with lunch at Granny’s and a trip to the ice cream parlor. Watching Regina have her first ice cream cone was just priceless. Emma bent over and kissed the child while wiping her face and hands clean.

She had had more fun in this one day than she remembered having in the past few months. Maybe even the past few years. She knew she shouldn’t get too close. This was the Evil Queen and all. But, with her, Regina was just the most adorable little girl. Emma couldn’t imagine what would make any mother do what she had seen to her.

“Come on kid. We’ve got to get your brother – I mean, Henry from school.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and they walked to her bug. Emma had no idea how this was going to end. It surprised her how much she wanted Regina back. She was the only Mother Henry had ever known. She needed to do this for him.

It also surprised her how much it was already hurting just thinking about little Regina no longer being here. Was she banishing her back to the hell she came from? How could she save her from a past that had already happened?


	7. Maybe

**CHAPTER 7**

Emma was a little surprised as she caught sight of herself reflected in the window pane. She had a big goofy grin on her face.

She was doing the dishes after a meal that she had scraped together of some of Regina’s leftovers. The three of them had felt so natural chatting and just enjoying one another’s company as they discussed their day.

This is what Emma had spent her entire life looking for. She had been invited to dinner with Henry and Regina before but those were always awkward affairs. Dinner tonight with little Regina though had given Emma a taste of family that other people took for granted.

She finished the dishes and went into the living room. She sat with Henry and Regina as Henry patiently tried teaching her about video games. Emma couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much.

Her phone beeped and she noticed an incoming text from Mary Margaret. She wanted to know where Emma was and why she hadn’t called her back.

Emma took the phone out of earshot of the kids and called her Mom back.

“Hello?” Mary Margaret answered.

Emma rolled her eyes. She knew she had caller ID on her phone. “It’s me. Emma.”

“Oh Emma! I’ve been so worried. Where have you been? What’s going on?”

Emma held the phone away from her ear at hearing her mother’s excited screech. “Nothing. I mean, I’ve been busy. Sorry I didn’t call you back earlier.”

“Well, when are you coming home?”

Emma bit her lip. She really didn’t want to tell her Mom about what was going on. For some odd reason, she felt like it would be a betrayal to Regina. But, she had to be honest, “I’m not sure. It won’t be tonight, that’s for sure.”

“What? Why not tonight? You’ve been gone for two days. Where are you? What are you doing? David can help with whatever you need.”

“No, Mary Margaret. I’m fine. I’m at Regina’s with Henry. She’s – I’ll be staying here and taking care of him for a while.”

“Where’s Regina? Why is she not taking care of him? Just bring him home with you. He’s better off with us anyway.”

Emma hated to hear her Mother talk about things she knew nothing about. She counted to ten in her head and waited for her anger to abate. She took a deep breath, “Regina’s not here right now,” she wasn’t lying as she thought about little Regina. “So, I’m taking care of our son while she’s away. And I’m not taking him from her. Henry has two mothers.”

“But, Emma – “

“No Mary Margaret. There is no but. That’s the way things are. Henry has two mothers and you are not one of them. Regina and I will make the decisions for him. I’ve already told you that taking him from his Mother was never going to happen. Now, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later,” Emma disconnected the call before it got anymore heated.

She walked back into the living room with her family. She could tell Little Regina was beginning to get tired. “It’s bedtime Henry. Come on queenie,” Emma declared as she picked up little Regina and held her hand out to Henry. He shut down the game and held on as they headed towards the stairs.

Henry ran off to shower while Emma took Regina into the master bath for a bath. Regina had been getting used to indoor plumbing but still thought it was funny to flush the toilet repeatedly. And Emma left the water running for her to play with while she shampooed and bathed her.

She got her out of the bathtub and into a nightgown. Then, she put her in the bed while she went and checked on Henry.

Henry was almost already asleep when she came in to say goodnight. “Emma?”

Emma turned away from the door she was about to close,” Yeah?”

“I liked tonight. But, I still want my Mom home.”

Emma nodded, “I know kid. I want her home too.” She turned out the light and turned at the door, “Good night kid.” She walked back into the master bedroom.

When she entered the room, Little Regina was already tucked under the blankets. She was even snoring a little. Emma got dressed and got into bed beside her. She kissed her on her head and put an arm around her.

Before she fell asleep, she thought about this day. She had never had more fun in her life.

She had been aware of her attraction to Regina for a long time. The woman was beautiful. There always seemed to be some sexual tension during their arguments.

But, today had her thinking about Regina in terms of family. She saw her as a woman, mother, friend, and a lover. She wondered what it would be like to lie in bed here with her and tell her all about her day. She’d hoped they’d have a little girl who looked just like a mini-Regina.

Emma was used to living a vagabond existence. Her thoughts were never farther than wherever the wind took her. But, now Emma was thinking of long-term. She was thinking of family dinner with the kids, picnics, bbq’s, first days of schools, birthdays and maybe they could even have family dance contests.

It stunned Emma that she wanted any of these things. And she was left speechless at the thought that Regina was beside her in all of these fantasies.

Her last thought before she slept with a smile on her face, was of curling up with adult Regina lying in her arms as they fell asleep.


	8. Meet the Parents

**CHAPTER 8**

It wasn’t the screaming that woke Emma. She was notoriously a heavy sleeper. It was the thrashing and getting smashed in the face.

“OOWW! Damn it! Wha-? Whoa!” Emma grabbed little Regina’s arms. “Whoa kid, calm down.”

Emma turned on the light and grabbed her close. Regina was now awake and crying earnestly. Emma held her to her and rocked her. “It’s okay kid. I’ve got you,” she kissed repeatedly.

After she quieted completely, Emma asked. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Little Regina shook her head.

Emma sighed. This was the part about being a Mother she knew nothing about. She knew about feeding and dressing them, getting them where they needed to be and how to play with them. But, comfort and all those other little things that parents are supposed to do for their kids, was a mystery to her.

Growing up in foster care and in and out of homes, no one had ever really cared enough to do those things for her. So, she was completely clueless. She tried thinking of what she had seen in some of the homes she’d been to where the parents at least loved their own kids and still came up blank.

She sighed again. She pulled out the remote control and turned the TV onto some old black and white movie. She hoped it was good enough. “OK kid. How about this?”

Regina didn’t answer. But, she didn’t go anywhere either. Emma took that as an okay sign. She snuggled down and waited for sleep to claim them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was awakened this time by pounding on the door. She raised herself up and looked around. The bedside clock said it was only 8:33 and the light streaming in obviously meant it was morning. _Why in the hell would someone be banging on the door at this time on a weekend?_ She wondered as she walked down the stairs yawning.

She pulled the door open and grimaced. She should’ve guessed. She frowned over at her parents. “Good morning David, Snow.”

“We’ve been calling and we got no answer. So, we came right over,” Snow walked around Emma and into the house. She started walking through the rooms looking around. “What’s going on here?”

“What’s going on here? What’s going on with you? It’s 8:30 on Saturday morning. You couldn’t just wait for a call back like normal people?” Emma almost yelled.

Her parents looked at her blinking. “We were just checking up on you,” David said as if to a small child.

Emma gritted her teeth. “I am an adult woman. If I don’t answer your calls, it’s probably because I don’t want to. Now, what do you want?”

Her parents looked at one another and then at Emma. “Is this about Regina?”

Emma gaped openly at her parents. WTF?!!?! “You woke me up at 8:30 on Saturday to go snooping around into what I’m doing!?! You could’ve just waited for me to call you back. Now that you’ve gotten the snooping out of your system, why don’t you say what you need to so that you can leave!”

“Emma!” Mary Margaret had a habit of making it seem like everything Emma tried to do was just beneath her. “We were just worried about you. Being over here with that – that woman for 2 days. You know you don’t owe her anything.”

Emma shook her head, “No. That’s where you’re wrong. She’s Henry’s Mom. And for that I owe her everything.”

“You’re Henry’s Mom and he should be with the rest of his family. If Regina’s not taking care of him –“

“REGINA IS TAKING CARE OF HIM FINE!” Emma shouted. Her parents jumped and looked insulted. Emma took in a deep calming breath. Then she looked at her parents and took another. “Look, I know you don’t care for Regina. And that’s fine. Henry and I both like her. And she’s Henry’s Mother, so you will respect her.”

Both of her parents gasped. “You like Regina?” David asked.

Emma thought of lying to appease them and get them to leave. But, decided against it. She was an adult, “Yes I do.”

It was her parents turn to gape.

“So, are you and she – ya know?” Mary Margaret none too subtly asked.

Emma thought about making her mother say the words like a big girl. It would be a little bit of payback for waking her up early on a weekend. But, she knew she’d never hear the end of it if she did. “No, we’re not, ya know.”

Her parents stood there staring at her blankly trying to fit all the new pieces of their reality together. Their daughter was involved with the Evil Queen. A woman who had tried to kill them and her numerous times in the past few decades.

David shook his head and stepped forward, “Emma we can’t allow this.”

Emma stepped back shocked, “You can’t allow?” She was starting to get pissed. “I don’t recall asking nor needing your permission for anything that I do.”

David started to speak but Mary Margaret put her hand on his arm. “It’s just – she’s the Evil Queen honey.”

“Don’t you ever call her that,” Emma ground out through her teeth. “She is Henry’s Mother. And yes I like her,” she added that one on as payback for them behaving as if they had rights in this situation. “I am an adult and I will do as I please.”

The trio stared one another down. Finally, David and Mary Margaret began shifting around awkwardly. Emma took pity on them. It had to be hard enough for them to come over to the house of a woman they hated and feared.

She took a deep breath and blew it out. “Wait here.”

She made her way upstairs to Regina’s bedroom. Henry was sitting on the bed. He had his arm around his Mom. Regina was burrowed into his side.

“Hey kid.”

“They’re not taking me away from my Mom.” Oh god, they must’ve heard everything.

Emma’s head pulled back. “No, kid. They’re not taking anyone away. This is your home. And Regina and I are your Moms. You’re our kid and I’ll never let anyone take either of you anywhere. Remember, I’m the Sheriff. I am the law.”

Henry nodded and gave her a small smile.

She sat down next to Regina. She pulled her into her arms and put her finger under her chin to lift it up to her. “Kid, remember I said I’d never let anyone hurt you. That’s a forever promise.” Regina nodded to show she understood. “I am going to ask you one thing though. If it’s alright with you, can you do me a favor and meet someone? You can come straight back up here or wherever you want after but, do you think you can do me this favor and say hi to them?”

Regina looked at Henry. He nodded his head enthusiastically. “Emma keeps her promises.”

Regina looked over at her and nodded.

Emma smiled and picked her up. “Come on Henry.”

She led Henry down the stairs while she carried Regina on her hip. They entered the living room where the Charmings were busy investigating everything.

“I have someone for you to meet,” Emma announced. Regina had her head buried in her neck so she had to coax her to turn around.

Both her parents gasped and took a step backward. “Oh, my god. Is that Regina?”


	9. It's Handled

**CHAPTER 9**

“So, for how long is this going to last?” Emma had already answered this question about 5 times but her parents still insisted on not listening.

Emma rolled her eyes, “I already told you, Gold is working on it.”

Emma was in the kitchen trying to put together something that was at least partly edible. She wasn’t used to having to actually put ingredients together and come up with something. But, obviously Regina didn’t seem to understand the need for convenient prepackaged and precooked foods.

Mary Margaret sighed and shook her head. She opened the refrigerator and took out eggs and butter. “Really Emma, you can’t keep feeding them junk.”

Emma shrugged and sat on the stool at the kitchen island. She was fine with her mom taking over breakfast. It was less work for her to do. She pulled little Regina up from where she had been clinging to her leg for the past 10 minutes and sat her on her lap. She gave her a kiss and hugged her close.

“So, why do you have to be the one to care for her?” David asked.

Emma stared at him speechless, “Because she’s still Regina. She’s still Henry’s Mom.”

“I’m sure there’s someone around here who can – “

“She’s staying with me!” Emma practically shouted. “That’s all there is to it.”

Mary Margaret and David exchanged a heavy look. “Honey, we were just asking.”

“Well now you have the answer. So drop it.” Emma couldn’t believe these were supposed to be the good guys.

“I think we should convene a council. I think everyone has a right to give their say in how they feel this should be handled.”

“Handled?” Emma was trying to contain her fury but they just wouldn’t stop pushing.

“Yes,” David continued as if it was the most natural thing. “I mean, this gives us options.”

Emma quirked her eyebrow at him, “Do tell.”

“Maybe, you could take her outside the town lines. Make sure she gets into a good home.”

Emma rose up abruptly from the stool. Regina tensed in her arms and let out a soft whimper. She clung to Emma and buried her face in her neck. “Not everyone is okay with abandoning small children the way you two are.”

Mary Margaret brought the pan of eggs over to the table. “Honey, we were just talking about – “

The room started to vibrate. Little Regina was feeding off the negative energy around her. Emma just prayed she didn’t understand what all they were talking about.

“Leave!” When her parents just stood there slack jawed and staring, she pointed at the door. “Get out! Now!”

David and Mary Margaret nodded and began to walk away.

“And I’m warning you two now. If something happens to her, I will never forgive you,” Emma was practically shaking with emotion.

Mary Margaret gasped, “Emma.”

Regina had started crying now.

“Go. If you want a chance to make this better later, it starts with you being gone now.” Emma rubbed circles into Regina’s back trying to get her to calm down before she brought the house down on everyone’s heads.

“It’s okay baby,” she kissed her. “They’re gone. We’re okay.” She rocked and wiped her tears away, “I’ve got you. No one’s taking you from me.”

Emma vowed to herself that no matter what, they'd have to pry that child out of her cold dead hands before she'd allow them to do something so despicable.  This was her family now.  And she'd protect it with everything she had in her.


	10. A Surprise of a Day

**CHAPTER 10**

Henry had been sent upstairs while Emma and her parents talked. Emma hoped he hadn’t heard any of the nasty things that were said this time. He had gotten dressed and went into the kitchen where he found Emma and Regina on the floor. She had collapsed there once her parents had left. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Emma quickly covered. “I was just waiting for you to get ready so we could go and get breakfast at Granny’s.”

Henry knew something was seriously wrong. After what he had heard while they were upstairs and the tension that had been in the room once he left earlier, he knew things weren’t good. “Are you going to get dressed first?”

“Oh. Right,” Emma smiled at him. “We’ll be right back,” she ruffled his hair as she walked past him with Regina on her hip.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As soon as they stepped into Granny’s, Emma knew that her parents had been there. The entire diner went silent as they came in.

Henry automatically went for the booth that was in the back of the diner. Ruby hurried over to greet them.

She laid down menus for Emma and Henry. She gave Regina some crayons and a children’s menu. “Hi li’l pup,” she ran her hand through Regina’s curls. “Emma, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah. Sure,” Emma followed Ruby a short distance away so that she could continue to keep an eye on Henry and Regina.

“I just wanted to let you know that your parents just left. They were talking about handling,” Ruby motioned with her head toward the table, “the situation.”

Emma sighed. She’d hoped that her parents would get over themselves. Apparently, that was just wishful thinking. “If anyone comes near her, they’re going to have to get through me.”

Ruby nodded her head, “And me.”

“And me,” Granny added in. She didn’t have the wolf gene but even in her advanced years, her eyes and ears missed next to nothing. She walked over to the two women, “Don’t worry. I have my crossbow ready. No one starts anything in my place.”

Emma was a little surprised. She’d thought everyone was after Regina’s scalp. It had been a couple of years since the curse broke but she soon found out that fairy tale characters had serious mental health issues. They’d get a mob started over any little thing. And they never seemed to be satisfied. Emma almost kinda agreed with Regina. They were a bunch of idiots who deserved being cursed.

Her surprise must’ve shown on her face because Ruby continued, “The curse was, for us, a blessing. If I had’ve stayed in the Enchanted Forest, eventually I would’ve been hunted down. Regina gave us a new beginning.”

“And a new life. She could’ve separated us. She didn’t. And she gave us this place. We owe her a debt. We promise you, no one will hurt that child as long as I’m alive,” Granny added hugging Ruby close.

“Thanks,” Emma nodded her appreciation and resumed her seat. “So, let’s eat,” Emma picked up her menu to see what looked good.

She knew things were far from over. But, for now, she was going to push her parents to the back of her mind and enjoy the time spent with her family.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

“So, kid, what do you think we should do with your – erm Mom here?” Emma asked glancing at Regina sideways.

Henry took his time deliberating. He thought back over the fun times when he would see his Mom at her happiest. She, in general, wasn’t an upbeat person. But, those times when her face would light up and laughter would bubble up out of her, were always something to be treasured.

Emma watched his face thinking that even though he was her biological child, he would still always be Regina’s too. There was always going to be the gulf of memories that were the first ten years of his life that she knew nothing of. And it was times like this, when his face held different expressions that Regina’s fingerprints on his life shined though the most.

Henry got a mischievous look on his face. Yep, definitely Regina, Emma thought. “Well, she’s been stuck in this town for a while. And it might be good to get out, ya know, so that we can keep her safe.”

Emma smiled and nodded, “Uh huh. And where do you think that would be ya know, safe for your Mom?”

Henry fiddled with a paper napkin. “Well, there’s the new entertainment center over in Limerick,” Henry had his head tilted to the side and a grin that said pure imp.

Emma couldn’t stop her laughter from boiling over. “I have to pay first. Then, we can get out of here,” Emma flagged Ruby down.

Regina’s eyes were the size of saucers, “You have to pay?”

Emma chuckled. “Yeah, that’s how it’s done in this land. You have to pay for everything.”

Regina became nervous and looked like she wanted to cry. Before Emma could ask her what was wrong, Ruby came over with their ticket. Emma studied the bill and began pulling money out. She forgot about Regina’s weird reactions.

Henry had already run ahead and was waiting for them at the door. Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her outside and over to the car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The entertainment center had been just what they needed. The hour long drive to get there was filled with rock music blasting away and Henry and Emma trying to outdo one another with the radio. Henry had wanted to play laser tag but Emma knew that the lights would freak Regina out so she steered him towards the bumper cars.

They played there for a while and then headed to the arcades for a breather. They ate a quick lunch at the snack center before heading over to the paddle boats. They finished the day at the center with a few of the carnival style games.

After the Entertainment Center they headed over to a fast food place. Henry and Regina were both equally lost and Emma shook her head at their sad childhoods. To be deprived over the joys of fast food was akin to child abuse in her opinion. She loaded them all up on milkshakes of every flavor to share, of course, greasy cheeseburgers, and chicken nuggets with all of the different sauces. Henry became a fan of sweet and sour while Regina preferred the sweet chili.

They grabbed some ice cream on the way out of town and headed back home.

Once they got home, Emma sent Henry to bath and bed. She got Regina into a quick bath and then bed before getting herself ready. She walked in and said goodnight to Henry before retiring herself.

Emma had thought that Regina was asleep as she laid in bed next to her, scrolling through her picture and video gallery. She was glad that she had gotten a larger SD card because she had been able to record the entire day. It had been a great one.

She was so engrossed in her pictures that she never even felt Regina stir. All of a sudden, Emma felt something brush the apex between her thighs. She practically jumped out of her skin.

She jumped out of bed and switched on the light. There was little Regina curled up.

“What the hell kid?!!”

Regina began to cry hysterically. She grabbed ahold of one of the corner bedposts and held on. “I’m sorry,” was all that Emma was able to make out of the sobbing mess.

“No, kid. I’m not mad,” Emma tried to soothe the child. “I’m just – umm…. What were you doing?”

Regina looked up at her with tears pouring down her face. Her little body was shaking and Emma was sure if she kept the crying up she was going to end up making herself sick. “Mother’s going to be mad that I did it wrong,” she finally managed to hiccup.

Emma blinked. She continued trying to console the child. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around what had happened. “Mother’s not going to know. It’s our secret. I promise.”

Regina looked at her with such hope that Emma’s heart broke. She cursed the woman again and wished she could bring her to life so that she could kill her all over again.

Regina finally allowed herself to be calmed. Emma held her to her and rubbed her back.

“Do you want to tell me what you were doing?”

“You said we had to pay. It’s how we pay for our keep. I’m a very expensive little girl.”

Emma continued rocking Regina even as her mind put the pieces together. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I meant that I had pay the bill,” at the confusion on Regina’s face she tried another way of explaining. “In this land, we use money. And I go to work to make money. And you and Henry play. That’s your job. Just… to be happy. That’s the only thing that I want from you two. And you did that today, right? You had fun right?”

At Regina’s nod, she continued, “You don’t have to do those things here Regina. You’re safe. Nothing and no one’s going to hurt you. Your Mother was wrong.”

At this Regina gasped audibly. She looked around as if saying those words were going to conjure the woman up.

Emma held her up and looked into her eyes. “I’ve got you. No matter what, always remember. I’ve got you.”

Regina finally began to relax. Emma continued to hold her until her eyes grew heavy and her breathing evened out.

She didn’t know how much longer she stayed awake. She only knew that when she did, her own demons would soon be there to snatch at her.


	11. The Time Has Come ...

**CHAPTER 11**

Emma didn’t want to do it. Everything inside of her protested. But, she really had no choice.

She knelt down next to Regina. “I promise you, I will be right back. I just have to go and get some things,” she pulled off the chain that hung around her neck and placed it around Regina’s. “Ruby’s going to look after you while I’m gone.” She pointed her index finger at her, “be good.”

Regina nodded but Emma could still read the fear in her eyes. She really didn’t want to do it. But, she was out of options. She needed to get her things from the apartment.

Regina’s build was different than hers, more petite. Emma was taller with an athletic build. She had wide hips and thighs and a muscular frame. Regina was narrow but curved in all the right places. And their tastes in clothing definitely didn’t match. Although, Regina’s clothes on a full grown Regina was something that ran through Emma’s mind far more times than she’d like to admit.

She looked at Henry and ruffled his hair with a quick goodbye to him. Then, she turned to Ruby and said a quick thanks before walking over to the apartment she shared with Snow and David.

Ruby and Granny would take the kids for a picnic while Emma went and got her things from the apartment. Their picnic would just happen to be near the edge of town. And if Emma gave a signal, Ruby and Granny were to get Henry and Regina somewhere safe and fast.

She had just had to make sure that they’d be able to cross the town lines and be safe. It had taken her a few minutes to wrangle the ingredients that she needed out of Gold. As usual, he was only willing to help as long as there was something in it for him. Emma had had to go around him to Belle who then pressed him to act.

His unwillingness to help unless there was something in it for him rankled Emma to no end. Unfortunately, she needed him. Otherwise she’d have torn his entire shop apart. But, it still made her extremely nervous as to why he was willing to help get Regina back into her adult body.

She couldn’t worry about that now. She wanted to get all of her things and get out of the apartment without any mishaps.

She let herself in but wasn’t surprised by what she found. All of the fairies, the dwarves, and various other townsfolk were in attendance at her parent’s court. The fact that they fell silent when she walked in didn’t go unnoticed by her. It told her all she wanted to know about the topic of conversation.

“Emma, we’re glad you’re home,” Mary Margaret gushed.

“I’m not,” Emma bit out sharply. “I’m picking up my things. Then, I’m going back home.”

Mary Margaret gasped. “Emma, you can’t be serious. This is your home and your family. You can’t let this “liking” of Regina that you have to corrupt you.”

“I haven’t,” Emma looked pointedly around the room. “But, I think that you have.” She turned and walked to her room.

Thankfully, Emma was adept at keeping things light so she could move on quickly. She had her packing down to less than ten minutes.

She walked out with her first load to find only her parents in the living room.

“Are you really leaving us?” The hurt in Mary Margaret’s voice almost made Emma go weak. Then, she thought of Regina out there all alone and the fact that these were the same people who had once put her out there all alone. Remembering that strengthened her resolve.

“Yep. Your babygirl is flying the coop. At the ripe young age of almost 31,” Emma nodded and kept walking.

Her father stepped forward, “Emma you don’t have to do this. This is extreme.”

Emma sighed and shook her head. “Look, it’s not just this. This place really isn’t big enough for all 3 of us. And I really do need to be out on my own,” she wanted to ease the pain she saw on her parent’s faces. “I’m not leaving town. I’m just changing addresses.”

They allowed her to pass unimpeded and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled out her cell once she had the car loaded and dialed Ruby. “Everything’s fine. I’m on my way,” she disconnected the call once she got confirmation that everything was clear on their end too.

She put her car in park and drove over to the mansion. She unloaded her things and looked around. She could do this.


	12. Finding Our Way

**CHAPTER 12**

Life over the next few weeks passed uneventfully. Especially in this sleepy magical town that seemed to find more drama than a Spanish novella.

Emma had restructured hers and David’s schedules so that neither of them missed dinners at home with the family. Ruby, their part time deputy filled in the gaps.

Emma and her parents were getting along better now that she wasn’t home. The tension of too many people in too small a space had dissipated. It also helped that they had talked the latest mob down and away from Regina.

Emma had made it explicitly clear to any and everyone that a move against Regina was a move against her and she would fight back with equal force. No one in the town was stupid enough to go against the Savior.

Regina was thriving. Emma had started calling her Gigi because referring to her as Regina just felt kinda wrong. And little Regina was too much of a mouthful.

Emma was thrilled that the scars on her back were almost entirely faded. And the darkness around her eyes was almost gone. Gigi was a lovely, happy child. Emma was a proud Mama Bear. Emma dedicated herself to giving Gigi as many happy days as she could.

Getting home after work and having her run up to her and wrap her arms around her was the greatest feeling in the world. Emma was sorry that she had missed these times with Henry. But, she was working overtime trying to cram a lifetime of happy days and memories into as many as the three of them had together now.

Emma had even begun to think long-term for them. She was planning a surprise trip to Disney Land if they made it until the end of the year together.

Tink had been hired as the nanny. Emma wanted to make sure that if something went down when she was away from home, there was someone there with magic who could poof Regina and Henry away to safety quickly.

As great as things were with Regina, Emma wasn’t so sure about her standing with Henry. She knew that he missed his Mom. And hearing him still referring to little Regina as Mom was always hilarious. But, she saw the sadness and awkwardness that would come over him when he needed things that she couldn’t or didn’t know how to provide. Those gaps that she knew only Regina as the woman who had raised him for the past 12 years could fill terrified her.

She had noticed that Henry was now tending to spend long amounts of time in the shower and bathroom. It took her a while to figure out that boys matured in different ways than girls. She really wasn’t sure what to make of this new development.

Henry as a child she was just barely getting used to. Now she had to start worrying about Henry as a young adult and a teen. She pretended not to notice and hoped for the best.

She was on her way home from her shift when she got the call. She stood trembling with terror gripping her heart. She forced her fear down and went over to Gold’s.

“Ahh, Miss Swan,” Gold greeted her as she walked into the shop. He placed his cane atop the display case.

“You said you had figured it out.”

Gold studied her for a moment. His heavy pauses and heavy lidded scrutiny always weirded Emma out. She had no idea what was going on inside the imp’s head but from all the trouble he had a habit of causing, she was sure it wasn’t anything good.

“Seems I’ve managed to decipher Cora’s spellbook,” Gold seemed pleased with himself.

Emma walked to the other side of the display case. “Yeah?”

“You don’t sound very pleased. I would’ve thought you’d be happy to no longer have to be accountable for anyone but yourself. You Charmings do have a long history of never raising your children and all.”

Emma gritted her teeth but said nothing.

After seeing he wasn’t going to get a rise out of her, Gold got to the point. “The spell that Henry used, as you already know, was a young again spell. Now that I can decipher the text, reversing it will be simple.”

A flicker of sadness washed across Emma’s face. She quickly schooled her features not wanting to give anything away to the imp. “Okay. And how do I do that?” she prodded.

Gold produced a vial with a pink mixture inside. “You will need this. Just give it to the little tyke before bedtime and Henry shall have his real mother in the morning.”

Emma flinched and clenched her fists but still said nothing. She reached for the vial.

Gold snatched it away first, “That is, if you’re sure that this is what you want dearie.”

Emma held out her hand and waited. Gold dropped the vial into her hand. Emma turned and strode to the door. Before walking out she turned back, “Regina, Little Regina I mean, what happens to her?”

Gold leaned forward with that devilish glint in his eyes. “What’s that dearie?”

“I mean… this is safe right? Regina will be here and Little Regina will be gone but, what happens to them? This isn’t one of your magic comes at a price things is it?”

“Well, all magic does come with a price. But, so does anything that involves making a decision one way or another. That’s the nature of the world we live in. But, this will be safe. There should be no side effects for either Regina in either time.”

Emma shifted her weight from one leg to another, “And Gigi… I mean… Little Regina, what happens to her? I mean, where does she go? Will she remember this?”

Gold took his time answering. “Who can hold onto what they dream? For her, this will all just have been a blur. She will go back to being who she was meant to be.”

Emma walked out into the night. It was beginning to get cooler in the nights and the red leather jacket she had was not meant for freezing Maine weather. But, she noticed nothing as she made her way home.


	13. New Family Dynamics

CHAPTER 13

Emma walked into the house and Gigi ran to her as she did every night. “Ma!”

Ma was a new phrase that Henry had recently started. It was a combination of acknowledgement of her as his mother and a shortened form of her name.

“Hi baby,” Emma held her close to her.

“Hey Ma,” Henry said from over on the sofa. He was in the midst of a video game and barely threw a glance her way.

“They had a good day today,” Tink said smiling at Regina and running her fingers through her hair. “Gigi made you a present.”

Gigi ran from the room and back a couple of minutes later. She shyly handed Emma a piece of paper. On it were 3 blobs with 2 brown blobs and a golden blob on top of the blob bodies. At the bottom of the page was her name scrawled in childish scratch, Gigi.

Emma inhaled loudly, “For me? Aww, this is the best present in the world.” Gigi gave her a huge grin and Emma pulled Regina to her and gave her a huge hug.

Tink saw Emma choking up and figured that it was time to make her exit. She grabbed her purse and made to leave when Emma called out, “leaving already?”

Tink turned back. “Yeah, I figured you could use some family time. Unless there’s something you needed?”

Emma thought about telling her about the cure. But, as of yet, she still wasn’t sure how she felt about the situation. So, she just let her go. “No. I think we’ll be fine. Thank you Tink. You’re a great friend,” Emma gave her a watery smile.

Tink showed a little confusion over this sentimental version of Emma. She wasn’t sure how to take her. She decided to go with her gut and give Emma a hug. “That’s what friends are for.” She held out her arms for Gigi who ran into them giggling. “Oh, I’m going to see you tomorrow big girl.” She gave Henry a wave. “Bye Henry.”

Henry never took his eyes away from the television. “Bye.”

“So, have you guys eaten?” At Henry’s noncommittal shrug Emma turned to Gigi, “What do you want to eat lovebug?”

“Pitza, pitza, pitza pitza!” Gigi jumped up and down.

Emma laughed and hugged her close. “Okay, pizza it is.”

Emma got Gigi in the bath after phoning in her order. Out of everything, bathtime had become her favorite. She had bought Gigi a lot of bath toys after she had become comfortable with Emma and had let her walls down. Emma realized that she was an avid water lover and so she’d sit and let her splash and play ‘til her heart’s content. Recently Emma had been teaching her to swim and so Gigi would do breathing exercises and underwater play.

Emma laughed and clapped as she came up with a mouthful of water and squirted it out like a fountain. Gigi gave her a huge grin and made a fishy face while sucking in her cheeks and Emma made sure the camera was rolling. She had taken to recording her a lot and she had already gone through two memory cards.

She got her out of the bath after Henry called up that the pizza was ready. Emma and Gigi raced downstairs after she put her in a nightgown. She and Gigi kept up most of the conversation while Henry stared into space until he had finished his pizza and run back to his video games.

Emma called out to him to get into the shower and ready for bed while Gigi chatted away about her latest Disney movie love while Emma dealt with the leftovers. Multiple times Emma put her hand into her pocket to touch the vial. Then, she’d look at Gigi and shake her head.

She took her upstairs and read her a story. She had recently gotten her a Harry Potter set and they were in the middle of the third book. After Gigi’s eyes closed and her breathing evened out, Emma closed the book and kissed her head.

She got up and took the vial out of her pocket. She alternated staring at it and at Gigi. Emma missed Regina. She needed her help for all the things about Henry she had no idea what to do about. And she realized there were more than a few things she had no idea what to do about. Regina made being a parent look so effortless it had been a reality check for Emma to realize it actually wasn’t.

She also missed their brawls. And the times they shared in between those. Emma had recognized she had an attraction to Regina for a while before this all happened. And being in her closet and seeing her intimate things made Emma realize how long it had been since she’d been with anyone let alone a woman.

Yet Emma knew it wasn’t just physical. She craved Regina’s presence. Their own private game of dueling of their wits. There was no one Emma could imagine in this world wanting to fight beside her more than Regina. She missed watching her eyes emote so deeply while she held the rest of herself rigidly under control. She had thought she was the only one who could see it. But she was happy to know that Regina had other friends in town even if Regina didn’t know it for herself.

Emma looked over at Gigi. The child still had nightmares about her Mother and was terrified of going back to her. How could Emma take this chance away from her to finally be able to find happiness?

Emma had no idea what to do. So she did what was familiar to her. She ran. She opened up a drawer she had been using for her things and slipped the vial all the way in the back.

She performed her nightly routine and checked on Henry. Then, she got into bed beside Gigi and wrapped herself around her. She told herself that it was for Gigi’s comfort in case she awoke with nightmares that she still got about Cora. But, she knew that that night, she was the one who needed the comfort.


	14. To See My Girl Smile

CHAPTER 14

Gigi seemed to have the internal clock of a rooster. Although Emma had fallen in love with the child, she wished that she could make her understand that weekends were for sleeping in.

Emma had big a day planned for the kids. She was going to get Gigi a bicycle so hopefully the three of them could go on a bike ride soon. Afterward they would grab a picnic lunch and head to the beach. Then, she thought maybe they’d like to go to the next town over and spend some time at the Entertainment Center.

Gigi danced in front of her to the refrigerator chattering away, while Emma opened it and stared inside. After a couple minutes of yawning and still coming up empty Emma decided this was a day for breakfast at Granny’s.

She sent Gigi ahead of her into Henry’s room to wake him. When she got into his room Gigi was sitting atop of Henry’s chest and right as Emma walked in he flipped her over and began tickling her.

Emma stood in the doorway smiling at her kids for a moment before taking Gigi into their room to get dressed. She went through her morning routine before helping Gigi who decided today was a day for wearing a princess costume. She of course had to pull out her phone and get it recorded. Then, she pulled her hair into two French braids. She kissed her on the top of her head before crowning her.

She met Henry downstairs and the three of them were off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“Ma! Ma! I want this one!” Gigi was jumping up and down in her excitement.

“You sure about that baby? You said that about the last 3 of them,” Every time they thought they had narrowed it down Henry would make some comment about the bicycle in question and Gigi would go off in search of something else.

This one had seemed to have all the prerequisites though. It was purple with sparkles in the paint. It had a water bottle, streamers, and a bell. It also had a place to attach an ipod and a little purse for carrying things. It even had a doll carrier seat attached to the back of it for the baby that Gigi had become most attached to and carried around everywhere with her.

“Yeah Ma, it’s the prettiestest. I want this one,” Gigi said decisively.

Emma turned to Henry to see if he had any remarks about the bike. He looked it over and shrugged.

Emma found her some purple accessories to go with the bike and Henry took Gigi outside for her first test drive. He showed her how to get onto the bike and how to pedal. Then, he stood along beside her even though the training wheels were still connected and helped her ride down the sidewalk.

Gigi’s face was full of so much joy. Emma stood behind them clapping and recording. When she was done riding a bit back and forth, she ran over to Emma with such pride for herself on her face that Emma began to tear up.

“Why are you crying Ma?” Gigi wrapped her small arms around her neck so tight she almost cut off her air supply.

“Because I love you so much it comes out of me and goes all over the place.” Emma kissed her and held her close.

Afterward the trio went to Granny’s and grabbed some lunch to go. They got into bathing suits and Emma and Henry took turns helping Gigi in the water. She had gotten really good at swimming Emma was sure she only needed a couple of more lessons.

After all their fun in the sun, the trio were pretty lethargic as they picked up dinner Storybrooke Country Bread and then went home to crash in front of the tv. Emma fell asleep in the middle of both of her children. Gigi was curled up on her lap and Henry’s head fell onto hers. Sometime in the middle of the night she woke up and looked around. She thought about making them all go to their beds but she was too comfortable and happy. So she covered Henry up after guiding him to a more comfy position. And she curled up with Gigi on the other sofa and went back to sleep.


	15. Always and Forever

**CHAPTER 15**

Emma and the kids had had another wonderful filled day. It started with a road trip over to the next town. They spent the entire day over at the Entertainment Center.

They did everything. Paddle boats, bumper cars, video games, miniature golf, eating horrible food. Emma was able to get her fast food fix on and introduce the kids to the enjoyment of foods filled with greasy deliciousness. They had breakfast at McDonalds, lunch at Dairy Queen, and dinner at Burger King.

Now they were sitting in Granny’s waiting on banana splits. They all had smiles on their faces and were talking excitedly about all the fun they’d had when in strolled Mr. Gold with Belle draped on his arm.

He looked over at the family with his lids lowered in that way that only he could pull off. As they were finishing the last of their ice cream, he strolled over to their table.

“Ms. Swan, children,” he gave a slight head nod to each, “I see you’ve really made yourselves comfortable.”

Emma wasn’t in the mood for him today. The day had been happy and fun but also tiring. She bit out, “Well, that’s a good thing isn’t it?”

“Indeed,” Gold said. Emma could practically see the slit in his tongue as his lowered lids took in the family. “Ms. Swan, might I have a word?”

“Sure,” Emma smiled at the kids. “I’ll just be right over there. Finish up.” Emma walked with Gold a few paces away from the table. “What is it?” She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

Gold leaned on his cane after planting it firmly with a loud bang. “I am thoroughly confused Ms. Swan on your insistence on flaunting your disregard for any form of respect at the consequences of your actions.”

“Just say it Gold, I don’t have time for this.”

“That’s precisely my point. You don’t. And if the clock runs out before you’ve done the one little thing you’re supposed to then you will have destroyed all that everyone has worked for.”

“And although I can see your immense concern for what EVERYONE has worked for something tells me you’re more interested in what you’ve worked for. I’m still not seeing the problem.”

“The problem, my dear, is that when Henry made this spell it caused a wrinkle in time that managed to punch through and bring that child here. But chaos demands order. Soon, that wrinkle will straighten itself out. And if that child has not been returned to where she belongs, then what takes place next, you will definitely not like.”

Emma shrugged and pursed her lips. She shifted her weight, “I’m guessing that’s code for something that you wouldn’t like.”

“Listen dearie, that child does not and never has belonged here. What you are messing with is powerful magics far beyond even the Savior’s abilities. Cora was a powerful dark sorceress. If Regina is not the same Regina who cast this curse, then your life will no longer be the life that you have led. You could wake up tomorrow in a different world much the same as that child did. Or even more, you could not wake up tomorrow at all. If Regina never grows up to be used by your Grandfather, your parents will never even have met.”

Emma swallowed and looked sick. “You mean - ,” she shook her head. “Why hasn’t any of that happened already? If you’re so sure that time will erase itself, why hasn’t anything been changed from the past yet?”

“Dearie, I have just explained to you that even time needs time to work itself out. But what I can tell you without any doubts is that your time is up. And that child MUST go back. If you won’t do it, then I shall have to take matters into my own hands.”

“No,” Emma said quickly. She shifted her body until Gigi was shielded from Gold’s view. “You won’t go anywhere near her.”

“Then I suggest you do what you know you need to. Henry needs his rightful mother with him.” With that, Gold turned and walked back over to Belle. He didn’t bother with even another glance at the family as Emma bundled them up and took them home.

Emma was quiet the entire way but thankfully the kids chatter kept up the entire time it took them to get home. Emma sent Henry straight upstairs to get bathed and ready for bed and took Gigi into their bathroom to get her ready.

Emma washed Gigi and let her play for a while. Thankfully the day had been long for her too and she was soon yawning. Emma took her out of the bathtub and dried her off. She ran a brush through her hair 100 times. She put her in one of Regina’s nightgowns knowing that by morning it would fit.

Normally she read her a book before bed but this night Emma knew that she wouldn’t be able to make it through. She took her with her to check on Henry. They each kissed him and said goodnight. Emma looked at him for a minute longer before turning out the light. With her heart heavy, she went back over to his bed and kissed him again knowing that by the morning his world would have changed again.

She took Gigi back into their room and put her into bed. She slowly went into the drawer and pulled out the vial swimming with pink liquid. She held back her tears knowing that she needed to do this and that it was the right decision.

She put on a children’s program while she got herself ready for bed. She went through her nightly routine and climbed into bed beside Gigi. She sat next to Gigi and kissed her while stroking her hair. “Ma’s got a surprise for you,” she held the vial out to her with shaking hands.

“What’s this Ma?” Gigi looked at the pink concoction not exactly with suspicion but studiously.

“They’re vitamins baby. So you can grow up big and strong.” Emma’s voice was thickened by the emotions she was holding at bay.

“They’re pretty.” She took the vial and downed it. Emma turned away because she couldn’t bear to watch. Gigi made gagging noises, “It doesn’t taste pretty Ma.”

Emma chuckled and handed her a glass of juice she had kept at the ready. “This will wash out the taste.”

Gigi took the juice and drank it down. She handed the glass back to Emma then scooted beneath the covers.

Emma climbed in the other side of the bed. She pulled Gigi into her chest and stroked her hair. She kissed her on the crown of her head. “You know I love you baby. Always remember that. No matter what. Your Ma loves you. And so does Henry. Forever and forever always.”

“I love you too Ma,” Gigi said sleepily. Her eyes began to close and her breathing evened. Just when Emma thought she was asleep, she reached over and kissed Emma. “Forever and forever always Ma.”

Emma finally let her tears fall down her face but she kept her sobbing quiet. She pulled Gigi close to her and kept whispering to her, “I love you Gigi. I’ll always love you,” over and over until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	16. The Return

**CHAPTER 16**

Regina opened her eyes slowly and instantly felt a warm weight on her back. She took stock of her surroundings. She was in her bed naked with someone’s arm and leg thrown across her. Even when Regina had had past lovers, they had never stayed over. Especially not with Henry in the house. And the snoring this person was doing would never be tolerated.

She tried to remember what had happened last night. But found she had no memory at all. The last thing she remembered was the horror she felt finding Henry with one of her Mother’s spellbooks. Regina had grabbed it from him and then nothing. Everything after that was a blank.

The person behind her snorted and turned allowing Regina breathing room to move around. She extricated herself from the intruder and turned her head to take in who had dared to make themselves at home in her bedroom. When she saw who was in her bed her jaw dropped. She was rendered speechless.

The intruder snorted again and opened bleary eyes. They blinked over at her a few times while smacking their lips and yawning lightly. She smiled over at her while rubbing her belly. Then realization dawned on her and she sat up straight fast. “Regina!”

Regina nearly fell out of bed as she was jolted out of her stupor. “Ms. Swan,” she hissed, “What the hell are you doing in my bed?”

Emma’s eyes roamed over Regina smiling and she looked like she was going to reach out to her but stopped when she took in the fact that Regina was naked. Her cheeks burned red and Regina following her line of sight pulled the sheets up to cover herself.

Emma licked her lips and swallowed. “You’re back.   That’s – ,“ Emma wasn’t sure how to finish. She was glad she was back but Gigi -.

“And you’re in my bed. I’ll ask you again what the hell are you’re doing here?” Regina gritted out through her teeth. She was mortified. They hadn’t … had they? She wondered confused.

“Well, this is our bed. Or we share it,” at Regina’s raised eyebrow. “We’ve been sharing it –,” her cheeks were completely flushed now. She took a breath and tried again. “I did put you on a nightgown, I guess you maybe slipped out of it,” she pointed to the garment that was peeking from underneath the Mayor.

Regina was becoming more confused by the second. She had no idea what the words the idiot was trying to string together were but she knew she needed to regain control of the situation. “Well, whatever happened you need to leave. Now. Before Henry sees you.”

Emma realized that Regina didn’t seem to have any recollection of past events. She closed her eyes for a second and pushed the pain of Gigi away from her. She needed to stay in this moment. Later, there would be time to grieve for her babygirl.

She turned to the nightstand and took up her phone. She opened up her videos and pics app and showed it to Regina. “I think this will help explain things.”

Regina reluctantly took the phone and looked at the pictures. She saw a little girl who resembled her. She saw a child with the same scar on her lip that she had. And the same scars on her back that her mother had given her. Regina began to get alarmed. She looked back and forth between Emma and the phone.

She scrolled through faster. She saw Henry, Emma, and the child playing and laughing together. There were pictures of Ruby, Tink and Granny with the child.

She moved to the videos and in some they called the child Gigi and in others Regina. Regina’s mouth dropped open again. What the hell was going on?!!!??

“The spell. It was a young again spell. You, Gigi, you know- is you.” Emma tried explaining again but knew she was still messing up. She took a deep breath and began again. “Henry accidentally put a young again spell on you. And then you were 5 years old again.”

Regina’s mind was still reeling. She felt like she had been invaded. She was terrified about all she didn’t know and from the looks of it, that seemed to be everything.

Emma understood that she was being overwhelmed right now. She placed a gentle hand on top of Regina’s. “I’m sorry. I know how hard everything was and I’m sorry.”

“What are you blabbering about Ms. Swan?” Regina was still scrolling and still trying to reconcile what she had been told.

“Cora – your Mom. I’m so sorry.”

Regina looked at her and could read the pity on her face. She hated pity. That’s precisely why she never told anyone anything. Her face grew inflamed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Ms. Swan. But I’m sure you don’t either,” she pulled her hand away from Emma’s.

“I know about paying for being an expensive little girl,” Emma said quietly.

Regina’s eyes flew over to her and the shock on her face was evident. Emma saw her embarrassment and her grasping for control and averted her face. She knew now why Regina needed to keep such a firm grip on things.

“I’m sure you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Regina managed to say shakily.

Emma nodded. She turned back to Regina. “I’m glad you’re home. I’m – I’m going to get dressed now,” she dug into the nightstand next to her and pulled out more memory cards. She handed them to Regina. “I hope you like these.”

Regina was horrified watching Emma strut around her room as if she owned it. She went into the closet and came out with clothes that obviously weren’t Regina’s. She went into Regina’s drawers and pulled out other personal belongings. She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Regina used the time to jump out of bed and pull on a nightgown and robe. She waited a few minutes, staring at the closed door for Emma to return so that she could give her a piece of her mind. Then her eyes went back to the memory cards Emma had given her. She began to look at the pictures and videos still in a state of shock and denial.

The child obviously looked like her. And she had all of her characteristics. But – Regina just couldn’t wrap her mind around everything. Emma had talked about her being an expensive little girl who had to pay. That was something that was so shameful for Regina she’d never breathed a word of it to anyone. There was no way she could know – unless….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX         

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind Emma she turned the water on and then sank down onto the floor crying. She tried to be as quiet as possible. But her heart was completely broken. She had lost Gigi. A little girl she had sworn to protect.

Even though she knew she had done the right thing, she realized now that living with that was going to be entirely different. She allowed herself a few more minutes to grieve for Gigi.

She got up and performed her morning routine. She came out of the bathroom to find Regina still lost in the videos.

“I gotta admit, you were the most adorable thing in the world,” she said as heard a video of her, Henry, and Gigi playing back. Gigi was calling out to her to Look Ma! And Ma, watch this!

Regina’s reverie broke and she looked over to see Ms. Swan standing and smiling in her bedroom. She wasn’t sure how to put all the pieces together but –. “Precisely why are you in my home Ms. Swan?”

Emma came forward slowly. She knew Regina was still reeling and she had to be delicate. “You were 5. Like, for a really long time. It took months to get you back.”

At this news, Regina’s mouth dropped again.

“Someone had to protect you and Henry.”

At the curious choice of words Regina’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean protect?”

Emma’s face began to flush knowing that she had stepped in it. She wrapped her arms around the bedpost and leaned on it. “Well, some people thought – that – umm….”

“Spit it out Ms. Swan!”

Emma took a breath, “Some people suggested – maybe – finding you a home outside the town lines.” Emma glanced at Regina through her lashes, with her head bowed.

Regina took this news in better than expected. She gave a small ghostly smile and closed her eyes for a second before staring ahead. “I take it you mean your parents?” She raised an eyebrow in Emma’s direction.

“Yeah, well… obviously I wouldn’t let them.” Emma took a seat on the bed.

Regina looked at her curiously, “Why not?”

Emma was appalled. “What do you mean why not? You’re Henry’s other Mother. If something happened to you that I could’ve prevented – he’d never forgive me. And I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

Regina saw the sincerity on her face but was still confused. There had never been any love lost between the two of them. They mostly fought like cats and dogs. She would’ve thought getting rid of her was high up on her list of to-do’s.

“Plus, you were just so fricken’ cute. I – I loved you,” she whispered.

Regina almost comically fell over in her stupor. Before she had a chance to say anything though the bedroom door opened and in strolled Henry.

“Mom!” Henry’s face mirrored Regina’s from a minute ago. He leaped into the bed and over to his Mom. “Mom! Mom!” he just kept saying over and over as he buried himself in her arms and for the first time in a long time cried in his Mother’s arms.

Regina’s heart swelled. It had been so long since Henry had put his arms around her willingly. And his crying moved her.

“I thought you were going to be gone forever. It was so long Mom.”

Regina had tears in her eyes to match her son’s as she clutched him to her. She kissed him repeatedly and held him tight against her.

“That’s why I did it,” was all Emma added before walking downstairs to give them privacy.


	17. She's Back!

**CHAPTER 17**

Regina stood in her closet looking around. Her things were pushed to the furthest part of the walls. There were clothes that she assumed belonged to Emma and clothes belonging to a small child. Regina stood next to these lost in thought.

She understood what Emma was saying and she had no reason to not believe it. Especially after watching so many of the videos. She hadn’t finished them but she would when she had more time. She just couldn’t continue right now.

She understood this Gigi was her. But she had no memories of that time. She had actively worked to forget as much of her childhood as she could but this was different. To her, this felt like a violation of her body and mind. These things happened and she had no control over any of it. And she hated not having control. She didn’t feel safe unless she could control the situation.

She went into her dresser and pulled out the drawers. There were obviously Emma’s things. But among them were also children’s items. She wondered where Emma had gotten the money to pay for all of this. And her taste was just tacky. She cringed at being seen in public in some of those outfits. Even as a child she had taste and class. Her mother taught her to act as a Queen no matter what the occasion. Nor how young and confused she was over the situation.

She went into the bathroom to perform her morning routine and get dressed. She walked in shaking her head and picking up as she went. Emma was obviously as slovenly in her household as her clothes and lack of manners stated. She would have to give her entire house a good clean down from top to bottom.

She dressed, with more cleaning along the way. Tidied up her room and went downstairs. She inspected all the rooms to see what all work she had ahead of her to get it back to the way it should be. On her way she noticed a lot of children’s toys and items strewn around the house. Seeing signs of Gigi being a real live breathing version of herself as a child was unnerving to say the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had gone downstairs and checked the refrigerator. As usual, there wasn’t much there. She wondered if Regina would like to go to Granny’s. She waited downstairs to give her and Henry time to reconcile.

She heard the sounds of getting ready and went into the den and put on the television. As she sat, she looked around at all of the signs of Gigi strewn around the room. She would have to pick them up later.

Regina was the first downstairs. “Ms. Swan? I thought you’d left.”

“You’ve been calling me Ma for the past couple of months, I think as an adult you can manage Emma. And I have nowhere to go remember? I moved out to take care of you. By the way, you’re welcome.”

Regina crossed her arms but didn’t say anything else. Thankfully Henry clomped downstairs saving them from speaking.

He wrapped his arm around Regina and smiled up at her. “Are we going to Granny’s now or what?”

Regina regarded him with a smile, “Granny’s?”

Henry shrugged. “Ma can’t cook,” he sat beside Emma and she ruffled his hair before giving him a lighthearted punch to his arm. “Ow! Child abuse!” The two laughed.

Regina stood watching the familiarity between them. She sighed. She knew she wasn’t up to the task of cooking and getting out of the house was a good idea. “Let’s go.” She went to grab her purse and phone. She had her purse in her hand but couldn’t find her phone where she always left it at. “Where’s my phone?”

Emma and Henry laughed together. “Gigi,” was all they got out in between laughs.

Regina stood with a frustrated look on her face while she waited for their childish antics to calm. “What about Gigi?” It was still strange to talk about a child who was her but wasn’t.

Emma walked over to her and put her hand on her arm. “You were just so adorable. When you first got here you were afraid of everything. Electricity, indoor plumbing, cars, EVERYTHING.”

Henry walked over to her. “Yeah. The very first thing you did was scream and blow out every light in the house. You said they were wicked.”

“What does any of this have to do with my phone?”

Emma bounced on her toes, “Well, I took a picture of you with my phone, well, Gigi, and you – she got really mad. You said that I was trying to steal your soul. So I had to show you the phone and how it worked. Then afterward we went shopping. We stopped here to get your credit cards and I switched phones with you. Yours for mine. After we went shopping and had lunch, we got ice cream. You just tossed the phone right in the garbage bin.”

“And you left my phone there?”

“It’s not like you needed it. And I wasn’t going rooting in there.”

Regina rolled her eyes and led the way out. She headed for her car while Henry and Emma who had originally been headed over to Emma’s bug turned and walked back.

They got inside and buckled up. Emma turned to Regina, “Um… I have to warn you. A lot has changed. It has been three months.”

Regina put the car into drive. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. It’s only been a few months. How much could you have possibly destroyed?”

Emma and Henry exchanged a loaded glance. They said nothing as Regina headed to Granny’s.


	18. Home??

**CHAPTER 18**

As soon as they walked into Granny’s Regina knew things had changed drastically. The entire diner got quiet as the peasants comically were frozen in place. But she had been trained to be a Queen and so she took it the way she took all of their stares and whispers and not so whispers about and around her. She straightened her back and held her head high with her eyes ever forward as she started toward the back booth to take a seat.

Ruby flew over to her and wrapped her arms around her. “Regina, you’re back!”

Regina was appalled. She pulled out of her arms and scowled her distaste. She had always liked the wolf. She felt bad for the girl’s plight in life. To be cursed with lycanthropy was horrible. And Regina knew she carried the weight of what she did while in her other skin like a 1000 pound burden on her back. But this insolence wouldn’t be tolerated.

When she pulled away she was engulfed by Granny. “Regina, we’re so glad you’re back,” Granny actually kissed her. Before Regina could react, she pulled her to the back booth keeping her arm around her and her hand inside of hers. “Now you sit here child, and Granny’ll get you some breakfast. You must be famished. You’ve definitely had a long trip haven’t ya?” Granny winked at her and went into the kitchen.

Regina sat in stunned silence while Henry and Emma dropped in the opposite side of the booth from her. He, Emma and Ruby all stared at Regina smiling.

Ruby smiled at her for a couple of minutes more before rubbing her hand along Regina’s arm and telling them she’d be back with drinks.

Regina wasn’t sure how to take the attention. She wasn’t really used to be … well… loved. And that is the way they were all looking at her now. She fidgeted uncomfortably. She had spent her life alone. And though Henry helped fill and heal some voids it was her job to take care of him, not the other way around.

Ruby came out with waters plus hot chocolate with cinnamon for Henry and Emma and huge globs of whipped cream for Regina. She smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder and left.

“Ruby and Granny, they helped a lot. When my parents wanted to,” Emma shrugged, “ya know. We came up with a plan to get my things so that I could move in. They helped protect you two if things went wrong,” Emma played with dipping her spoon in and out of her hot chocolate shyly stealing glances at Regina.

Regina took this news in lightly. What the idiots had planned for her didn’t surprise her. She was only surprised that Emma and the Lucas’ had protected her. She still wasn’t sure why they would do such a thing.

“Here you go, special for my girl,” Granny dropped a kiss on top of Regina’s head while she placed a huge stack of apple pancakes in front of her. “Eat up now child. Even now you’re still nothing but skin and bones.” Granny went back to working around the diner.

Ruby brought out Henry and Emma’s grilled cheese with fries even though it was 9 in the morning. She then left the small family alone.

They had finished eating and were on their way out the door when the idiots arrived. The entire diner stopped again to take in the scene before them.

Snow’s eyes widened as she saw Regina. David put his arm around Snow and glared at her.

“Regina,” she greeted her while looking her up and down suspiciously.

Regina gave the two idiots a smirk.

Emma fidgeted uncomfortably beside Regina.

Snow looked over at her, “Emma, we kept your room for you just the way you left it. Snow chuckled to herself, “Well not just. We did a little sprucing up.”

Emma shook her head. “No. I’m good.”

Snow’s mouth fell in shock. “Emma, Regina’s capable of looking after herself now. It’s time for you to stop this and come back home where you belong.”

“I belong where I feel most comfortable. And that’s not with you,” Emma turned and headed out the diner.

Snow’s head flew over to Regina who gave Snow a smirk and a little wave of her fingers. “Bye.”

Regina left with Henry following behind her. He had been a little confused about the conversation but he let it go. He tended to be confused in all of his family’s presence.

Emma was waiting by the car. She had her arms folded and was stomping back and forth.

“Careful you don’t wear a hole in the sidewalk Ms. Swan.” Regina drawled as she unlocked the car and Henry and Emma in.

Emma got in and slammed the door behind her. Regina gave her a frown as she looked closely at her door to make sure that nothing had happened to her precious baby.

“The damned car’s fine! Just go!” Emma grumbled.

Regina rolled her eyes but said nothing more as they headed home. She hadn’t paid much attention before but on the drive back she saw a few things that were starting to make her upset.

Garbage seemed to be sitting at the curb for what looked like days. The streets were filthy. The town looked like it was going to hell in a hand basket. “I really should get back to work. It looks like the town has just given up.”

Henry and Emma looked at one another. “Ummm… well…,” Emma stumbled all over herself not sure how to phrase the rest of what she had to say.

Regina glanced over at her. “Spit it out Ms. Swan. You’re acting like those imbeciles you call parents.”

“Snow and Charming are the new Mayor’s. Well, co-mayor’s I guess.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Regina barked.

Emma sighed. “Need I remind you, you were like 5 Regina. What else did you expect everyone to do? No one had any idea if or when you’d grow up again.”

Regina frowned while she chewed this bit of information over. They got home and she was a bit miffed to see Emma with her own set of keys but she said nothing as they walked inside.

Regina changed her clothes and put on a pair of what she called casualwear. They were a pair of creased pants and a button downed blue blouse. She began cleaning the house.

Henry looked at Emma. “That’s not good.”


	19. What Do I Do Now?

**CHAPTER 19**

While Regina went about cleaning the house, Emma went around with a box removing any and all items that had belonged to Gigi. She was able to get through the task by telling herself she was merely putting them away for later. She got into the kitchen and stopped. On the refrigerator were some of Gigi’s best creations of her family.

Emma stared at the pictures. The happy times they had all shared together playing in her mind. She wore a big goofy grin on her face.

“Something wrong Ms. Swan?”

Emma turned and looked over her shoulder. Regina was staring at her with the most curious expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to stay and run all at the same time.

“Hmm? Oh. It’s just – You- I mean, Gigi, you, drew this. It’s our family.” Emma held the picture out for her to see. Her eyes were bleary and but there was a small smile playing on her lips. “That’s me,” she pointed to one stick figure. “That’s Henry and you,” she pointed to the others.

Regina was a little unnerved to see the emotion playing across Emma’s face. She had thought the woman nothing more than an imbecilic annoyance just like her parents. But whatever she was, she had protected Regina when she was at her most vulnerable. And for that she owed her – something. Even if she couldn’t figure out what it was.

She was still at a loss for all of this talk about Gigi and things she had done and said while not in command of herself. She studied the picture. It was full of huge smiling faces. Regina couldn’t remember ever once drawing a picture of her family as a child. And if she had, they wouldn’t have smiling faces.

“Yes, well, I’ll leave you to it,” Regina walked off and began cleaning in a different room.

Emma put Gigi’s picture back onto the refrigerator. She wasn’t ready to be parted from it yet.

She went upstairs and began picking up all things Gigi related there. She had looked through the rooms earlier and had already decided that the guestroom with an en suite bathroom would work best for her. She put the boxful of Gigi’s things inside the closet.

Next, she got to the bedroom they’d shared. She began transferring her things from the closet and drawers into her new room. She took Gigi’s things and put them in another box that she stored in the back of her closet also.

Her growling stomach told her that it was getting to be lunchtime and she began to wonder what they were going to do. She wandered downstairs and went looking for Regina to ask her plans. She found her back at the refrigerator staring at Gigi’s picture.

“Regina?” When Regina jumped she held up her hands. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I wasn’t scared,” Regina snapped. She stepped back and began straightening her clothes. She looked over at Emma. “Did you need something Ms. Swan?”

Emma raised her eyebrows, “I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch.”

“No,” Regina looked back at the picture and then back at Emma. “You should take Henry and go somewhere.”

Emma looked at Regina suspiciously. She never voluntarily allowed Emma to take Henry anywhere. She knew there was more to it but then again she wasn’t going to complain. “Yeah, sure okay. Did you want us to bring you something back?”

Regina was lost in thought again. “Hmm? No. No. I’ll – I’ll be fine.”

Emma her left in search of Henry. “Hey kid. It’s lunchtime. Get your coat on so we can go eat.”

Henry paused his video game. “But what about my Mom?” he asked surprised.

“She said she was fine.” At his obvious reluctance, “Come on,” she prodded.

Regina walked into the living room and Henry ran to her. “Mom, you’re not coming with us?”

Regina chucked him under his chin. “No my little Prince. You go on ahead. I’ll be fine. Maybe Ms. Swan will take you to play some of those games at the arcade you like,” she whispered loudly to him so that Emma could hear when she noticed his reluctance. She pushed his hair back off his forehead and gave him a kiss.

“Yeah, sure kid. Whatever you want to do,” Emma was a little hurt. Usually Henry jumped at the chance to spend time with her. But she understood he had missed his Mom.

Henry went off to get his coat and Emma turned to Regina. “So what’s going on Regina?”

“What do you mean?”

“You,” Emma pointed at her then herself, “letting me voluntarily take Henry somewhere. And you obviously want us out of the house for a few hours. So what are you up to?”

“Why wouldn’t I take every opportunity to get rid of you?” Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma.

Emma snorted. “We both know getting rid of me doesn’t include Henry.” She raised both her hands, “Go ahead and keep your secrets. I’m not offended.” Emma followed Henry outside. It had been a while since it was just the two of them. She was looking forward to spending some time alone with him.

Regina waited until she was sure they were completely gone before running upstairs. She quickly changed her clothes and fixed her hair and makeup. Then she headed out right behind them.

She hated having holes in her memory. It made her feel like an invalid. Everyone else knew all these things about her that she didn’t know about herself. There was only one other person she could think of who had the power to be able to help restore her memory. Regina knew it was a gamble but it was one she was willing to take.


	20. In Search of the Truth

**CHAPTER 20**

Regina made her way into her family vault. She began perusing her spell books. She found a couple of memory spells but none that would give her the results she wanted. Those spells just wanted to give her a chance to relive the experiences she had. And she had no wants to go back to being 5 again.

Her childhood was hard enough. Her Mother had seen to that. She’d taken away and destroyed everything that Regina had ever wanted for herself. When she did hope for things, her Mother would use it as a way to teach her life lessons that usually ended in her tears and witnessing just how cruel people could be.

She finally gave up looking. Her search had resulted in nothing. She needed to check her Mother’s things. The problem was, her mother’s things were usually all dark magic. And that was a place Regina was well aware she needed to tread lightly.

She made her way back into town. Ms. Swan had said that Rumple had given her the potion to restore her to herself again. That damned imp was always behind everything.

Regina walked into Gold’s shop and would’ve liked to have said she was surprised by what she saw. She wasn’t.

Gold was standing at the counter with his cane lying atop it. He had a huge smile on his face like he was expecting her. She was sure he was.

At least his shop hadn’t changed. It was bursting at the seams with tons of what looked like useless crap. Except each item contained tiny bits of magic and memories that he had collected over time from past victims of his. Walking through there always left one with a feeling of the macabre.

“The Queen has returned!”

Regina cocked her head to the side, “What all do you know about this Gold?”

“Seriously? No hello, how are you after these 3 months? No thank you for returning me to myself?”

“I’m sure whatever was necessary for you to help, was something that benefited you that you’ve already taken payment for. Now, answer the question.”

Gold sighed and shook his head sadly, “Well if you recall, it wasn’t me who cast the spell. That would be your son,” at the narrowing of her eyes, Gold continued. “I merely helped assist Ms. Swan with your safe return.”

Regina studied him looking for signs of deception. She could sense none. But the imp was good. She sighed and looked around. “What exactly was that spell? How did I turn into a 5 year old? Not just that, apparently it was _me_ at 5 years old.”

“Our alternate lives and selves are still going on as we speak. Time is linear as well as circular. That spell managed to punch through and bring you from there to here. Tell me, what all do you remember?” Gold leaned onto the counter balancing his head in his hand.

“Nothing,” Regina threw her hands out to her sides. “I remember absolutely nothing. And it’s driving me up the wall. Everyone knows all these things about me and I have no idea what the hell they’re talking about.”

“Interesting.”

When he failed to elaborate, Regina walked to the counter opposite him. “There’re all these pictures and videos of me. But a happier me. More - carefree. There’s a lot of them with me and Henry,” a ghost of a smile played upon her lips. She looked him in the eye, “I want those memories back.” Gold smiled slowly and Regina felt a shiver run down her spine. She took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

“Well it just so happens that I believe I saw something along those lines in Cora’s book when I was trying to get you back here,” he pulled out the book and began thumbing through it. “Ahh, yes, well. It appears I’m going to need more time to look this over. It is in a language that’s been dead for centuries and all.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Regina said. She turned to leave before turning back again. “And no funny business Rumplestiltskin.”

“Dearie, whatever could do you mean?” Rumple asked innocently.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Regina tried to make a grand exit but the door closed slowly behind her.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina made her way over the grocery store. The refrigerator had been completely empty. There wasn’t even any milk or bread. She shuddered to think what her poor boy had been eating these last few months. She stocked up on staples and began picking out things for dinner. She wanted to make sure Henry got a full nutritious meal tonight.

She was looking over the steaks when Snow and David made their unwelcome presence known.

Snow cleared her throat loudly, “Hello Regina. Glad you’re back,” she looked her up and down.

Regina smirked over in her direction. Idiot number two was standing behind idiot number one sneering down at Regina over Snow’s shoulder. “Yes, well dear. I heard all about your concerns for me finding a good home.”

“We thought that it might be in your best interests,” the look on Snow’s face conveyed quite the opposite.

Regina wasn’t too happy about having the Savior staying at her home and so close to Henry. But she did love the way that it got under Snow’s skin that she’d chosen to continue to stay with her even now. “It’s a good thing your daughter didn’t agree then isn’t it?”

Snow huffed, “And you wonder why we did? Look at you, still just wanting to come in between a child and their mother even now. You will never change,” Snow scoffed.

Regina got right into Snow’s face. “On my worst day I’m still 100 times better than you. Your father did you not one favor catering to your selfish ways. Did you ever think she’s choosing to stay with me because it’s a better alternative than dealing with you?”

“Just go about your business Regina,” Charming pulled his wife away. He put his arm around her, “Let’s go.”

Regina wasn’t too happy about their exchange. But she had no idea why she was the one emotional over the lack of concern that either idiot were showing to their own daughter. Snow’s father she knew was to blame for Snow’s issues. The way he coddled her even for someone who was a single parent always was a little sickening.

Charming however had no excuses. He had lived a hard life before taking over his brother’s identity. He understood what it meant to work for what you have and to fight for all you’re worth. It was just a shame he seemed to forget those things when he was in such despicable company as his wife.

The two of them might have true love between them. But for the first time Regina found herself wondering where did that leave Emma?


	21. Remembering Gigi

**CHAPTER 21**

Emma stood at Regina’s bedroom door nervously before she knocked on the door. The night had been a nice calm one so far. They had had dinner together as a family while Henry and Emma caught Regina up on most of what had been going on for the past few months. Then Henry and Regina had snuggled while the family watched a movie together.

Regina had sent Henry to bed after the movie and then had retired herself. Emma had gotten ready for bed but began to feel homesick. It took her a while to figure out it wasn’t a home she was wanting. It was Regina.

“Come in,” Regina called. Emma opened the door to find her lying in the middle of her bed. She was still looking at videos of Gigi.

“Yes Ms. Swan?”

Emma stood there for a second trying to orient herself. “I was, umm,” she sighed and jumped into the bed without asking. Regina raised her eyebrows at her but said nothing. “What movie are you on?” She looked over on the screen and saw a flashback to Henry helping Gigi on her bike. “That was a great day,” she smiled. She was so proud of riding it even though it still had the training wheels on it. I was going to take them off this weekend but then,” Emma trailed off and shrugged.

Regina studied Emma and realized that she knew very little about this woman who was her son’s other parent. She had spent so long just making sure she stayed on the margin of her and her son’s life. But Henry had made it perfectly clear that he wanted and perhaps even needed them both. Regina still wasn’t sure how she felt about that but knew it was time to start finding out.

Regina went back to staring at the screen. “I have zero recollection of any of this. It all seems like it’s someone else. But I’m staring straight at me. I haven’t figured out how that could be yet.”

Emma moistened her lips, “Well Rumple explained that it was like our alternate selves are still existing somewhere in a linear and circular pattern of time. And that time takes a while to straighten itself out.” Emma shrugged, “maybe you still will get these memories. Time just needs to straighten itself back out again.”

Regina raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t expected an eloquent answer from the offspring of the idiots. Curiouser and curiouser she found this woman.

She went back to the screen and started another video.

Emma leaned her head on Regina’s pillow and turned her hand to where the two of them could watch together. When their hands touched there was a shock of something. Emma gasped, “What was that?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Magic, my dear. Haven’t you been in this town long enough to figure that out yet?”

“It’s just – I wasn’t expecting it just from touching your hand. Is that normal?”

Regina frowned, “No.”

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina awoke the next morning with a crick in her neck. She had slept on it the wrong way and would now be paying that price all day. She started to move out of bed. She hated lying around after she was awake.

She opened her eyes slowly after taking a mental inventory of the rest of her body. She was especially warm on her side. Then she began to take in everything else.

She almost jumped as she looked over and became aware of Ms. Swan sleeping beside her. She had her mouth slightly open and was snoring softly. Regina frowned.

Last thing she remembered were going through the videos together. Emma would comment on the day and tell her all about the circumstances surrounding it. Regina still felt really disconnected from it all but she’d found herself enjoying Emma’s narration. She’d even laughed in a few places.

The magic that flowed between them though disturbed her. Because even now it was still happening. They weren’t even physically touching but Regina was aware of a feeling of almost a humming to her skin where it was in close proximity with Ms. Swans.

She had no idea what the hell was wrong. She knew of only one thing that could cause something like that to happen. And there was just zero way that could be true. There was no way true love was brimming between them. She didn’t even know this woman!

She pushed it from her mind. It was just pure insanity. First of all, she was straight. She’d never had any inclinations toward women in her life. Second of all, Daniel was her true love. And you only get one chance at that. Her mother had made sure she understood that with the cruel casual crush of her hand around Daniel’s heart.

She got up and went about her morning routine. She stopped by Henry’s room to find him still asleep. She stood in the doorway watching her little prince. It seemed like it had been so long ago since she had been with him. In a lot of ways it was. Before the appearance of her 5 year old self, their relationship was still strained.   But the happiness and gratitude he had shown of her returning surprised her as much as him.

She moved over to him and placed a kiss upon his head. She left him sleeping and headed downstairs. She went into her study and tidied up. She needed to figure out what was next for her. If she was no longer Mayor then she had no clue. This had been her town for so long she’d assumed it always would be. Now she had a world of other possibilities to explore. She sat at her desk and got lost in the what next of it all.


	22. Settling In

**CHAPTER 22**

Gold sure was taking his sweet time figuring out how to go about getting Regina’s memories restored. But in the meantime, she had more pressing things to take care of.

It was Granny who offered Regina the key to her future. She mentioned that her doctor wanted her to cut down on strenuous physical activities. Regina instantly pepped up.

Cooking had always been a passion for Regina. She loved feeding people and sharing a good meal with good company. Unfortunately living in this town, that usually just meant her and Henry. And now Emma.

So she took over baking for the diner. After her desserts received rave reviews, she began baking for Country Bread. Then slowly more orders for more than just desserts came in. Before she knew it, Regina was running a full catering service out of her home kitchen.

When you love what you do, you never work a day in your life. And Regina was having a blast. But she still wanted more.

It was around a mouthful of her newest concoction, a lemon truffled torte from Emma that got her wheels spinning again. Why not take it farther than just catering in a small town?

She was an experienced businesswoman. And she’d loved a lot of the parts of being Mayor. So she began to develop a line of products to sell nationally. She started with just a few simple organic apple themed products. Soaps, bath solvents, shampoos, lotions, and conditioners. She also had a few edibles. Apple sauces, compotes, and other baby foods made from fresh local organic ingredients. Her company was called Simply Regal.

Her prosperity in her business led to her branching out in the community. She had partnered with local farmers to provide her the components for her products. This led to more wealth which led to more hiring to keep up with demand which led to more in everyone’s pockets and goodwill towards everyone. The former Evil Queen’s tide had definitely turned as far as the town was concerned. Eventually more than half the town was employed by her one way or another.

Personally things were going great also. She and Henry were able to keep their relationship on good terms. It was almost like old times. The two of them were enjoying one another’s company again. They sought out every opportunity to spend time together that they could.

And then there was Emma. The woman still managed to infuriate her. After that first night of falling asleep in Regina’s bed, Emma seemed to appear nightly. They never really discussed it. Emma would come in to fetch something or other and end up asleep in Regina’s bed. They just kinda left it as one of those things between the two of them that went unspoken.

Regina couldn’t explain it and knew she didn’t want to examine it in any way. But when she found herself sitting up waiting for Emma to get home after a late night emergency call, she knew that the time for running was over. The two of them needed to talk.

XOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

Emma dragged herself into the house exhausted. She collapsed on the sofa for a while. Then the need to feel that rush that she got from Regina overtook her. Even though she didn’t want to, her body began to move of its own accord.

She made it upstairs and changed quickly. She went into Regina’s room. She had found that she just couldn’t sleep any other way and Regina had never kicked her out.

She couldn’t explain what was going on. At first, she thought that it was all about Gigi. She still missed her little babygirl. There was an open hole there that continued to ache. But she came to realize it wasn’t just that. Because it wasn’t just bedtime that had her seeking Regina’s company.

From the moment she opened her eyes in the morning until she closed them at night, Regina had become her first and last thoughts. Then she thought maybe it was just the whole family dynamic. But it wasn’t that either. There were times she almost envied the time Regina and Henry spent together. And not always just for Henry’s sake either. She found herself a little jealous of her own son. That one had been a hard reality to face.

Since the moment she got into town, Regina had done nothing but show and tell her that she wanted her gone. She’d thrown everything at Emma but Emma still stood strong. Then the curse broke and all hell broke loose. But even that didn’t last. Then she and Regina had begun trying to meet one another at a crossroads for Henry’s sake. He’d proven that he needed both of his Mothers in his life. And they both wanted his happiness above all else.

Now things between them were actually pretty great. The house was always a waft in scents from Regina’s latest concoctions. Emma’s jeans were getting so tight to the point that they were starting to cut off her circulation.

Emma found herself wanting to rush home after work. She loved being included as part of the family with zero judgments or preconceptions. Regina genuinely accepted her for just who she was. Even at home with her parents, Emma had never felt this peace.

She tried being quiet about walking into the bedroom. But when she opened the door Regina was sitting up with the light on completely awake. She looked over at Emma.

“We need to talk.”

Emma let out a huge sigh.


	23. You say... I Only Hear What I Want To

**CHAPTER 23**

Emma’s initial reaction was to run. But she scanned quickly for escape and found she really had nowhere to run to. She had been distant from her parents since the Gigi fiasco. She didn’t feel that it was all her fault. They hadn’t even really tried to reconnect with her since the day at the diner. She saw them at work every day but they kept all conversation on mundane tasks and easy gossip.

Now here she was staring at the face of a woman who could make or break her with her pinkie. Emma hated that. She hated her vulnerability. She hated being that easy and dependent upon anyone.

It was the complacency. That staying in one place too long. It’s why she ran. When you stopped, you got comfortable. And you forgot that people didn’t want you.

Now she had gotten comfortable here. And now Regina was about to kick her out on the streets. And this time Emma knew her heart just couldn’t take it.

She crossed her arms defiantly and blanked out her face. She could do this. Thanks to all the experience in foster care, this was nothing. Just one more home that wasn’t really her home.  One more door for her to walk away from. 

Regina took in the defiant posture but didn’t let it deter her. The entire time Emma had been gone, all she thought about was her safety. Once she’d heard her come home, she’d been sitting there getting furious. At herself for the thought that this woman had come to be an important part of her life when she had fought so long and hard to get rid of her.

They stood in the silence across from one another, the tension in the room growing so taut it was at its breaking point.

“So what did you want to talk about,” Emma couldn’t take the tension anymore. Her stomach was already in knots and here she was about to have the hammer slammed down on her. She wasn’t going to fight her. She’d just turn on her heel as soon as Regina told her to leave and walk with her head held high out the door. She’d get her things later.

But Regina just continued to sit there with those puppy dog eyes. Emma wanted to be angry at her. She also wanted to wrap her in her arms and kiss away her pain. This made her furious when Regina was obviously gearing up to throw her out, “What Regina?!?”

Regina looked away from her. She had thought that she was ready to take this step. But with Emma standing defiantly in front of her, she began to waver. “I just - ,” she sighed and shut her eyes tight. “Are you hungry? I could make you something.”

Emma frowned. “No I’m not hungry. I’m just tired. Move over.” She climbed in bed and turned her back quickly.

Regina turned out her light and lay next to Emma. If only they’d turned to one another they could’ve seen that they were both staring into the darkness and feeling just as empty on the inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma had planned to get up early the next morning and sneak out of Regina’s bedroom. Unfortunately the woman had the internal clock of a rooster even at this age and was already up and out before Emma could blink her eyes.

She had been working almost nonstop lately. Emma wasn’t sure if it was to avoid her or what. But she was usually gone before Emma even made her way downstairs.

Emma went through her morning routine and then headed downstairs. She had poked her head in her son’s room on the way and saw that he was already up and out. He had been having a lot of fun lately helping his Mom in her new business.

Emma was alone again. That was the story of her life.

She made her way to the diner and picked up a paper to peruse while she waited for her coffee and bear claw.

“Whatcha looking for? As the Sheriff you pretty much get all of the news first around here,” Ruby handed her her breakfast then leaned over waiting for the latest gossip.

“I need my own place.”

“Things not going well with the Mrs?” Ruby grinned. She’d noticed the looks that had been passing between the two women. And she could see the way Emma’s face mooned over when Regina was within her vicinity. She tended to puff herself up like a male peacock waiting to be picked to mate.

“I’m an adult. I should have my own place. I did have my own place before moving here.”

“Yeah but now you get free room and board, plus delicious food, plus you get to cuddle at night with the Mrs.”

Emma’s face fell. “She doesn’t want me,” that admission hurt her to make. But she couldn’t hide from it anymore.

Ruby looked her friend over. She had known Regina a long time and she knew that there was no way that was true. Regina obviously had feelings for Emma just as Emma had them for her. For two smart women, they really were idiots.

“Honey, that’s just not true.”

“It is. She was going to ask me to move out last night.”

Ruby had no idea what was going on but she knew that it had nothing to do with either one of them not wanting the other. But as Emma’s best friend, she was supposed to be loyal to her first. Even though Regina was also kinda like a sister to her now too. Gawd, when did her life get so complicated?!!

“Look, if it’s that bad, then you should come and stay with me. I have my own place from Granny’s and an extra room that’s got your name all over it. It’ll be great! We’ll have tons of fun!”

“Really?”

“Great. I gotta get to work,” Emma grabbed her bag and made for the door. “I’ll talk with ya later Rubes.”

Emma didn’t get home until late that night.

“There’s dinner waiting for you in the microwave,” Regina offered.

“No thanks. I ate already.” Emma went over to their son and ruffled his hair. They were in the living room. Henry was watching some ninja show and Regina was reading a book. Now seemed as good a time as any. Emma took the seat beside Henry.

“So, I wanted to let you both know, I’ll be moving out soon.”

“Really? Why Ma? I thought you liked it here.”

Regina was hurt but she quickly covered it with an air of indifference. She kept her eyes glued to her book even as she felt Emma’s eyes boring into her.

“I’m a grown up. I need to sow my royal oats and spread my wings. I’m going to be moving in with Ruby. It’s not like I’ll be gone or anything. I’m just 15 minutes down the street.”

“Cool,” Henry went back to his show now that the commercials were over.

Regina felt her heart constricting in her chest. “I’m going to turn in. 30 more minutes Henry then bedtime.” She bent and gave him a kiss.

“Sure Mom.”

She looked at Emma, “Good night Ms. Swan.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Emma waited as long as she could before joining Regina. She made sure her lights were out. She had tried not sleeping with her at all. But something in her kept pulling her to the blasted woman and she knew there was no way she was going to get any rest if she didn’t.

She snuck quietly into the room. She crawled into the bed quietly and had just lay down and shut her eyes. Then she heard her. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. She could not have heard what she thought she heard. She sat up and turned on her light. Regina sat up beside her. “What?”

“I don’t want you to leave.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. I didn't realize that much time had gone by. I'll have something more up soon.

**CHAPTER 24**

“What?”

Regina nervously chewed on her lip. She looked like she wanted to take the words back as soon as she said them. But she knew it was do or die time. She swallowed her nerves and said again, “I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay.”

Emma still wasn’t sure she had heard correct. She pinched her arm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s just – I thought that we were all comfortable here.”

“I thought you wanted me to leave.”

“Why would you think that dear?” Regina was pretty sure she hadn’t done anything to offend her. She’d been bending over backward trying to keep the peace in the house.

“You said you wanted to talk. I’ve been around enough to know what that means,” Emma grumbled avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly Regina understood. Emma was an orphan. Even as an adult she carried that like a stamp written all across her. Regina had spent her life wanting to escape her Mother but Emma had never even had one so for her rejection and abandonment were her first gut reactions.

She reached across the bed and grabbed Emma’s hand. “I’ve never not wanted you. Well, not lately anyway,” she admitted.

Emma gave a small smile to show she understood and didn’t hold it against her. She’d take it for now.

“I was sitting up waiting for you last night and I started getting angry at myself,” Regina confessed.

Emma had begun to lightly stroke the back of Regina’s soft hands with her thumb. “Why?” She scrunched her face.

“Because you were late getting in of course!”

Emma rolled her eyes, “No, I know that. I mean why would you get angry about it?”

Regina flung her head back and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. Then she straightened up and confessed, “Because I was worried about you. Besides Henry, there hasn’t been anyone for me to have to worry about for a long time.”

Emma smiled, her heart warming at this news. She turned to Regina excitedly, “I like you too.” She leaned over to give her a kiss.

Regina frowned and put a hand between them, “I didn’t say that. I said I was worried about you.”

Emma grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay. I’m not expecting an I love you tonight,” Emma yawned and lay back among the pillows. She would’ve loved the kiss but she’d settle for the hand holding for now. She pulled Regina’s hand across her chest as she felt her smooth skin. She drew patterns with her thumb on the back of her hand while she delighted in the feel of magic flowing between them. There were even small sparks to go along with the tingles.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t hold out for hope of that anyway. I merely said I was worried about you,” Regina followed suit after turning out the light. She pulled the blankets higher but still hadn’t removed her hand from Emma’s.

Emma turned to her in the darkened room. “If you’re worrying about it, it’s because you care. And if you care, then that means you love me.”

Regina scoffed but said nothing else.

“I care about you too you know.”

“Hmm?” Regina couldn’t hold back her yawn either.

“I mean, you feed me everyday. And you take care of our kid really well. And you’re just – you’re very beautiful.” Emma faced her in the dark. There was enough light streaming through from the windows that she could just make her out. “I missed you when you were gone too.”

“What?”

Emma released Regina’s hand and propped her head up on her palm. “When you were Gigi. I was really scared. And worried where you were and what was happening to you. As much as I wanted to keep Gigi, I knew it was wrong. This is your life. You deserved to live it.”

Regina digested this news but had nothing to say. She still felt out of sorts about the whole Gigi incident. She hated not being in control so by keeping silent she could gain some control over the situation.

Emma licked her lips nervously, “That’s when I realized that I loved Gigi, because I already had feelings for you,” she confessed.

Now Regina turned to Emma. She bit her lower lip and then leaned over. She captured her eyes with hers while she moved closer to Emma. She leaned over and kissed her.

It was a slow exploratory kiss. Soft yet gentle. With a warm familiarity to it. Emma reached out and wrapped her arm around her pulling her in closer so that their entire bodies were making contact. And even though she wanted more Emma wasn’t surprised or upset when Regina gently pushed her away.

Regina lay back on her pillow feeling her lips and body tingled where it had been pressed against Emma. She smiled shyly over at her in the darkness. “I’m – I don’t think now’s a good time for - .”

“That’s good,” Emma nodded. “I understand.”

“We’re going to have to talk to Henry about this,” Emma grinned over at her.

Regina gave her an amused glance, “Henry already assumed we were a couple. I told him that you were sleeping in my bed because you missed Gigi but I don’t think he bought it.”

“Smart kid.”

“Yeah. He got it from me,” the two shared a laugh. “So are we really dating?” the concept was new to Regina. She was used to people taking what they wanted from her or else her taking what she wanted from them and then moving on. Emma was the first person since her husband who’d ever even spent the night in her bed before.

“Is it dating if you already have a kid?” Emma asked with her face scrunched.

Regina chuckled but Emma persisted, “No. Seriously, I’m asking. We already have a kid and we’re sharing a bed. Are we dating?”

“Let’s just call it getting to know one another and not put anymore pressure on either one of us?” Regina compromised.

Emma was fine with that. They had their whole lives ahead of them for more. And now they both knew they were on the same road to get there. She could wait.

She closed her eyes and slept.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Emma awoke to an empty bed. As usual. She stretched and yawned like a cat while blinking at the morning sun’s glare filtering in through the windows.

Regina was always up at the crack of dawn just like her miniature counterpart. She really needed to break whatever alarm clock they were using.

She lay in bed for a while going over last night’s events. Regina liked her too! And now they were dating! She felt like the luckiest woman in the world. No one ever chose her. And now Regina had openly admitted to wanting her to stick around.

She reached over and picked up her phone from the night table beside her. She opened up her video gallery and began to randomly pick out videos of her Gigi to watch. She had been doing this almost daily. Well most days anyway. Some were just too painful for her to watch.  

She knew that Gigi and Regina were two different people. Regina was the result of years of suffering and torture.   While Gigi who had a hard life already also, still held onto some youthful innocence and hope that if she behaved the way that Cora wanted her to, then she’d be okay.

Emma worried all the time about her baby girl just as she’d worried about Regina while she’d been gone. But when Regina got back and informed her she had no memory of anything happening while she had been gone, Emma held out hope that this time around maybe Gigi had found a happy place. According to Gold, there are multiple realities going on simultaneously. Emma hoped with everything in her that Gigi had found one that was deserving of her precious babygirl.

She wiped away an errant tear. Then went through her morning routine. She went downstairs fairly certain that she would find the house empty as she had for the past few weeks since Regina had become a serious cooking mogul.

She found a note written on the refrigerator. ‘Breakfast in microwave.’ She opened the microwave door and found a plate. She smiled to herself as she sat at the kitchen island and ate.

She decided to get silly. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of her wearing a big stupid grin on her face with her empty plate. She snapped the selfie and sent it to Regina.

Then she kept sending her messages.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina had dropped Henry off for school as was her custom before heading over to her new set of office above her factory. She had been able to get the factory at a steal since the economy was so bad when she got back and set up shop almost immediately for her line of edibles and beauty products. She had barely gotten settled when she heard commotion outside her door. She walked out into the waiting area and wasn’t at all surprised by what she found.

“We need to talk with you,” Idiot one demanded as she glared over at Regina’s secretary. Idiot two was standing behind her as he usually did mirroring the frown upon her face.

Regina crossed her arms and arched her brow. “Funny. I have no want or care to speak with either one of you idiots,” Regina turned to walk back into her office. “Have the guards escort them out,” she threw over her shoulder as she walked back into her office.

Snow scoffed. She pushed past Ariel and ran up to Regina’s retreating figure. As Regina turned back around she took a tiny step back but otherwise refused to budge. “You owe us.”

“I owe you nothing,” Regina spat out.

“You owe this town,” Snow countered.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her. She knew she owed this town nothing. They should’ve been more grateful for helping them escape that godforsaken land. Instead a lot of the village idiots were like the Charmings and held fast to trying to figure out ways of getting back to their lives as peasants and lifetime servitude. But she figured it wouldn’t hurt to listen to what the idiots had to say. This was her town. She had built it from the ground up. And she hadn’t appreciated the way the two idiots had destroyed it. She held up her hand to Ariel who had been waiting poised by the phone. “I’ll see them. Then I’ll kick them out myself.” Regina turned and settled into her chair.

The idiots followed her and settled in across from her. Snow sat primly on the edge of her seat glaring at Regina.

“Get on with it, idiot.”

“There’s been problems in the town,” Snow huffed. Again Regina narrowed her eyes at her. “The budget is not balancing itself well and … other things,” Snow trailed off softly. She fidgeted around in her seat. Her posture had lost the arrogance of moments before and now she was back to being the little sniveling creature that Regina knew her to be.

Regina snorted. From what she’d been able to make out the town was going to hell in a handbasket under the reign of the Charmings. There was graffiti and litter lining the streets. Trash was almost never collected. God forbid there was a power outage or a real problem that needed to be fixed. “Budgets don’t fix themselves idiot. That should have been your first clue to your ineptitude. I always knew you weren’t fit to lead a rat around a maze with cheese. Now tell me something I don’t already know.”

Snow’s eyes darkened. “Don’t you dare speak to my wife that way,” David sat up straight.

Regina didn’t even bother to acknowledge his pathetic attempts at being a man. But she wasn’t one to allow blatant disrespect to go unanswered either, “When you get your balls out of your wife’s purse, then you may speak to me. Until then, do your job and sit there quietly while your betters handle the big people issues. M’kay?” she raised her eyebrows as she gave him a condescending smile. “Good boy,” when he had no retort.

Her phone dinged and because she knew that they had nothing of real pressing concern to her anyway she picked it up and checked it while Snow went on about how something or other was her fault. It was a selfie of Emma with her trademark goofy grin on her face and an empty plate in front of her. Regina rolled her eyes.

Another selfie came in and this time it was a picture of Emma’s stomach pushed out with a food baby. Regina had to quickly stifle a laugh.

“I’m sorry we’re keeping you from something important while the state of our town goes into shambles,” Snow was sitting ramrod straight. She was on the edge of her seat now and she had been prattling on for a while now.

Regina had forgotten she was even talking. She spared her a quick glance then went back to her phone as it dinged again.  

_Emma: So since we’re not dating how about I take you out on a non-date tonight so that we could get on with the getting to know one another thing._

_Regina: Your sweet talk leaves much to be desired, dear. But sure. I’m in._

Emma sent her another selfie with her mouth dropped in a wide open grin.

Snow pounded her hand down on Regina’s desk. “I’m sorry we’re keeping you from pressing business.”

Regina threw her a disgusted glance. “You’re always keeping me from something. Anytime you’re involved with a situation, you can always safely assume there’s anything in the world I’d rather be doing than talking to you. Now get to the point of what you wanted.”

Snow huffed and threw her nose in the air. David glared over at her. Regina threw them both careless looks. “We need you to help with some of the Mayoral duties that have gotten a little out of hand since you - ,” Snow waved her hand around. She pulled at her skirts and primly crossed her legs, “- you know, took off. But you’re not going to be the Mayor ever again. Just help out with some of the duties that need to be performed.”

Regina gave them a saccharine sweet smile. Her eyebrows were practically raised to her hairline, “Oh, well in that case, NO. Now get the hell out of my office. And don’t come back.”

They shared twin looks of surprise and angry glares. “Hmph!” Snow rose slowly and then she stomped from the room. Idiot number two followed closely behind her as was his rightful place. Regina watched them go with something akin to glee.

Ariel stuck her head around the door gingerly. “I’m really sorry. I did try stopping them and - .”

Regina held up her hand, “It’s fine. Just maybe you could forewarn me when you see them coming next time hmm?”

Ariel was glad she wasn’t getting stuck with the blame. She knew of their histories together though she came from a different realm than they all did. The Charmings vs Evil Queen showdowns were legendary. And working for Regina was stressful enough. She happily nodded and made her exit for her desk. Today was going to be a long day.

She glanced at a picture of her and Eric together that sat on her desk and a small peace stole over her. She loved her husband now and would forever. She stared out the window where she had a view of the water from where she sat. Days like this made her yearn for her life back under the sea.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

When Emma got to work she wasn’t surprised to see her parents sitting close together whispering. They’d had a tendency to do that ever since Gigi.

After Gigi came, Snow took over the position of Mayor. When things began to go wrong David dropped down to part time so that he could help her out in the Mayor’s office. That had been months ago. Things still hadn’t improved. In fact, they were getting worse.

Storybrooke used to look like a little town out of an old Norman Rockwell painting. Now it was littered with trash and graffiti everywhere, the town had a funky smell to it, nothing was ever attended to, there seemed to be no order or leadership whatsoever, and everyone was miserable.

Emma spent the majority of her time at work nowadays fielding complaints that should’ve gone to the Mayor’s office. The people were too scared to face up to their King and Queen even though this was no longer the Enchanted Forest and they no longer lived in a kingdom. Unfortunately for Emma they seemed to think she had a chance of getting through to her thick-headed parents. This meant Emma’s job had turned from keeping peace and order in the town and making sure things flowed correctly to having to play mediator and sometimes therapist between the residents and her parents.

The twin frowns on their faces told her today wasn’t going to be a good day. Emma’s shoulders slumped as she made her way to her desk and began to go through the morning routine of getting her station set up.

“Emma,” Snow’s voice made Emma cringe, “we need to talk.”

Emma grimaced and then turned slowly to where her parents sat. “What about?”

They looked at one another. Then David spoke up, “There’re problems in the town that are getting out of hand. Since Regina left the town high and dry a lot of issues have come to light.”

Emma didn’t bother to point out that the town was running just fine up until Regina had been transformed by a spell. It was only since her parents had stepped in as Mayors that things had gone downhill. She knew they wouldn’t listen anyway. “Uh huh,” Emma chewed on the end of her pen and waited for the other shoe to drop.

“There’re problems,” Snow and David exchanged a loaded glance, “with the budget and various other things. Some of the workers aren’t satisfied. They want raises and are talking about striking and walking off the job.”

Emma had been hearing all of that for months now. She was the first call from the residents. She knew there was more to the conversation though so she calmly waited.

“Your Mother and I, well, this seems to be a bigger problem than either one of us. We’ve already offered for Regina to assume some of her prior duties but she refused. She’d rather see the town go down in flames,” David shook his head as if he couldn’t believe such a generous offer could be met with a refusal.

Emma could just imagine how that conversation went down. She would’ve loved to have been a fly on the wall during that one. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you. I’m not a Mayor or anything.”

“Yes but Emma leading is your birthright. Being a leader is who you were born to be. If Regina hadn’t stolen you from us,” Snow practically spit out while glaring at Emma as if she was the one in the wrong, “three times over now.”

Emma threw her pen down. She had been trying to keep conversations between her and her parents as cordial as possible. She’d bent over backwards allowing them to putter about and do as they pleased taking over as Mayor and traipsing around as if they were still on their thrones in their castle.

This entire time they hadn’t even asked her about her or Henry. Nor how either one of them were coping with the crazy way things had been. They needed to understand this wasn’t the Enchanted Kingdom. And they were no longer Queen Snow and her Prince Charming.

“Look, I don’t know what to tell you. I spend almost all of my day fielding calls that you two should be getting about the way that you’ve let things go since you took over. From the litter, to the graffiti, to the fights, to the funky smell,” her parents were staring at her as if she was off her rocker but Emma was fed up and she had things she needed to get off her chest. “Things weren’t like this when Regina was Mayor and you both know it. Now she employs half of this town. Without her, this economy would’ve folded a long time ago. Now you two wanted to be Mayor, it’s time for you to do your jobs and stop trying to put it off on other people.”

“We had no choice!” Snow scoffed. “She was just up and gone and who knew when she was going to be back.”

“Well your little suggestion of abandoning her across the town line when she was a helpless child sure wouldn’t have helped.” Emma held up her hand to silence them before they continued. She didn’t want to fight with them anymore. “I’m still confused as to what you want from me.”

“You need to talk sense into her! She listens to you.”

Emma stood with her arms akimbo and smirked over at her parents, “What Regina are you talking about? Because the Regina Mills I’ve always known listens to no one but herself.”

“Precisely,” David nodded. “She needs to see reason. The town is desperate. Emma,” David lowered his voice conspiratorially even though they were the only ones in the building, “I don’t know if you know this or not but, things aren’t going too well. This is serious. Our entire town’s future is at risk here.”

Emma was tired of the running around in circles they insisted on doing. She turned and walked to the door, “I’m going out on patrol,” she threw over her shoulder on her way out.

Thankfully she missed Snow and Charming both sitting with their mouths ajar.


	27. Non-Date Night

**CHAPTER 27**

Emma took off from work early. She ran to the store and picked up some groceries. Then she hurried home. She wanted to make sure that their non date was the most special night of Regina's life.

She went into the kitchen and started working on dinner. She was making Regina's favorite. Chicken a la vodka with penne. She threw together a salad with balsamic vinaigrette knowing that Regina would frown at a meal with no veggies.

Regina did all of the cooking and Emma wanted her to feel pampered. She set the table for two while the sauce and pasta cooked. Henry was thankfully spending the night over at a friend's place.

Emma stared at the set table wondering what was missing. Flowers! She ran out to Regina's garden and picked a handful of lilies since they were Regina's favorite flowers. She had just found a vase to set them in when she heard Regina come into the house.

"Mmm," Emma stood grinning while Regina's nose led her to the back of the house. "It smells good in here and I'm not cooking. That's a first."

Emma's grin widened before she turned back to the stove. "I can cook you know. I merely choose to let the expert handle it."

Regina sat her purse on the island as she took a seat at the small bar. Emma brought her over a chilled strawberry margarita in a salted glass. She placed it on a coaster and slid it over to Regina.

Regina took a big swig, "I needed this after the day I've had."

Emma lost her smile. Regina noted the frown that replaced it, "Yeah." She grabbed her own drink and had a seat next to Regina.

"What happened?" Concern was etched into the frown on her face.

Emma waved her off. "It's just my parents. Nothing important. I don't want to waste our non-date talking about useless things."

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to call your parents useless things," Regina playfully shoved at Emma.

Emma let out a laugh. It was the first she'd had that day. This was going great, she thought. She went over to the stove and checked at the various pots and pans. "We can eat now," she called over to Regina.

Regina nodded and made her way into the dining room. "Did you pull those out of my garden?" she asked frowning over at the lilies.

Emma had just carried out the steaming bowl of pasta and sauce. She noisily placed them on the table. "Umm… yes if that's okay and I think the kid did it, if it isn't."

Regina rolled her eyes but said nothing more. "I'm going to run and wash up really fast." She grabbed her handbag and made her way upstairs.

Emma ran and grabbed the Parmesan and hand cranked grater. Regina came back down and resumed her seat. Emma served her then herself. They sat and ate in silence for a moment.

Once their hunger had been satiated, Regina spoke up, "This is really good. Thank you."

Emma beamed at her. "I just didn't want you to have come home after cooking all day to have to cook all over again. And going to Granny's is too – how can I put this?" Emma's tongue hung out slightly as she got lost in thought, "Granny's is just too impersonal for a non-date date."

Regina leaned over and gave her a peck on her nose. Emma blushed at her before going back to her meal. The rest of the dinner went smoothly. They engaged in small talk with some light goodhearted bantering back and forth between them.

They cleaned the kitchen together. When they were done Emma led Regina to the den. "You can't have a non-date without a movie."

Regina stopped just before she got to the den. She turned and pulled Emma against her. She reached up and fused their lips together.

They kissed until they were breathless. Then Regina pulled back.

"Sorry," Emma said sheepishly. She was trying to steady her breathing.

Regina looked at her confused, "For what dear?"

Emma shrugged, "I know you said you weren't ready and - ."

Regina shook her head, "That's not what I was thinking."

"Oh?"

"Oh no. I was thinking that with Henry gone for the night, the house is all ours. That way I won't have to put up a sound barrier tonight," Emma gulped as her eyes bulged at this news. "Unless you'd rather watch your movie. In which case, that's perfectly fine dear."

"Nuh uh. Let's go," Emma made a beeline for the stairs and was halfway up them before she realized Regina wasn't following. She turned and looked back down at her, "Aren't you coming?"

Regina had her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, "it looked like you had this part covered by yourself."

"Well this only works with two people and since you brought it up. I mean, I guess you don't always need 2 people. Sometimes you have to handle your business alone and all.  Then there's the times when more than 2 people aren't enough," Emma flushed as Regina raised both her eyebrows at her. Emma shrugged and waited. When Regina still didn't move she slapped her hands across her thighs. "Oh, come on. You're such a rotten tease. You know I need you for this part."

Regina began to slowly walk to the stairs. Emma raced down the stairs and practically dragged her up to the bedroom. She began stripping off her clothes before the door was even shut. She turned to Regina and began to quickly strip her. The two stood back and admired one another's bodies before Emma led Regina to the bed and pushed her down beside her.

They wrapped their arms around one another kissing softly. They gently ran their hands lightly up and down each other's bodies.

They laid there for a few minutes just savoring the feel of being together. Neither of them knew who made the first move or how but suddenly their hands reached out for the warmth of one another.

Regina pulled back for a minute and just enjoyed the view. Emma's body was muscular and toned but also curved and soft in all the right places. Emma pulled Regina into her and ran her hands up and down from her breasts to her hips. She enjoyed the sounds of Regina moaning softly beside her.

Emma's hand rested on Regina's belly. The gesture brought out the protective side of her. She started to pull back and move away but, Regina held her still. Regina took Emma's nipple into her mouth and began to flick it with her tongue causing a low moan to leave Emma's body. Regina's hand traveled between them and she felt the wetness pooled between Emma's legs.

Emma's hips moved forward as Regina inserted one finger and then another and cupped her palm above her clit. Emma's hand zeroed in on Regina's warm moisture and she did the same. Emma's hips and Regina's hand found a rhythm that was their own and vice versa. They clung to one another as they cried out together. Their bodies exploded in spasms as they rode their orgasms out.

They stroked one another through their highs as they kissed each other tenderly. Then they talked and made love repeatedly throughout the night. Finally, Regina wrapped the blanket around the both of them as they fell into a deep sleep.


	28. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's totally nuts but now I have 2 more new stories. That makes a total of 10 I'm juggling. But a few of them are coming to an end soon so it's not really as bad as it seems. Anyhew Enjoy :D

**CHAPTER 28**

After spending the morning in bed together Regina had finally pushed Emma onto the floor and made her way into the shower. Emma joined her shortly thereafter and it took them another hour before they made it out. By the time they got dressed and went downstairs it was time for brunch.

Regina was whipping up some crepes while Emma ate more strawberries than she’d sliced when Henry slammed his way into the house. Emma looked over at Regina in askance and Regina nodded her head.

“Moms?” Henry bellowed from the foyer.

Regina rolled her eyes. She slapped her thigh in exasperation while giving Emma a mock glare. He’d obviously picked up the yelling throughout the house while she was away from Emma. She walked out of the kitchen until he could see her. “We’re in here,” she told him calmly. She went back to her crepes.

“Hey kid,” Emma greeted him. “I thought you were going to be gone all day.”

“Yeah but then Hansel had to get some work done so now we’re going to meet up later instead,” he threw his overnight bag down onto middle of the floor.

“I’m making crepes,” Regina smiled over at her son. She looked over at the lack of strawberries inside the empty carton, “I guess we’re having blueberries and whipped cream with them.” She stood with her arms akimbo while frowning at Emma.

“What?” Emma shrugged. “I was hungry.”

Regina grabbed the blueberries and cream out of the refrigerator and handed them to Emma. “Take your things upstairs and wash up so we can eat,” she told Henry. She brought the rest of the things out while she and Emma waited on Henry to return.

They sat and ate while making small talk. Henry took over the conversation while Emma played footsies with Regina under the table. The two of them kept trading sly glances throughout the meal.

After the cleanup they went into the den. Before Henry could grab the remote and start flipping through channels Regina got his attention, “Henry we have something to tell you.”

She sat on the edge of her seat pulling the edges of her dress down over her knees. Emma sat ramrod straight beside her. They both wore serious expressions.

Henry frowned as he looked over at the two of them, “What’s going on? Am I in trouble?”

“No, dear. Of course not. We just had something to tell you,” Regina quickly assured him.

“Oh.” Henry’s face became pensive, “then is Emma in trouble?”

Emma looked offended. “I haven’t done anything. Well, not since the last time anyway.”

“This isn’t a guessing game. If you’d just sit down we could tell you already.” After Henry took a seat beside her Regina put her arm around him then took a deep breath. She clasped her hands in her lap. “Henry, Emma and I are dating.”

Henry sat quiet for a minute waiting for the rest of the announcement. When there appeared to be nothing else forthcoming he finally reacted. “Wait, did you just figure that out?” He began laughing. He grabbed his midsection and flung his head back. “I’ve known that for months,” he gasped in between giggles.

Emma and Regina exchanged astonished looks. “What do you mean you’ve known for months? This only just happened recently.”

Henry sobered and looked over at his Moms. “Mom, you sleep in the same bed together every night. It’s not normal for adults to do that unless they’re doing – other stuff – in bed too.”

Emma’s and Regina’s faces flushed crimson. “That’s – not always true,” Regina stuttered.

“Well in this case it is,” Henry pointed out.

“And you’re okay with this?”

Henry threw his Mom a sly glance. “Well,” Henry put his forefinger on his chin and stared at the ceiling. “The video store is open now. I’d be even more okay after I had something to take my mind off of things for a while,” he looked pointedly at Regina.

Regina slouched and stared back at him. She put her hand on her hip and sighed.

“Okay, okay,” Henry relented then he shrugged. “I think this is great. Now we’re a real family. And no more fighting.”

“Well, I can’t promise the not fighting part. But we are going to do our best with our new family,” Regina smiled over at Emma. She reached out and grabbed her hand.

Emma had gotten lost in her thoughts. But when Regina grabbed her hand she snapped out of it. “Yeah, a family,” Emma nodded with a huge grin on her face. “That’s exactly what we are.”

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQR RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

“Mayor Mills?”

Regina sighed. She had had a good day with her family and didn’t want it ruined but he’d been calling all day. Now she was back to wishing she’d ignored his calls, “What do you want Rumple?”

“This isn’t about what I want dearie. This is about what you want.”

Suddenly Regina remembered. She’d asked him to help her to recover Gigi’s memories. “I’ll be right over.”


	29. Maybe

**CHAPTER 29**

Regina walked into the house with the vial safely tucked away inside her purse. She could hear Henry and Emma in the den so she quickly made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

She took it out of her purse and stood holding the vial for what seemed like forever. Rumple had told her that Gigi's memories were still inside her. And the potion would unlock them.

But Regina wasn't so sure. She knew she wasn't Gigi. And with all of the pictures and videos she'd witnessed she wasn't sure how having her memories would affect her. Would it change her in anyway? Would she look at Emma differently than she did now? Would she be happy with what she learned?

"Hey," Emma walked into the bedroom. She caught the way Regina guiltily jumped but dismissed it. But when she snuck her hand into her drawer and shut it as Emma moved closer her curiosity was piqued, "I didn't know you were back. Then again I didn't know you were gone."

"Hmm?" Regina hummed distractedly. "Oh, I – just needed some air. I went out for a quick drive." Regina waved her hand dismissively. "So dinner?" She knew food was the key to Emma's heart. Well, that and sex.

Emma broke out in a grin, "Yeah!"

Regina stopped on her way out the door and kissed her. Emma kissed her back but also snuck her hand under her dress and gave her buns a squeeze. Regina pushed her away while shaking her head, "Sorry. We've got a child downstairs."

Emma's breath had quickened from the moment Regina fell into her arms. "He's 12. We could just put a tie on the door or something letting him know that we're busy."

Regina was busy. Busy fighting off Emma's grabby hands. "Later," Regina kissed Emma on the end of her nose and pulled away. She made her way downstairs.

"Tease," Emma yelled after her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dinner went quickly since both women were distracted although for entirely different reasons. They were both glad Henry was caught up in whatever story he was telling to notice.

Emma's mind was lost on what Regina had said earlier about a family. She couldn't stop thinking about Gigi. She kept staring at Regina the entire night looking for signs of her little girl.

Regina's mind was preoccupied with Gigi too. But for different reasons. She couldn't stop going back and forth between whether or not she should bother with the memory potion or not. She had what she wanted. She had her son and now Emma. And she was happy. Why stir a hornet's nest?

The two women went to bed shortly after Henry. They made love until they were exhausted but both of them were still distracted. Neither one of them noticed the way their bodies were encased in an ambient  warm light like a nova's glow.

Regina rolled over with her eyes glued to the dresser. She still was no closer to finding an answer.

Emma spooned her from behind. Her hand splayed across Regina's belly while her mind went over the possibilities.

As they drifted off to sleep, the last thing that Regina heard was a soft whisper from Emma. "Gigi."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma spent the morning at work surfing the web. She knew if she slept on it, that she'd find an answer in the morning. Sure enough once she was awake she'd solved her problem. A sperm donor. That's exactly what the two of them needed.

Emma knew what she was looking for. Someone who looked similar to her. With Regina's dark hair and eyes she knew they'd dominate the gene pool. A little girl that looked exactly like Regina was what she was going for.

Her phone rang less that morning which was a huge surprise to her. Since her parents had taken over all the calls that had previously gone to the Mayor's office now went to her. But Emma wasn't going to complain. It gave her more time to concentrate on herself for a change.

It was almost quitting time when Emma was brought in a notice. Some random kid from the town ran in with an envelope. It had her name across it and the words top secret.

At first Emma thought it was maybe a prank someone was playing on her. But once she opened the envelope she knew she was in trouble. It was a call for a town hall meeting. A secret town hall meeting. A secret town hall meeting that quite specifically requested that her parents not be notified even though her attendance was mandatory.

"Oh, crap," Emma said to herself. Her head made a loud thunk as she dropped it onto her desk with a groan.


	30. It's Good to be Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****OK. So Finding Happy makes my 10th new story that I've put up in the past few weeks. However since this story and Little Girl Lost are bleeding over on one another, I'm putting that one in hiatus until this one is finished. Which should happen in a few weeks. There's bout 2 to 5 chapters left (but don't quote me on that).Anyhew, you should check them all out. Enjoy BD ****

**CHAPTER 30**

It was one of the weirdest town halls that Emma had ever been forced to go to. Most of that was based on the fact that it wasn't the Mayors who'd called it, but the residents. While the Mayors themselves had been specifically excluded.

When Emma first got the notice that there was going to be a town hall that demanded her attendance she at first figured it would be another boring meeting that she could put on some shades and snooze in the back of the room with. Then she was told quite specifically not to tell her parents about it. That's when she knew she was in trouble.

No one was happy. For an idyllic little town in Maine, it sure had turned into a hellhole. The funky smells, the graffiti, the uncollected trash and the beginning rumblings of the budget being out of whack had already set a few people off.

Emma walked into the room and everyone went quiet. They all turned to her with their faces twisted into frowns. She hadn't seen people look this angry since the breaking of the curse. Emma hung her head and sighed audibly. She should've grabbed some of Regina's hard cider to take with her.

Emma tried to grab a chair in the back but was instantly dissuaded of that notion. Everyone urged her closer to the middle of the room. Emma looked around her as she took a seat. It seemed the entire town had turned out for this.

Once Emma was seated, Granny rose and spoke to the room, "We all know why we're here. Things have been going downhill in this town ever since the Mayor was pushed out of her office. And now she's the only reason this town is able to stand at all. We all know it. Now it's time to do something about it." Granny turned to the woman sitting beside her. Emma recognized her as Regina's old secretary and now the new co-Mayor's. "Liza, tell everyone here what you've told us."

Liza rose. Emma knew her to be a shrewd no-nonsense woman much like her former boss. Regina had commented before how she used to go through secretary's at about 4 a year before finding her. She looked around the room taking in all the faces, "The budget reports are in. We're in debt and sinking fast."

The room gasped. They turned to Emma with anger etched across their faces as if she had anything to do with this.

Emma wasn't surprised by what she heard. She just had no idea what the hell anyone thought she was supposed to do about it. I mean, Snow and Charming were their King and Queen. Whatever had happened it wasn't on her. Emma gritted her teeth, "That has nothing to do with me."

"They're your parents Emma. This has everything to do with you. Especially since you're sleeping with the real Mayor," Granny informed her.

There was another round of gasps.

Emma fidgeted around in her seat. Her leg began jiggling. Again she felt the burden of being Snow White and Prince Charming's blessed offspring bearing down on her. Forcing her to play a role she didn't want or ask for. "That still has nothing to do with me. As far as I know there's nothing criminal about being bad at their jobs. I'm the Sheriff. I have no say over the Mayor's office," Emma explained.

"We've read the charter. They had no right to commandeer the office. That position is an elected position. They need to be made to understand that no one asked for them and no one wants them. And that Regina should be given her job back," Liza told her in the same hardened tone that Granny had been using.

Emma was getting more upset by the second. She jiggled her leg faster. "Why don't you take that up with them? Why go through all this trouble of a secret meeting that they will find out about?" Everyone looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. Emma gestured to the back of the room, "I mean you invited the dwarves for crying out loud. You think their first stop isn't going to be Snow's house?"

The room looked at the dwarves with menacing eyes. Grumpy rose and stared them all back down. "Snow is our Queen. And we won't let this traitorous treason stand," he gestured for his brothers to follow him out of the room.

Everyone turned to Emma, "You must do something. And now," they said as they gathered their things.

Emma stared at the retreating backs and not for the first time wondered why the hell she stayed in this godforsaken town.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ R QR Q RQ RQR Q RQ RQ R QRQ

Emma turned off her phone before heading home. She just wasn't in the mood to listen to it tonight.

She got home and thankfully Henry was already in bed which meant she didn't have to pretend to be happy for his benefit. Regina was the only one who allowed her to be and feel what she wanted when she wanted it. And tonight was a night that Emma needed her.

Emma was about to wearily make her way upstairs when the pounding on the door began. She dropped her head and sighed. She knew it was too much to expect to have one night of peace.

She opened the door and wasn't even a little bit surprised by what she found.

"Emma!" her Mother of course was the first to just barge her way in. Emma stood back from the door and let the rest of the herd roam through. First the Charmings, then the dwarves, then that damned Blue Fairy. "What the hell did you do?!"

Emma huffed and shifted from foot to foot. By this time, Regina had made her way downstairs. She had a robe on top of a nightgown and had obviously been preparing for bed. She frowned over at the intruders in her house. "What the hell is going on here?"

Emma ignored everyone in the room who was frowning over at her and instead went to Regina. "The town had a meeting tonight and wanted a change of leadership. They say they never elected for my parents to take over being Mayor. They're really mad about all the things that have been screwed up since you left and now they want them out," Emma filled her in tiredly. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand.

Regina took all this in and processed through it quickly. She had heard the rumors and seen the state of neglect her town had fallen into since the two idiots had taken over. She put her arm around Emma who dropped her head weakly to her shoulder, "None of that's your fault dear," she dropped a kiss on her head.

Snow stood aghast. She still wasn't okay with the situation between those two. "Of course it is! She should have come to us and we would've made sure she understood that her place was beside us. Instead of allowing this to happen."

Emma growled and buried her face in Regina's shoulder. Regina just stood shaking her head at Snow while running her hand up and down Emma's arm. "Why don't you go on up and get ready for bed?" Emma looked at her hopefully. She wanted nothing more but she didn't want to leave Regina down here alone. "It's fine dear. I'm just going to put out the trash."

Snow scoffed but Regina threw up her hand. She waited for Emma to clear downstairs before turning on the uninvited, unwelcome guests. "I'm going to say this once. It's late. I'm tired. And I don't like any of you enough to waste my important time with any of you tonight. We can talk in the morning," and she pointed directly to Snow while holding her eyes. "And I do mean LATE in the morning. Now get the hell out of my house!"

David stepped up as if he was about to do something. Regina just sized him up and down. She stood with a fist on her hip and her lips curled in a sneer. Then she stormed over and opened her door. Thankfully they left without another word.

The Blue Fairy was the last to leave. Regina sneered in her direction and she huffed with her nose in the air. Regina slammed the door behind her. "Good riddance!"

Regina climbed the stairs and went to check on their son. He was snoring away loudly thankfully oblivious to the ruckus his grandparents had just caused. Regina brushed away some loose hairs on his forehead and kissed him before tucking him securely in.

Then she walked down to her room. Sure enough, Emma was just sitting in a zombie-like fashion and staring at nothing. Regina pushed their door to. Then she got onto her knees in front of Emma and began to help her undress.

She was kneeling, head down, in the process of pulling off her boots when she asked softly, "You want to talk about it?"

Emma shook her head. Then she began. "How in the hell is this my fault?" she threw her arms up in the air and looked around. "That's what they're all claiming. Well yours first and then mine."

Regina took off her socks and put them in the hamper. "They're idiots, dear. Always have been," she walked back over to Emma and smiled at her as she pushed her shoulders gently back to get her in a lying position before working on the tight jeans Emma insisted on wearing.

She reached down and undid the buckle then the buttons and zipper. Then went to the foot of the bed and shimmied her out of the skintight jeans. She threw them towards the hamper in the corner and licked her lips as she took in the scene before her.

Emma lay inert staring up at the ceiling. Giving no indication of noticing her surroundings. Regina sat next to her and peeled over her top and tossed that over to the hamper. Then she flipped her hair over her shoulder while she reclined on an elbow next to her.

Regina's hand slid across her body and claimed a breast just as her lips claimed hers passionately. Emma moaned and began to wrap an arm and a leg around Regina. When Regina pulled back Emma was grinning wickedly.

"I feel better now."

Regina hummed and rose before stripping herself down. Now Emma reclined on her elbow taking in the show. Regina inserted a knee between her knees as she forced her onto her back.

Now Emma hummed while her eyes danced up at the woman above her. She moved her hands languidly up and down her sides as Regina turned her slightly to get at the clasp of her bra. She tossed it behind her carelessly while she attacked her thin briefs. Then she reconnected their lips again.

Emma was fully awake now and all of her senses were alight with the feel of this woman. She pushed her tongue against her mouth while cupping the back of her head. Regina moaned loudly as Emma's tongue swept everywhere exploring. Her hand reached up and she palmed Emma's breast rolling it around before settling her fingers on the stiff peak.

She pulled away and scooted down Emma's body as her mouth hungrily suckled at her breast while rolling around her nipple. Then she switched to the other breast.

Emma writhed underneath her until she could take no more. She was already heated from the meeting and now she was basically dripping down below. She flipped Regina over earning her a yelp of surprise. Then she began to suckle at her breast while her hand made a trail down her body.

When Emma felt she was about to explode, she felt Regina's hand snake its way between them. Then she gasped before moaning aloud as her fingers claimed her. She rewarded her by attaching her lips to her pulse, biting and sucking which caused Regina to throw back her head and arch her back giving Emma the perfect position to insert 2 fingers of her own.

They rocked in a rhythm they created until their cores tightened around each other's fingers. They both exploded onto each other's hands as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Better dear?" Regina asked as they lay panting softly.

Emma chuckled at her. She answered by pulling down the covers and helping Regina climb into them before pressing herself against her back. Regina clasped the hand on the arm that was wrapped around her. The two fell into a peaceful sleep.


	31. It Has Been Decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I know it's been a while but with the story almost finished, I start to procrastinate. Even though I have about 5 new stories already and a few more coming out right behind those. Saying goodbye is going to be so hard because I really do love this one. But it's the right thing to do. Keeping this going forever would just destroy the integrity of it. So there's 2 maybe 3 chapters left. One of my new stories will continue to focus on Gigi and Ma Emma. They will be a collection of one shots of Emma getting used to being a new single mother to a child full-time. If anyone has any ideas for prompts please lemme know. In the meantime, I keep coming up with new stories almost daily. It would be easier to follow me so that you could stay abreast of what I'm up to. For now though, Enjoy 8D ***

**CHAPTER 31**

Emma was hit with a sense of déjà vu as she entered the town hall holding onto Regina’s hand for dear life.

They’d woken that morning knowing that Snow would inevitably force herself onto them. They just hadn’t been prepared for what all she brought along with her.

When the doorbell rang, Regina had just been in the process of sitting down in the den to wait. Emma looked at Regina then gave a little toss of her head toward the door.   Regina sighed and went to open the door. Emma followed at a slower pace.

They opened the door and were surprised by what they saw. The Charmings had not only shown up but so had half of the town’s residents.

Regina took one look and shook her head, “Nope. Not gonna happen.”

Snow flung her nose in the air, “I didn’t ask them here.” Her voice rose as she took in the crowd behind her then turned back to face forward. She crossed her arms, “And frankly I’m a little put out at the rudeness of just showing up at someone’s home without checking with them first.”

Regina pursed her lips and chose to ignore the hypocrisy on her doorstep. She turned to Granny, “Did you need something important?”

Snow glared over at Granny who straightened her back and huffed at her, “We’re here to make sure all goes smoothly. And to talk about you taking back your position as Mayor.”

Regina blinked slowly in her direction, “And that’s what all of you are here for?”

“Yes,” called out a chorus of voices.

Regina sighed, resigned to her fate. “We’re not doing this here. Or now. You can spread the word around that there’ll be a town hall meeting tonight.”

Snow huffed, “Well we had an appointment for this morning. Let us in Regina!” she made to step forward.

Regina held the door fast. “That goes for you and idiot number 2 as well. Good day,” Regina quickly shut the door. Then she stood back and stared at it. She reached over and locked it.

She turned to Emma. She grinned cheekily at her then waggled her eyebrows, “that gives us at least a couple of more hours of uninterrupted private time.”

Emma’s hangdog expression turned into a huge grin. “I love the way you think woman,” she pulled Regina into her arms and kissed her. The two made their way upstairs and didn’t come out until Henry got back from school.

Now they were here and there was no turning back. Emma looked around the room and swore the whole town was present. There wasn’t even sitting room anymore.

Snow and David were sitting onstage. They frowned as Emma and Regina took seats at the table across from the aisle from them.

Emma ignored them and smiled as Regina squeezed her hand. She then buried her head and pretended to be interested in the pad and pen that were placed before her.

Regina’s old secretary, Liza sat at a table off to the side. She would also take the meeting’s minutes. She rose and called out, “Quiet please.” Once everyone had settled down she called out the time and date. “This meeting is now called to order.”

Snow glared at the woman then she turned and threw Emma and Regina a glare. She rose and stood in front of the stage. “Now people,” her voice had a haughty tone to it. People throughout the crowd began to shift uncomfortably. “I have heard your concerns. And I want you to know that as your lead official,” she turned and glared at Regina once again. There were some boos heard through the crowd and David’s eyes darted around as if he was collecting names for future demerits.

Snow continued, “That I have heard your cries for help and that is what we are here to do. Your co-mayor and I are already clearing up the budget shortfalls as we speak. And once everything has been settled, we thought that it would be a good idea if we had a social for the town. Some type of gathering for everyone to show their support of the community. Now we are open for suggestions on a theme and a place. I now open up the meeting so that we can hear some ideas,” Snow smiled around the room as she ignored the scattering of a fresh round of boos.

Liza stared at her as if she had two heads. “We’re here to discuss the fact that you’re cutting pay and hours to cover a shortfall that never existed in the entire history of this town. Now Regina is still the rightful Mayor of this town. And you two were never sanctioned to just step in and take over.”

There were claps and shouts of that’s right throughout the room. Everyone looked over at Regina expectantly as they quieted down.

Regina had been ignoring Snow’s drivel in favor of going over a copy of the budget and line items that Liza had given her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut, “We’re screwed.”

Now there were gasps and groans. Even Grumpy seemed at a loss for what to say once he heard he’d have to take a pay cut in addition to having his hours cut.

“Someone had to step in while she just disappeared,” Snow defended. “We did the best we could. And this is how you repay us?” Snow dropped into her seat and leaned her head on David’s shoulder as she quietly sobbed.

She lifted her head and looked over at Emma, “I just can’t believe you would do something like this to us. I mean, we’re your parents Emma.” Regina inwardly scoffed but kept her thoughts to herself as Snow sniffled into a handkerchief. David had his arm protectively wrapped around his wife. Snow dropped her head back down onto his shoulder as the tears continued to pour down her face.

“How long have I been living with Regina?” Emma asked her parents. Emma’s jittering leg belied the innocuous question as she took in the sight of her parents before her.

Regina laid a comforting hand across her thigh. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as she glanced sideways at Emma’s parents. She licked at her lips nervously. She knew Emma well enough to know that a powder keg was about to blow. And her parents were their usual oblivious idiot selves.

“What?” they asked in unison.

“I asked how long have I been living at Regina’s? How long has it been since the last time you came by and visited? Called? Asked how Henry and I were doing? How long has it been?” Emma gave up bothering trying to sit still and instead stood with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. “Because it’s been months now and neither one of you have once bothered to ask any of those questions. You’ve never even picked up the telephone. Not once!” she shouted.

“I haven’t done anything to you! You two did this to yourselves,” Emma began to pace back and forth. “I didn’t ask for this! Any of this! Not being put into a damned tree. Not being your damned savior. And I certainly didn’t ask for parents who were so selfish they can’t even see what’s right in front of them!”

Regina sat back quietly. A part of her was enjoying the show even while seeing Emma’s heartache at her parent’s behavior made her heart clench. On her girlfriend’s behalf, she was upset. But she had known Snow a long time and hoped she could rise and be a better person for her own daughter.

“Emma!” Snow breathed out her astonishment. “What are you talking about? We’ve always been right here. You were the one who decided to protect the Evil Queen. And calling yourself loving her is just disrespectful. She killed your Grandfather! And tortured our family for years. And still you take her side?”

“I take whatever side I think is right. And throwing a little girl who had never done anything to anyone across the town lines was going way too far! Even for you two,” Emma lost her gusto and dropped back down into her seat. “I’m done. I’m just – done,” she ran her hands up and down her face.

David and Snow merely closed in on themselves as was their way when they had no idea how to control something.  They continued to ignore Emma and Regina sitting right across from them. 

Regina reached out and pulled Emma in close to her. Emma’s head dropped onto her shoulder and she kissed her on the top of it. She was saddened as she pondered her part in the mess that led them here. “I’ll help,” she said quietly. She squeezed her eyes tight as she felt the weight of that decision bearing down on her. Running the town had been a full time job that kept her busy. So was running her own empire. But it was her town. She needed to step up. And she couldn’t bear to watch Emma be torn apart from being caught in the crossfires.

Emma gaped at her. She’d already seen firsthand how tired Regina was coming home from work at her own place. She knew if anyone could do it Regina could. But still -. “Are you sure? It’s a lot to take on. You’re already really busy at your own place,” she placed a hand lovingly on Regina’s cheek.

Regina smiled as she leaned into her touch. “I can make it work.”

And Emma knew she would. Because that’s just who she was. She leaned over and planted a soft, tender kiss across her lips. “My Queen,” she whispered with their lips still touching.

“My white knight,” Regina whispered back as she pulled away and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. She leaned into her side and rested her head upon her shoulder.

Liza nodded her head vigorously. She rose again and faced the crowd, “If there’s nothing else?” she looked around then shouted, “Meeting adjourned!”

Emma and Regina leaned on one another as they rose from their seats. Regina didn’t even bother trying to get to the car since there were plenty of people lingering obviously waiting for an audience from her. She merely poofed the two of them back home.

They made their way upstairs and said their goodnights to Henry. They entered their room together and quietly went through their nightly routine.

“Are you really sure?” Emma asked again as they lay in bed. They were both too exhausted to even think about sex right now.

Regina had turned out the lights and then moved to lay with her head on Emma’s shoulder and an arm thrown across her. Emma raised her arm up to accommodate her.

Regina reached up and gave her a kiss. “I’m positive.”

Emma nodded and ran her hand up and down her back. The two fell asleep fast.


	32. Uh Oh

**CHAPTER 32**

Emma lay in bed and listened to the sounds of Regina being sick that had unfortunately become routine. She sat up with her legs dangling over the side of the bed and sighed. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. Then she got up and padded into the bathroom.

For the past few weeks Regina had been getting up before the crows as per her usual. Then she’d spend an hour in the bathroom puking away. Afterward she’d get dressed and head over to her old office in Town Hall. There she’d spend the morning trying to get the town back into order before heading off to her own office and tending to her own business in the afternoon.

Emma felt so guilty. Every night Regina came home even more exhausted than the one before. Her face was pinched and Emma could swear she was losing weight. She’d mumble a greeting to Henry before padding upstairs and falling asleep all before 8 pm. She’d sleep like the dead before getting up and doing it all over again.

Now that Regina was back in charge the town was turning itself back around quickly. Regina had given up her salary as Mayor and was instead reinvesting it back into community projects. The graffiti had been cleaned up and the trash collected. Regina had organized a few clean fests where the residents got together and helped put the cleanup efforts. Granny and some of the other women would provide food and refreshments. With the festive atmosphere work got done surprisingly fast and everyone was happy. Everyone was thrilled the funky smell was gone. Things were getting back to normal again.

David was back to working full time with Emma. He and Emma stuck to talking about work but recently he had been actually asking her how she was. He even expressed an interest in Henry. He’d even gone so far as to volunteer to taking him camping one weekend.

Snow had held a slight grudge for a while and given Emma the cold shoulder. But Emma had just hunkered down and waited for it to pass as Regina said it would. Well, what she had said was Snow had the attention span of a gnat and so as soon as something shiny and sparkly would divert her attention and she’d forget all about being upset with her. Emma hadn’t wanted to admit that it was Snow squealing about a rainbow after they’d just had a light rain that had thawed the frost between them.

Although it had been painful at the time, Emma just didn’t want to rock the boat. So she’d cast her pain and anger aside and instead chose to be the bigger person. She initiated more conversation with her parents and soon the three of them had an open not too awkward dialogue between them. It wasn’t an apology or a homecoming that Emma had wanted. But it was getting there.

She understood Snow and David resented being pushed out of office. Emma had thought things would never get back to good again but slowly they started to come around. They’d asked the entire family, Regina included, to have dinner a few times at their place. Henry was spending more and more time with his grandparents. And Emma was beginning to open up to the possibility of one day having her entire family around.

But the entire situation had taken one helluva toll on Regina. Emma hated seeing her this way. She strode into the bathroom and squatted behind her. She began to hold back her hair as Regina continued to retch into the toilet that she was clinging to for dear life.

Emma kissed her on the top of her head. “You can’t go on like this.”

Regina tried to shake her off but she was too weak. After her stomach ceased convulsing she waved her away. “It’s just a bug. It’ll pass,” she laid her head on the cool porcelain of the bathtub.

Emma shook her head, “Regina it’s been weeks of this. You can’t afford to play with your health anymore. You’re exhausted all the time. You’re obviously not well. You need to see a doctor. And if you won’t go then I swear I’ll pick you up and carry you down there whether you like it or not.”

Regina had been leaning against the wall. She chuckled at the imagery Emma had produced. She looked up at the woman she’d fallen in love with and saw the genuine fear and concern across her face. “Yes ma’am,” she gave a mock salute. She held her hands out to Emma who grabbed them and helped her stand. She walked over and began to brush her teeth.

Emma left her alone after turning on the water and getting the shower ready for her. Any other day she’d join her but Emma knew she really wasn’t up to it right now. So she went into the bedroom and began to get ready for her own day.

By the time Regina had finished her cool shower and gotten dressed, Emma already had a light breakfast of buttered toast and peppermint tea ready for her. Regina grabbed the toast even though she didn’t want it and the mug and made for her offices.

She had been working and forgotten everything when she got a text from Emma. _‘I’m picking you up in an hour for your doctor’s appointment.’_ Regina sighed and went back to work.

True to her word Emma showed up an hour later. She forced Regina to go with her under threat of throwing her over her shoulder caveman - or rather cavewoman in this case - style if she didn’t get a move on it. After only a little more protest Regina relented and allowed herself to be led to the doctor’s office. Though she did repeatedly tell Emma that she was making a fuss over nothing.

With their hero statuses of the Mayor who was righting the city and Emma’s savior status there was no problem being seen right away. Dr. Pope, or Papa Pope as he liked to be called, did a full screening. Blood, urine, and every panel in between was run on her before Regina was allowed to escape and head back to work.

It was a few days later when Papa Pope called her into his office. Regina wasn’t sure she wanted Emma there or not. Finally she resolved to only involving Emma if it was something serious. Her symptoms hadn’t decreased or increased so she wasn’t too nervous about the nonstop nausea.

She smiled at him as he entered the room with a file folder.

He glanced inside of it then back at her. He sat on the edge of the desk and grinned away at her. “You’re pregnant,” Papa Pope said without preamble. “Now, we’re going to have to set you up with a full o.b. checkup so that we can get down to business. In the meantime,” he leaned over his desk and grabbed a prescription pad. ”I’m going to start you on prenatals and folic acid. You have to take these daily. We don’t want anything to happen to that little bundle there,” he smiled at her before proceeding to write out the prescriptions.

Regina wasn’t too alarmed. She knew this sort of thing happened when two women had magic and shared true love. She just never thought it would come out so bluntly. She knew she felt deeply for Emma. She had just refused to analyze her feelings past that. “Maybe you should re-run the tests. Just to be sure.”

Papa Pope looked over at her and only then noticed the shock on her face. He took the seat next to her and grabbed ahold of her hand. “I assure you our lab technicians are the best. And the labs were already run through twice. A third time isn’t going to change things. Now, is there someone you’d like us to call to come and be with you while you digest this?”

“No!” Regina shot up. Then she held her head in her hands as she immediately regretted it. She took a few deep breaths to chase away the dizziness. Once she could see clearly again, she turned back to the doctor, “No. I’m fine. I just – it’s a little bit of a shock. But I’m fine now.” She turned to exit but was called back by Papa Pope. “Hmm?”

“Your prescriptions,” he handed them over to her. “And don’t forget to make an appointment so that we can get the ultrasound done as soon as possible and check you out to ensure you and the baby are both healthy.”

Regina nodded then scrambled out the door. She was walking down the street in a daze when all of a sudden Emma was standing right in front of her.

“Hey,” she gave her a quick peck. “You okay? I screamed your name like 10 times but you were like in another world or something.”

“I’m fine dear. I just – have a lot on my mind. You know,” Regina shrugged it off.

“Well it’s almost time for lunch anyway,” Emma held her arm out to her. “Your white knight awaits,” she grinned over at her.

Regina smiled as she took her arm. They made their way down to Granny’s. Regina let Emma order for her as she looked around the diner. There were families with kids all over the place. When had there been so many babies born? Was she really just seeing this for the first time?

“Earth to Regina,” Emma snapped her fingers in front of her face.

“Hmm?” Regina tore her gaze away from a screaming tyke a few tables down from them.

Emma was getting frustrated. She knew Regina was tired and stressed. But now her space cadet act was scaring her. “What’s wrong with you?” she asked with more bark than she intended.

Regina just blinked at her repeatedly. When she finally focused and saw Emma’s face scrunched in worry she shook her head, “Nothing. Everything’s fine dear. I just really need to get to back to work,” she jumped up and made a beeline for the door.

“But we haven’t had our food yet,” Emma yelled after her.

“What’s with her?” Ruby asked as she brought their food over to the table.

“I have no idea,” Emma was still staring after Regina. “But I will find out,” she swore.


	33. Runaround

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** First of all I apologize in advance. I know it's a tease. But I have explained my procrastinating to you all already. It's really hard to say goodbye. So dos mas capitulos and then we're done. ***
> 
> Enjoy 8D

***** First of all I apologize in advance. I know it's a tease. But I have explained my procrastinating to you all already. It's really hard to say goodbye. So dos mas capitulos and then we're done. *****

**Enjoy 8D**

**CHAPTER 33**

Regina was bone tired when she finally got home. She'd gone back to the office and buried herself in work refusing to give the thought of a baby any of her energy. Finally, when she could stall no more, she made the journey home.

She walked – or maybe sleepwalked was the right word – in and climbed the stairs. Emma was thankfully missing. She had no idea where she was and was honestly way too tired to care.

She went through her nightly routine on autopilot. Then she climbed into bed and passed out.

XO

Emma had frowned as she followed Henry upstairs to bed. She'd given him a goodnight then made her way to Regina's – their – room.

She'd waited forever for Regina to come home. When Henry began complaining about hunger she'd ordered them a pizza that they shared in the den. They'd spent the next couple of hours in a tournament for the bragging rights championship as they dueled it out on the Playstation 4.

When Emma noticed the time she shut things down over a complaining Henry. She frowned wondering where the hell Regina was. She made Henry help her clean up downstairs before shooting her a text. By the time they'd finished cleaning she had still gotten no response.

Henry'd absently asked where his Mom was and Emma waved him away with a mumbled excuse about work. He was used to Regina working a lot so it didn't really alarm him. Emma had just given him a kiss and a good night before they parted.

So when she walked in her bedroom and found the woman in question passed out and snoring lightly she at first got a little angry. She had never even come to check on any of them. Then she was really concerned. Honestly it was only 9 o'clock. Then she'd gotten even more worried. Regina was working 2 full time jobs and it was obviously killing her. Emma felt bad knowing she was in large part to blame for that.

She went through her nightly routine as quietly as possible. She forewent bothering to look for pajamas. Regina had already seen all there was to see of her. And anyway she preferred sleeping in the nude.

She lay down in bed staring at the woman who'd stolen the heart that was now aching. She swore tomorrow she'd find a way to make this up to her.

RQ

Regina woke to bright blue skies and birds chirping outside. She groaned and wanted to scream. This was the type of morning that would have Snow running into her bedroom and jumping up and down on her bed to get her to focus all of her attention on her.

She rolled over to see Snow's daughter snoring away beside her. Emma didn't have a stitch on her and had tossed the blankets away from herself during the night. Regina's eyes hungrily drank in the sight before her.

She was tempted to lean over and wake her with a little morning delight. That was, until the sickness hit her. She was up and out of bed so fast it broke through Emma's deep sleep.

"Huh?" she snorted awake. She wiped at her face as she heard the sounds of retching coming from the open door.

Emma stared up at the ceiling cringing before getting up out of bed. She stretched and yawned as she heard Regina brushing her teeth. By the time she'd made it into the bathroom Regina was already in the shower.

Regina gasped as Emma walked in. The cool air mixed with the cool shower was a welcome relief but she really wasn't in the mood anymore. She still felt weak after puking up half of the almost nothing that was in her stomach from the past couple of days.

Emma smiled at her. Regina sighed and went back to soaping herself as if Emma wasn't even there.

Emma was hurt. She pushed Regina to the side and began to wet herself down. She squirted out a dollop of shampoo and lathered her head all the while staring Regina down.  She continued to wait for some acknowledgement from Regina even after she turned to climb out of the shower.

Regina for her part was too exhausted to do anything more than try to hurry through before she embarrassed herself in the shower. Even though it was just Emma, and it was her fault that she was pregnant, she still didn't think this was the best time for everything to come out. A lady had to keep some secrets to keep the flames burning in their relationship.

So she rushed through the shower and quickly got out. She dried herself off and was already dressed before Emma padded into the room. She was looking around for something on her side of the dresser when Emma returned from the shower. She cut her eyes toward her and shut the drawer quickly. Then she made to leave. "I'll be late tonight," was all Emma got as she practically ran out of the room.

As Emma watched her leave she wondered what in the hell was going on. She walked over to the dresser and was about to completely shut the drawer that Regina had left slightly ajar when her eyes lighted on something. It was the fuzzy pink of the vial that had caught her eye.

She pulled out to inspect it closer.  It was a vial very much like the one she'd given Gigi to change her back. She stared after Regina and gulped. What in the hell was going on?!

Whatever it was she knew it was going to be something she didn't like. She quickly got dressed. Then she pocketed the vial. After making sure Henry was off to school safely she made her way to pay a visit to Mr. Gold.

XO

"We're closed," Rumple shouted from the back as he continued going about his morning.

Emma slammed the door shut and strode in. She heard him give a big sigh. Then he walked out from the back just as she made it to the front counter.

"What on earth do you people want now?" Rumple asked. "Haven't I done enough for you and," he looked Emma up and down before giving a sly grin, "the little wifey already?"

"Depends," Emma countered. "What is it you're up to? And don't lie to me. I know it's something. And I have a superpower. I can always - ."

Rumple waved his hand to cut her off. "Spare me your petty little routine. That only works on you and others with your inferior intelligence." He looked Emma up and down, "I will ask only one more time. What – do- you - want?" Rumple drawled the question out slowly.

"What the hell is this?" Emma barked as she pulled the vial from her pocket and set it between them on the counter.

Rumple barely bothered to give it a onceover. "It looks like a vial to me. I'm sure they went over this with you back in grade school. Please do try and keep up."

"I know it's a vial you Imp!" Emma yelled. "Why did Regina have it hidden away in her drawer? What's inside it!? Because it looks like the same stuff you had me give to Gigi. And what does this have to with the way Regina's been acting? Have you been doing something to her?"

When Rumple merely raised his eyebrows and gave a condescending smile she slapped her hand across the counter. "Answer me damn it! Because if you've done something to her then I promise you I will end you."

Rumple patted his mouth as he gave a fake yawn. "Trouble in paradise so soon? And I thought you two were _true_ ," he waggled his eyebrows. At Emma's blank look he turned away from her.

"I can't help you. I suggest you go and speak with your smarter half if you're looking for answers," Rumple walked into the back once more. He slammed the door shut and she heard a lock turn making it clear he was done with her.

XO

Emma sulked over to Regina's offices. When she was told she was in a meeting she sat down to wait.

"There's a few meetings back to back," her secretary told her. "I'm honestly not expecting her back at all."

Emma sighed and sulked home. She sat around until she couldn't stand it anymore. Then she began cleaning even though Regina tended to keep the place spotless. When she was done cleaning things that were already clean she sat and pouted.

By the time Henry got home from school she gratefully latched onto him. She asked him every question on every topic she could think of while she dragged him into the kitchen to make him a snack he didn't ask for. Then she let out a deep breath as he found an exit and made a run for it as Regina walked in from work.

"Hi Mom," she heard him call out as she was putting away the sandwich fixings. "I've got homework and Emma's being weird."

"I heard that," she yelled out from the kitchen.

"Sorry," he called out in a way that left no room that he wasn't sorry at all. She heard him thump his way up the stairs.

She expected Regina to come and find her in the kitchen. When that didn't happen she eventually began to search the house wondering where she was. She was pretty sure she should be somewhere in the house. She hadn't heard the door open again.

She eventually made her way upstairs only to find her sprawled out in the bed. She was snoring lightly again.

Emma frowned before she tamped down on her anger. She was getting really tired of this.


	34. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> All we have left is the epilogue which is being written as you read this and will post soon. I'm really going to miss this story. I had a great time with it. But to fill the void I'm putting up the first chapter of a new story. (yes I know another one ;P. I only have about 12 of them now.) If you've followed me then you know I tend to prefer angst. But this one will be really fluffy. I'm channeling most of my angst into Heads You Win, Tails I Lose. In that story no one will win. All will pay. But they'll also find strength in love and family. And forgiveness as they forge ahead. I'm also reviving Mother, Little Girl Lost, and a collection of one shots between Ma and Gigi. Again if anyone has any ideas or something they'd like to see between those two i am open for prompt ideas.  
> But I love all my stories so I'd suggest checking them all out.   
> Thanks for being with me on this journey. I thank all the ones who left great reviews. Even if I didn't get back to you know that I value them all. Just as I do all the follows, favorites, and even the silent crowd.   
> Enjoy :D

**CHAPTER 34**

A few days later, Regina tried concentrating at work but nothing she did was right. She was completely distracted by recent events.

Emma had been acting weird lately. When Regina wasn’t looking at her she was staring at her. And when Regina would look over she’d turn red in the face and then look away really fast. Regina had no idea what to make of it aside from how irritating it was being stared out.

She hadn’t really spent much time with Henry in a few days. Henry was admittedly a spoiled child as most only children tended to be. With her being a single parent that made spoiling him all the easier. Having a new baby was going to completely rock his world. He’d spent his entire life being the center of attention. She hoped this bombshell wouldn’t be a problem.

But first there was Emma to deal with. As the other mother she deserved to be the first to know. She’d spent the last hour searching online for innovative ways to tell her. She knew she’d have to spend a little time explaining the process of having a baby to a confused Emma but aside from that she knew it would be good news for her. She just hoped she wouldn’t immediately bring things back around to Gigi.

She still had as of yet to take the potion Rumple had made for her. It was partially a fear of not completely trusting him. But it was also her coming to terms with the fact that Gigi was not her. She hadn’t lived that life of being cared for as a child. She’d spent the past year making peace with her past and moving beyond it. She wasn’t sure that was a door she wanted to reopen.

She had tons of work to do always. Here and at her own business. But since today was one of the first days she was actually feeling well, she decided to take a rare day off.

She turned off everything inside her office after calling both of her secretaries and instructing them to clear her schedule. Then she jumped in the car and took a drive.

There was one idea that she had found about telling your partner about a pregnancy that had excited her. That was using a cake. Emma loved almost everything Regina put in front of her and with her help she was starting to have increased knowledge of food and cuisine that didn’t come prepackaged.

Regina’s father had been of Spanish descent. He had passed down a few traditions to her. Including their language which she had in turned passed down to Henry. But her favorite had been the pan de Rosca de Reyes. It was a lightly sweetened round, oval, or sometimes ring cake that had a small baby hidden inside. Whoever found the baby was crowned King or Queen or rather el Rey o La Reyna del dia de las roscas. It’s usually decorated with sugar, figs, cherries, or dried and candied fruits.

She drove out to the next town to find the ingredients. When she got back she instantly went to work baking the cake and putting together a picnic lunch for her and Emma. As she packed everything up, she was quite pleased with herself.

She walked into the station with a cat that swallowed the canary smile on her face. Emma just openly stared at her. She had a slight scowl on her face.

“Hey,” Regina took a seat across from her. “I had a pretty serious situation that needed your attention.”

Emma sighed and picked her pen back up. She stared at her paperwork as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Oh?” She really wasn’t in the mood for any crap. Regina had been treating her like she didn’t exist for the past few days. They hadn’t even had sex in over a week. It was mostly due to her falling asleep at ungodly hours. Emma got the feeling she was sleeping just to avoid her.

“Yes. I’m going to need you to come with me,” Regina rose from her seat and waited for Emma.

“I’ve got work to do. So whatever it is just tell me now and I’ll take care of it later,” Emma was moody and she knew it. But as far as she was concerned Regina deserved it.

Regina exhaled loudly and deeply. “I can’t tell you. You just have to see for yourself,” she walked around the desk and pulled at Emma’s arm. “Come on. Time is of the essence.”

Emma reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled outside. But stopped when Regina began directing her to her car. “You just drive in your car and I’ll follow you.”

Regina rolled her eyes. She had no idea why Emma was insisting on being so damned difficult. But she knew her good mood would wear off soon if she kept her crap up. “You’re riding with me,” she said with finality that left no room for argument.

Emma hmphed! Then got into the passenger side of the car. She frowned over at Regina who smiled broadly over at her. Then she spent the rest of the ride staring sullenly out the window.

Regina began driving. She turned on the radio to fill the silence in the car since Emma obviously wasn’t in the mood to talk. She thought about canceling things until she was in a better mood but who knew when the next opportunity of her feeling well would come again so she just kept driving.

Emma pouted silently until she realized they were headed for the town line. “Where the hell are we going?” she turned her frown back up to a full glare directed at Regina.

“You’ll see,” Regina smiled over at her.

Emma wanted to argue but figured what the hell. At least this beat being bored at work.

As the drive continued she found herself calming down. Regina was obviously in a good mood singing softly along with the radio. Despite herself Emma found herself humming along.

“What are we doing here?” Emma asked looking around when the car stopped.

Regina looked over at her and grinned, “lunch date.” She popped the trunk and got out of the backseat.

Emma joined her in the back of the car.

“Grab that,” Regina said pointing to the picnic basket as she grabbed ahold of a blanket.

It was still a little on the cool side but the sun was shining bright. They each kicked off their shoes. Emma rolled her pants leg up anticipating it being a matter of time before she made her way to the water. Regina set about spreading out the smorgasbord while Emma watched.

Emma sat with her arms around her drawn up knees lazily studying Regina. It had been a while since she’d seen her so carefree. She knew taking on both jobs was going to be hard but she hadn’t thought it would take the toll on the two of them that it had. “Is this really just about a date?” Regina hadn’t seemed particularly happy about having her company for a while. When Emma tried to initiate something she’d just sigh and pull away from her before turning her back on her. Emma was still grappling with the nettles that rejection had caused. She’d started to think that maybe Regina didn’t want her anymore. So the picnic was quite a surprise. But not a bad one.

Regina had plopped down the blanket indian style. She was settling out the dishes. She’d made what had become a favorite of Emma’s, chicken schnitzel with Austrian potato salad. She also had a plate of crudités. “I think we’ve needed it. Don’t you?” she raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Emma’s answer was to hum as she grabbed a slice of cucumber and bit into it.

Regina plated their meal and the two sat in comfortable silence. The wind blew lightly making their hair dance around but not enough to irritate either of them. It was a good day.

Emma was reaching for more when Regina stopped her. “You have to save room for desert,” she smiled at her. Then she pulled out the Rosca de Reyes.

“Pretty,” Emma said as she took it in. She didn’t have Regina’s knowledge of food or culture. “What is it?”

“It’s a cake,” Regina chuckled at her. “It’s called Rosca de Reyes or King Cake in English.. Hand me the knife from inside the basket and I’ll slice it,” Regina instructed. Emma handed her the knife and she sliced making sure to get a big slice of the part she’d marked with Emma’s little present inside.

Emma took the dessert plate with a small, “thanks.” She began eating.

Regina began to put away their small feast so that she gave nothing away. It was only after Emma uttered a ‘what the hell?!’ that she looked over at her girlfriend.

Emma being Emma didn’t know the meaning of delicate. She’d stuck a huge slice in her mouth and the baby had gotten stuck in her mouth. Regina laughed heartily as she pulled it out glaring at the tiny figure that now lay in her hand.

Regina had made sure that the doll she’d bought was a small brunette since Emma seemed to have fixated on Gigi.

Emma glared at Regina as she continued to laugh at her. “What the hell Regina? That wasn’t even a little funny,” she tossed the plate aside and went to stand by the water.

Regina cleared away the remainder of their lunch. Then she picked up the small doll and made her way over to Emma. “Look,” she instructed as she held it up in her palm.

Emma just crossed her arms and shook her head. She continued glaring at Regina, “I already saw that ugly old thing. And I’m still not amused,” she turned and began to walk away from her again.

Regina shook her head. She jogged a little to catch up to Emma’s long legged stroll.   “Emma, look,” she said again.

Emma went from angry to furious. “You know what Regina?!?? I don’t give a damned about that stupid doll. You’ve been treating me like garbage for about two weeks now and all of a sudden you want a ‘date’? Since when the hell do we go on dates?!!? So you can just keep it the hell out of my face,” Emma slapped Regina’s hand away and the doll went flying into the water.

Regina began to tear up. “I’m not doing this crap!” she said as she strolled over to their belongings. She began to furiously fold up the blanket. Then she made her way still fuming over to the car. She threw the blanket in the trunk and left it open for Emma to place the basket inside of it.

After what seemed like forever Emma rejoined her in the car. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. Even though she was still miffed she had seen genuine hurt in Regina’s eyes as she’d watched the baby fly away. “I’m just in a really bad mood. It’s way too early for us to be having problems isn’t it?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Thanks for letting me know we were. I’ve been too tired and sick to worry about anything else. Now you go and do this. If there’s problems between us it’s definitely all your fault.”

Emma turned on her, “how in the hell is you ignoring me and pushing me away my fault?!!!? That was all on you! I didn’t make you do those things. And neither did anyone else!!”

“BECAUSE I’M PREGNANT!!!” Regina banged her hand on the steering wheel. Her tears were back and she blinked furiously at them daring them to fall. Seeing Emma’s stunned silence she told her, “And yes it is yours so don’t even think about suggesting otherwise. It’s the reason I’ve been sleeping at practically noon. And my breasts are tender. You grabbing and squeezing at them hurts!! So of course I’ll push you away from them.”

Emma’s mind was still reeling from the latest revelation. She hadn’t even heard anything that followed I’m pregnant.

She sat confused. “What?” Emma knew she must’ve heard wrong. This couldn’t be right. She trusted Regina. Her heart began to race and her vision grew darker as she tried to control her breathing and anger. Regina had betrayed her with someone else.

Regina took her hand and sat beside her. “It happens Emma, when two women share magic,” she bit her lip and wiped angrily at her tears. “And true love.”

Emma stared at her not comprehending. She wanted to hope. But she dared not to. Regina seemed genuine. But how in the hell did you explain this?!!? “Are you saying this is a magic baby?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded.

Emma was shell-shocked. She’d dreamed of this but never thought it would come true. A baby. Their baby. A baby that would be half her and half Regina. She buried her head in her hands as she willed the world around her to stop spinning. “I – I – huh?”

Regina chuckled, “Eloquent to the end Miss Swan.” She cupped her chin and turned her head around until they were face to face. “I’m having you baby Miss Swan,” she grinned over at Emma.

Emma knew this couldn’t be right. But then again she knew next to nothing about magic. She looked deep into her eyes searching for the truth. When she found nothing but genuine love and warmth she began to relax. Her face split into a grin matched Regina’s. She reached out tentatively and put her hand across Regina’s belly. “Our baby?”

Regina smiled, “Yes. Our baby.”

Suddenly, Emma sat upright. She bolted out of the car.

Regina watched confused as she ran back out to the water. She was just about to leave her there and drive away when Emma began running back to the car.

She climbed back inside and held out her palm. “Here.” When Regina refused to take her hand she grabbed ahold of hers and dropped the trinket inside.

Regina opened her hand to find the small baby inside of it. Her grin turned to laughter as Emma reached over and kissed her repeatedly.

Emma pulled back and opened the car door. “WE’RE HAVING A BABY!!!!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Idiot,” Regina chuckled. Her eyes shining with the love that was on the verge of bursting through her.

“Yeah,” Emma agreed. “But I’m your idiot.”

“I guess,” Regina deadpanned.

The two began to kiss. But before the kisses could heat up Regina pulled back. “We left Henry back in town and it’s almost time for him to get out of school. We have to go back.”

Emma reluctantly agreed. “Can I tell him about the baby?”

“How about we do it together?”

Together sounded fine to Emma as she nodded. Together forever sounded even better as she came up with a plan that would equal Regina’s for how to make that happen.


	35. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK Guys. I know I said it before but I really do mean it. The next chapter will be the Epilogue. I'm going to be sad to see this story over but happy that it's completed. I hope you all feel the same.  
> Make sure and check out all my new fics. I've put up like 4 I think, in the past few weeks.

**CHAPTER 35**

As soon as they’d gotten home they’d barely made it through the front door before catching sight of Henry. Emma had instantly screamed out.

“Hey kid, guess what?” When Henry looked at her curiously she’d blurted out. “I got your Mom preggo. She’s got my baby inside of her,” Emma pointed at Regina’s still completely flat belly. She put her hand over it and began to rub little circles into it.

Henry now looked confused. “How?” he scratched at the top of his head. He blushed before continuing, “I mean you’re both women.”

Emma held up her fingers while grinning away, “It’s all about the magic touch.”

Regina elbowed Emma, “If you’re done traumatizing our son for life - ,” Emma had the good sense to look sheepish. “We were supposed to do that together.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to look confused, “But we just did.”

“I meant at a time that fit better for all of us,” Regina shook her head already exasperated. She smiled over at Henry, “and to answer your question, it’s not uncommon when a same sex couple have magic.”

At the mention of his Moms and sex Henry’s face just reddened. He shifted from foot to foot in his obvious discomfort.

Regina walked over to her son and put her hands on his shoulders, “You okay?”

Henry smiled before leaning into his Mom. “Sure Mom. It’s great. I was just a little surprised.”

Regina glared again at Emma over his head. Last year he barely came up to her chest. Now his head touched her shoulders. “I know. I had thought we’d ease into preparing you,” she threw Emma a glare.

Henry shrugged, “It’s cool. It’ll be great. I’m already a really cool big brother.”

Emma nodded enthusiastically, “And now we get Gigi back.”

Regina frowned but didn’t want to get into anything more just yet. She smiled over at Henry. “I’m going to shower and then start on dinner. Why don’t you go finish your homework?” she suggested.

Henry shrugged again and headed for the den, “I already did my homework. I’m going to go watch some tv.”

Regina turned to Emma, “Thanks for the family together moment,” she muttered before going upstairs.

Emma frowned after her but decided she wasn’t going to let anything kill her buzz. Her Gigi was coming home. She knew the baby would come out to look just like Regina. Dark hair and eyes always dominated. And she couldn’t wait!

She followed Henry into the den, “Hey kid, I need you to do me a favor. Go down to Granny’s and pick us up some dinner. And take your time okay?”

“Mom doesn’t like me going places alone.”

Emma snorted, “Don’t think we don’t know about you running all over this town anytime our backs are turned.” Henry looked away guiltily but that wasn’t the point of this conversation. Emma took out her wallet and handed over a fistful of cash, “Now, skat. And remember, take your time. Your Mom and I need some alone time.”

“Ewww,” Henry’s face twisted with disgust. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“Go,” Emma urged him to the door. “And remember, this is our secret. Don’t tell anyone about the baby,” she called after him.

Henry was standing with the door open. “I think you just did that yourself,” he shouted back before slamming the door behind him.

Emma gave him a second to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Then she jogged up the stairs. Regina was already in the shower. Emma ripped her clothes off and threw them haphazardly all over the floor. She’d pick them up later. Right now there was only one thing on her mind.

Emma quietly entered the bathroom. She threw open the door and jumped into the shower.

Regina squealed from the rush of cold air. She stuck her head under the water and rinsed away as much of the shampoo as she could. She turned and looked at Emma who was standing grinning away at her. “You’re wet,” she said after taking in the state of Emma’s glistening sex.

Emma’s grin got bigger. “For you,” she nodded happily.

“Henry’s right downstairs,” Regina pointed out.

Emma flicked her wrist, “I sent him to pick up dinner at Granny’s. And told him to take his time about it.”

“Seriously? How much are you going to scar the kid in a 24 hour period?”

Emma stepped closer and put her arms around Regina, “hey, that’s enough talking. He’s a big boy. I’m sure he already knows about this stuff. While you were gone he was spending hours in the bathroom. I’m sure he knows how things work.”

Regina scrunched up her nose. “Do not speak to me about our sons – biological habits while we’re naked.”

Emma had had enough anyway. Her center was throbbing and she was already close to losing it. She jerked Regina hard against her and kissed her hard, and long, and deep. Regina melted into her arms. She threw her arms around her neck and pressed her body as close as she could get. It had been a long week for the both of them.

Emma raised her hand to grab at Regina’s breast but stopped herself just short of its destination. “Sorry, I forgot,” at Regina’s puzzled expression she nodded to her chest. “You’re sensitive.”

“Yes I am. Your tongue is okay. Just handle with care,” Regina husked as she threw back her head to allow Emma better access.

Emma ran her hands down Regina’s sides as she pressed soft kisses from her neck to her chest. She ran her tongue around an already hardened nipple being careful not to use too much pressure. She switched sides as her hands roamed down to Regina’s rounded bottom. She gave it a light squeeze before continuing her journey south.

Regina was moaning and writhing by this time. She had her head thrown back against the shower wall as the warm water cascaded down her body. She grinned down at the sight of Emma on her knees before her.

Emma lifted her leg and threw it over her shoulder. She ran her tongue up both sides pressing kisses here and there along the way. She wet her lips as she allowed her eyes to feast on her destination. It had been a while since she’d tasted Regina.

She made short work of it. She flattened her tongue and slid it all the way down her slit. She and Regina both moaned aloud as she sucked on her little hardened pink nub.

Emma began a rhythm of licking from side to side and then sucking at Regina’s clit. As Regina’s moans increased she inserted 2 fingers remembering to curl the edges. She pumped them in and out as she felt Regina’s walls clench tighter around them. She brought her mouth up to the bundle of twitchy nerves and sucked hard.

Regina’s scream pierced the air as she fell over the edge. Emma continued to lap at the juices as Regina’s convulsions subsided. She grinned down at Emma before helping her stand up again.

Regina wasted no time. Once she got her breath back she threw Emma back at her place against the shower wall.

Emma’s breath caught in her throat as Regina jammed 2 fingers into her. She used her thumb to apply friction to her engorged clitoris while remembering to curl her fingers as she thrust inside to hit that spongy part that had Emma screaming aloud.

Regina kissed her to try and muffle Emma’s cries which were becoming louder with each thrust. It only took a few thrusts before Emma’s cries turned into heavy panting and then a long guttural cry as she toppled over the edge.

She collapsed against Regina as she fought to regain her breath. “I needed that,” she managed to get out between pants.

Regina chuckled. She pushed her away and went back to finishing up her shower. She wore a huge satisfied grin across her face as she stepped out. Emma was still just barely recovering from their lovemaking.

Emma finished her shower on shaky legs. By the time she made it out to the room, Regina was already downstairs. She dressed quickly and put her clothes that she’d ripped off earlier into the hamper. Then she made her way downstairs to her family.

Henry got back just as she was coming down the stairs. They talked and enjoyed one another’s company as they grabbed plates and utensils and sat down to eat.

After dinner, Emma volunteered herself and Henry to take care of the cleanup. Regina had looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. But Emma was glad to note she’d eaten at least half of her meal.

Emma smiled at the grateful look she’d given her just before kissing them both and making her way upstairs. Emma was sure she was going to pass out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Once they were in the kitchen she elbowed him, “Hey, kid. We need to come up with a plan.”

“What kinda plan?”

“I’m going to ask your Mom to marry me.” Emma laughed at Henry’s look of joy. He threw his arms around his Mom and hugged her tight. Emma returned the hug happily. She was glad he was accepting of the circumstances.

Henry didn’t normally take to change well. But this was different. This was what he’d always wanted. His entire family together. And he was going to get a new little sister. He’d missed Gigi as much as Emma had. “When do we start?”

“Now kid. While your Mom’s upstairs. I’m sure she’s asleep already.”

“Is that why she’s been going to bed so early? But she’s barely even pregnant!”

“It’s not just about her stomach holding the baby kid. There’s tons of hormones pumping through her body. She’s making an entire human being in there. That takes a lot outta ya,” Emma flicked her wrist at him. “I’ll get you a book. Right now, we need to come up with a plan.”

The two of them spent the remainder of the evening downstairs mapping things out. By the time they parted ways it was late. But they both had huge grins on their faces as they made their way to bed. This was going to be epic!


	36. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***For everyone who’s been with me through this journey I say thank you. And we still have MANY more to come. I’m not dying or anything. At least I don’t think. Anyways…. Enjoy!  
> Also holy begeezus. I had no idea this would turn out this long!!! But it was really important to me to get this right. Again, Enjoy :D***

**EPILOGUE**

Emma woke up extra early trying to make it up and out before Regina awakened. Normally Regina was up at the crack of dawn but with her pregnancy weighing her down she now woke up at a more normal time like normal people. Emma quickly turned off the pillow case alarm she had purchased for this day and rolled over to make sure that it hadn't wakened Regina.

When she looked over at Regina she was sleeping peacefully. The woman was beautiful even with her face scrubbed free of makeup first thing in the morning. Emma spent a few minutes just enraptured by the sight before her before she collected herself. She had a huge day planned for herself.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She yawned widely and stretched her body. Then she padded down the hallway and into Henry's room. Henry was sleeping sprawled all over the bed. She nudged him awake by poking into his side, "Kid. Hey, kid," she whispered as she poked him repeatedly. Henry groaned and blinked his eyes open. Emma chuckled at his bed hair, "Come on get up. It's time."

Henry nodded but Emma still continued to stand there. She wanted to make sure his feet hit the floor before leaving him to his own devices. She chuckled again as he stretched and yawned, "I hate mornings too kid. But we gotta hurry before your Mom wakes up."

Henry nodded, stood, and began to make his way to the bathroom. Emma followed him out his door and went back into her room. She glanced at Regina as she walked in. She stood mesmerized at her beauty for countless seconds before she gathered herself. She needed to get the show on the road.

She performed her morning routine which started with brushing her teeth before jumping into a hot shower. She shampooed, conditioned, and washed then wrapped a towel around herself to finish up. When she exited the shower, the mirror was covered with fog. Emma chuckled as she left a little message for Regina. She stood back and examined her handiwork. This was going to be epic!

After she dried herself off she quickly got dressed. As she walked through her room on the way out, she wanted to give Regina a kiss. But the woman was such a light sleeper she was scared she'd wake her up. She'd already pushed her luck enough this morning. She instead settled for blowing her a kiss from the doorway before leaving. She rounded up Henry who'd finished his own morning routine and hurried him out the door.

Henry and Emma quickly ran around town getting things set up. Then they stopped at Granny's for breakfast before Emma dropped him off to school. When they pulled up to the school Emma looked over at Henry before he got out of the car. "Remember kid you're spending the night with your grandparents. You'll go home with your grandmother right after classes."

"I know, I know," Henry got out of the car and began to put his backpack on his shoulders. He held onto the shoulder straps as he smiled at Emma, "We're finally going to be a real family, aren't we?"

Emma grinned at him, "That's the plan, Stan."

Henry grinned back at her and waved. He closed the door just as she yelled out, "Have a great day today! And remember, if she tries to call or text you, you don't know anything."

Henry saluted her to let her know that he heard before walking off with a classmate into the building. Emma watched him go with excitement and happiness bubbling in her chest. She put the car in drive and headed out.

She stopped at the florist and stood looking around confused. She understood you brought a woman roses on Valentine's Day and whatever her favorite flower was occasionally to help make her day better but what do you bring to someone whom you've never met? She walked past the lilies that she knew were Regina's favorites in search of something manlier.

"Can I help you?" the florist offered as she walked to Emma's side.

Emma was frowning at the rows of flowers in front of her, "are there any manly flowers here?"

The florist chuckled. "Flowers are unisex. People normally buy them by occasion. What's your occasion?"

Emma turned to the florist with a bright smile on her face, "I'm getting engaged but they're not for her. They're for her Father."

She turned up her nose at the first few things the florist offered. They were all too feminine. Finally she saw the perfect bouquet. They were green and white St Patrick's Day roses. They had a beautiful scent and look that had the right amount of masculinity yet still said I'm honoring you. They were perfect.

She grabbed one more bouquet of purple roses for Regina then went to the front to be rang up. The florist rang her up and she had just stepped outside when she got the first text from Regina. She chuckled at it as she made her way to her car and then sent off a quick reply. Now that she knew Regina had only just started she knew she needed to get a move on so that she could put the finishing touches on her surprise.

She got out the car and walked over to the Mills Mausoleum. She had been fine until she stood in front of the door that led inside. Then her nerves began to start up so she stopped and took a deep breath. She steeled herself and then walked inside.

The mausoleum was kept up beautifully. Regina still visited weekly and when she came home she needed some alone time. To Emma it was a little creepy. But if it made her feel better then she was fine with it.

She knew the crypts were empty. And the names ingrained on them were merely decorative. Still a chill ran down her spine as it did everytime she'd stepped foot in here.

Emma hadn't been brought up to follow religion and from what she'd observed neither had anyone from Fairy Tale Land. But they did believe in their traditions. And she felt coming here would be her way of honoring that.

Emma walked up to the crypt that had Henry Sr. stenciled on it in elegant script. She laid the flowers in the conical vase that was to the right of it, "Hi Sir," she said as she stepped back. "I know you don't know me. Well aside from Regina complaining about me and all. I'm not sure what she's told you about me but my name is Emma. I'm her baby Mama," Emma chuckled then caught herself.

Emma clasped her hands in front of her and stood stock still for a second allowing that one to wash over. "Regina and I are both parents to a boy," her face split in two as she beamed at the thought of her family. "Your grandson actually. She named him Henry after you as I'm sure you already know. And we have one more on the way. A girl. We haven't confirmed that yet but I know it will be. Because once Henry did a spell and Regina turned into a little girl and we called her Gigi and I know that Gigi's coming back to us," Emma knew she was starting to ramble and she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"The thing is I love your daughter sir. And I want to marry her. Because I don't want her with anyone but me and I don't want to be with anyone but her. But I'm not completely sure how she'll feel about it all. I know Daniel was her true love," Emma's hand flicked out towards Daniel's tomb. She shook her head and turned back to Henry. "And I know Leopold wasn't – well good to her at all," Emma shuffled her feet.

Although Regina rarely talked about either of them Emma had heard enough, seen enough, and still had to occasionally hold Regina through nightmares about Leopold that she felt she had a good grip on the things that had been left out of Henry's book.

Emma threw her head back and popped out a kink. She rolled her shoulders and shuffled her feet before holding herself still again. "But I'm not like that. I love your daughter sir. And I'm her new true love," she turned to Daniel's tomb. "No offense I hope," then she tuned back to Henry's, "It's how we made a baby together since we're both women. I don't know if you're homophobic or not but I would hope not because Regina's really happy now. And I swear that I just want to keep making her happy from now until forever. So I'm asking for your blessing of her hand in marriage."

Emma exhaled loudly glad that she had finished her speech. She stood staring at the tomb in front of her waiting for – something. When time dragged on she nodded, "Right. I'm going to take the lack of lightning to mean that I have your agreement. I don't mean to drop a bombshell on you and dash but I really gotta go. I still have some finishing touches to take care of. Goodbye sir."

Emma turned and hurried out of the mausoleum. She made her way to the car. She knew it was weird. But she really had gotten a good vibe from this. She winked up at the clear blue sky before getting into her car. The forecast had been for rain this morning. And it had been foggy and patchy out earlier. But now there was nothing but pure sunshine raining down on her. She grinned, "Thanks Henry," she screamed up to the heavens. She jumped into her car still grinning, "I'm glad that's over," she muttered as she started up her car and drove off.

RQ

It was an hour or so later when Regina had awakened to an empty house. Emma had begun taking Henry to school in the mornings so this wasn't unusual.

But after Regina stepped out of the shower she knew this was going to be no ordinary day. She found a message on the mirror that had been revealed after her shower. It had been etched into the steam on the mirror. It read:

**I have hands but I do not clap. If you look at the numbers on my face you won't find thirteen anyplace. Now come to find me and I'll point you to your next stop.**

Regina instantly recognized the riddle. It was obviously a clock. She really didn't want to get dragged into Emma's little games this morning. But she had been falling asleep really early and working really late. She felt she owed it to Emma to try and be a good sport about it. She sighed then began to look around the house at all of the clocks but found nothing.

She shot Emma over a text. _There's nothing on any of the clocks here._

Emma instantly answered her. _I never said anything about clocks inside the house. And that's the only clue I'm going to give to you. Stop cheating and go out and find your prize._

Regina studied the text in her hand. She shot her back another text. _You could just tell me what this is all about._ When she received no answer back she stood and concentrated. She'd allow Emma to have her little game. If she'd gone to the trouble of setting it up then Regina could at least show her support by pretending this was acceptable.

She stood downstairs and looked around. She went back through the text again. Obviously this wasn't a clock in the house. There was only one other prominent clock that came to mind. She got dressed quickly and went to find her next clue.

When she got to the clock tower she found a purple envelope on the door. She opened it and found another card that read:

**When you get to the place that has many stories. You will need to find the person whose name matches this to get your next clue:**

**Has a mouth,**  
but cannot drink.  
Has a head,  
but cannot think.  
Has a tongue,  
but not a lung.  
Some are held  
and some are hung

Regina stared at this clue for a moment stumped. This was Storybrooke. There were no tall buildings here so a place with many stories was out. Her house was the biggest home in town so that didn't fit either. She decided to ignore it and go on with the next clue. She walked onto the sidewalk tapping the card against her chin as she thought the clue over. Finally, she got it. A bell. She needed Belle who worked in the library. A place with many stories.

She hurried over to the library and looked around. It was obviously too early for anyone but a few older patrons. Aside from that the place was almost empty. When she couldn't spot Belle, she walked over to the desk and rang the bell.

"Ahh!" Belle exclaimed as she came out from behind some bookshelves. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," Belle smiled over at her. "Can I help you with something?"

Regina pursed her lips together. "I know you have the next clue," she held out her hand. Regina waited for her to hand it over with a smug expression on her face.

Belle tilted her head and narrowed her gaze at her. Then she burst out with a giggle. She pulled a card from out of her pocket. "Have a good one," she waved her away with a huge grin.

She grabbed the small purple envelope greedily and pulled out the next card. Regina barely gave her a passing glance as she read this one:

**Get to the place that starts with p and ends with e.**

**It has thousands of letters.**

**Hurry, hurry, there's no time to waste.**

Regina rolled her eyes at the clue. This one was simple enough. The post office obviously. She quickly walked down to the building. Unfortunately the clue was nowhere in sight. She looked all around inside and asked all the postal workers who stared at her as if she had gone mad. She walked out feeling frustrated. She was so sure. It was such an easy clue.

As she stood outside the post office she saw a flash of purple taped to the statue that sat out front. She rolled her eyes as she climbed up and grabbed the envelope from the statue's outstretched hand. She exhaled a deep breath as she jumped back down again. This scavenger hunt was getting on her last nerve. She really had other things to do.

She tore open the envelope and pulled out the next clue. This one read:

**Get to the place where these all live.**

**This is what some people do,**  
**For a compliment or two,**  
**Anglers do it on a bank,**  
**Others keep theirs in a tank.**

**What am I?**

The anglers part was easy. Obviously anglers fish. Regina quickly made her way down to the docks. As she walked she shot Emma another text. _You really could've just made this easier and told me to meet you somewhere. I'm getting tired already._

Emma shot back with; _where would the fun in that be? Quit whining. Anyway it's good exercise and you've been falling asleep at 9. Even infants don't sleep that early. I think your body will thank you for it later._

Regina's huffing and the ache in her back and feet begged to differ. She made it to the docks and looked around wondering where the next clue was going to be hidden. Finally she spotted the purple envelope on a lamp post. It read:

**Follow this:**

**I am a word with six letters.**  
**My motto is together as one.**  
**If you remove my first and second letters, you can wear me.**  
**If you remove my third letter I can be painful.**  
**If you remove my second, third and sixth letters, Adam & Eve did it.**  
**If you remove my second and third letters, you do this using your mouth.**  
**What am I?**

**And you will find me on one of these:**

**For some, I am used to get around.**  
**I never even touch the ground.**  
**Sometimes I fall and sometimes I float,**  
**If I'm in the air, then take note.**

**What am I?**

Regina loved the sound of that. No more running around the town. Since they were at the docks she automatically assumed the last was a boat. But being at the dock meant tons of boats. She had no choice but to crack the first one.

Since coming to this land she'd educated herself on everything. She'd heard all the myths and legends from here. She had some knowledge of the bible and religions. She had even read the bible, the Torah, and the Koran. She was familiar with the tale of Adam and Eve. They were the first people to sin. Regina had scoffed at the notion the first time she'd read through the book. Once she'd figured out sin the next part was easy. You sing with your mouth. She just couldn't crack the others. That was until she looked up and saw that there was some purple and blue intertwined string that had been tied around the lamp posts that were spread out amongst the docks.

She followed the string until she came to a medium sized boat. At the end of the string was another purple envelope. She opened the envelope and read through the final clue.

**Where do hopes go up? And pennies come down? And both meet to make a splash?**

Regina stared at the clue with a frown on her face while she turned it over. Then she shook her head and conjured up her magic.

SMF

Emma breathlessly made her way over to the spot she had picked for the final rendezvous with Regina. She'd taken the car straight here and ran through red lights to give herself a bigger lead. She figured that would give her time to set things up before Regina got there.

But when she made her way to the spot, her jaw dropped. "Wha- ? You cheated!"

Regina had been waiting for Emma for only a minute or two but she didn't want to tell her that. She rose from the rim of the well where she had just had a seat to give herself some time off of her feet. She raised an eyebrow in her direction, "I merely employed more expedient measures than you dear. What's that?" she asked indicating the basket and blanket that Emma carried in her arms and hand.

"Well you ruined the surprise," Emma grumbled.

"I'm sorry dear," Regina reached up and kissed her on her cheek. "But you were the one who turned it into a competition. And I never lose!"

"Well, I need time to set up. You were supposed to be behind me," Emma grumbled even as she leaned into the kiss. "Go over there and cover your eyes."

Regina glared at her. "This had better be good."

Emma grinned at her while nodding, "It's better than good. It'll be epic."

Regina walked a few paces away and turned her back to Emma, "Just make it quick."

Emma quickly got down to work. She laid out the blanket she'd brought and set out the glasses and some nonalcoholic champagne. She grabbed the sparkling juice and took off the foil wrapper before opening it and placing it into a bucket of ice. Then she pulled out croissants, butter, and a plate that held small pots of different jams. She placed the plate containing fruit, crudités, crackers, and cheese beside it. Then she laid out the cutlery and dishes neatly before turning toward the imported chocolates that Regina loved and placed them on a plate in the shape of a heart. She added strawberries to the outer and inner sides. She checked to make sure that she'd gotten everything and nodded at her handiwork. It looked nice even if she did say so herself. "Okay! You can look now!" she called out to her lover.

Regina walked back over to the makeshift picnic. She smiled at her girlfriend's crude handiwork. "Aw Emma it's - ."

But she never got to finish the sentence. When she looked back over at Emma she was down on one knee. She held a ring in between her fingers.

Emma was nervous. But it was now or never. This was her forever and she didn't want to waste another second of it. "Regina Maria Mills I love you more than I've loved anyone in my entire life. Even more than I love myself. Even though it was hard in the beginning there was still always something pulling us closer to one another. Even while we were fighting and I convinced myself I hated everything about you, you consumed my every waking thought. And that's what you are to me. A blazing hot fire that burns eternally, a burning magnificence," she stared into the large brown orbs that could shoot fire and burn her on the spot with a blinding glare when she was angry. Or turn into lava spewing from a volcano at the drop of a hat when she was enraged. Or one look could make you melt from the inside out as you dove into pools of chocolate that made you want to fall into them and never come up, "Since we've been together I've felt a happiness that I never even knew was possible. If you let me I hope I can make you as happy as you've made me. So will you marry me?" Emma asked hopefully.

Emma licked her lips nervously as Regina just stared at the ring in her hand saying nothing. Her heart began to beat rapidly inside her ribcage, "I know that you don't believe in marriage after - ," she heard Regina's breath catch as she looked away from her and into the forest. "But you're not that young girl anymore and I'm not him. I love you and I know that you love me." Regina's tear pebbled eyes swung back toward Emma. Emma got to her feet and walked slowly over to Regina careful not to crowd her. She stopped a hairs breadth away from her. "You are my forever," she whispered as she laid a loving hand along Regina's cheek.

Regina instantly leaned into the caress. She placed her hand on top of Emma's, "and you're mine," she whispered as she stared into her eyes.

Emma smiled shyly, "is that a yes?" she asked with her eyes filled with hope and her heart which was already thumping so loud she knew Regina had to be able to hear it began to beat even faster.

"Yes my love," Regina finally leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Emma gave a 'whoop!' and lifted Regina into her arms. Regina yelped and then began to laugh as she wrapped her arms loosely around her neck. Emma swung them around a few times. When she stopped, Regina leaned down and fused their lips together. Emma gave a small moan as she lowered Regina down to the ground. She pressed her tongue against her lips begging to be let inside and moaned again when Regina acquiesced.

When they pulled back they were both breathless. Emma grinned at Regina, "You're gonna be my wifey."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I guess I am," she answered before giving her a quick peck. Her arms were still linked behind Emma's neck and the peck quickly escalated into a deeper kiss.

Emma didn't want to but she knew they had forever for what came next. She pulled out of Regina's arms gently. She held her hand with fingers that were slightly trembling as she slipped the ring onto her finger. Then she leaned down and kissed her hand before straightening up and pressing another kiss to her lips. "Come on. Let's eat," she said as she pulled her over to the feast she'd set up for them. She motioned for Regina to have a seat. When she did Emma sat close at her side not wanting to be apart from her just yet.

They served themselves and began to eat. Neither were in a hurry to break the silence. But it was fine. The silence was filled with the two of them giggling as they fed each other bits here and there in between stolen kisses to each other's lips.

After their hunger had been sated Emma began to pick up the remnants of their meal.

"I have to say," Regina rested her head in her hand as she lounged back. She stretched her legs out as Emma moved the last of their dishes and the basket onto the ledge of the well. "I actually enjoyed the scavenger hunt."

Emma grinned before she hurried to join her. She mirrored her pose before draping an arm over Regina's tiny waist. She slowly ran her hand up and down her back, "Henry helped a lot actually. With the riddles and all."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "well I guess that means we don't have to bother to tell him we're engaged."

Emma flicked her wrist at her, "he's growing up Regina. He's a big boy now."

Regina groaned, "don't jinx it! The end will come all too soon."

Emma moved her hand from her back to her front gently rubbing her small but still there Buddha belly, "we still have this one. And we can have lots more too. I wouldn't mind a whole football team."

Regina snorted and threw her head back, "not unless you're carrying them dear."

Emma shook her head, "Nope. I want all our babies to look like you. And dark hair and eyes dominate in the gene pool."

Regina's forehead furrowed, "but genetics is strange. You can have red hair from a distant great grandparent that you never even knew turn up out of nowhere. "

Emma flicked her wrist at her, "That hardly happens. Anyway, I know she's going to look just like you," Emma nodded her confidence.

Regina's eyebrows rose to her hairline, "How do you know it's a she? Right now she's the size and shape of a bean. And what if she turns out looking like you?"

Emma scooted closer to Regina. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "I wouldn't worry about that." By the time she drew back, they were breathless again.

After their breathing steadied, Emma sat up then helped Regina to do the same. "I don't know about you but I could use a little fusion time. But – actually – you know – in our bed." Emma looked around her, "I mean – I wouldn't mind. But there's critters out here and all," she crinkled up her nose.

Regina chuckled before her face took on a devilish gleam. She narrowed her eyes at Emma, "Last one there has to top," and with that, she snapped her fingers in the air poofing herself away.

"Hey!" Emma cried out. "Cheater!" she yelled out to the empty forest. She jumped up and began to gather the remnants of their picnic. She refolded the blanket and draped it over her arm as she grabbed the picnic basket and ran for her car.

Emma drove home as quickly as she could. She grabbed the basket and blanket and ran into the house even though she knew she'd already lost. She ran to the back of the house. She dumped the blanket on the laundry room floor and left the basket sitting atop the kitchen counter. Then she made her way upstairs peeling off her clothing as she went.

She walked in with nothing on but a grin on her face but then sighed at the scene in front of her. Regina was also wearing nothing. But she was asleep. Again.

She climbed into the bed as gently as she could but she still managed to rouse her.

"Emma?" Regina's voice was thick with sleep. She blinked a few times as Emma settled herself in the bed. "Oh babe, I'm so sorry. It's just the sun was so hot and I got tired lying here and - ."

Emma cut her off with a kiss. "It's okay. I get you're tired." Emma grabbed the duvet on the end of the bed and covered them both with it. Then she wrapped her arms around Regina and laid her head next to hers on the pillow. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

Regina's body began to relax again and her breathing deepened once more. Suddenly her body jerked and stiffened again but Emma calmed her down. She moulded her body around Regina's and held her close, "It's okay. This is my favorite part anyway." She pressed a kiss to her forehead as Regina then she drifted back off again.

SMF

A few weeks' later Regina and Emma were set to be married in a small ceremony in the backyard. Ruby had gone online and gotten her license to officiate as soon as she first saw Regina's engagement ring. It was going to be a small, beautiful service just the way that Regina wanted it.

While Emma was down the hall getting ready, Regina sat just finishing up at her vanity. She was putting white and purple calla lilies in hair to help accentuate her braided updo. Granny and Ruby had both been there earlier to help her out but with the butterflies flittering in her stomach and Ruby trying to tart her up with excessive makeup on her wedding day, she'd put her foot down and sent them both away.

She had attacked the wedding planning with her usual concentration to details. Although it was under control she couldn't help but worry.

Regina's previous wedding to Leopold had involved her being held up and stared at as some sort of spectacle. So instead of ostentation and nosy looky lous, she had given out verbal invitations to only those who mattered. This wedding to Emma was to be about the love that they had between them being witnessed by only friends and family who all felt the same happiness for the two of them.

It was to be a nighttime ceremony with soft lighting followed by a dinner reception. Their chosen colors had been white and purple. Night blooming flowers had been especially delivered from the outside world. Regina had spent days observing the placement of seats, lights, tables, and flowers. Emma's contribution had been to show up to help taste test the food and cake. David would walk Emma down the aisle and Henry would be the one to walk Regina down the aisle.

Snow and David had come around in the past couple of months. They were still as annoying and useless as ever but Regina had been glad for Emma's sake. Seemed no matter how old Emma was she still had that little orphan girl inside of her that craved her parents love and approval. Though Regina could've done without them she knew how important this was to Emma so she'd gritted her teeth and kept all of her extemporaneous comments to herself. Well most of the time anyway. Snow still had a habit of pushing her buttons.

The door opened without a knock and Regina rolled her eyes as Snow came into her view. "Speak of the devil," she sighed then turned toward Snow. "Still haven't learned to knock on closed doors after all this time huh Snow? You showing some manners and respecting other people's boundaries and privacy just seems too big a task for your little head to wrap around."

Snow ignored the comment and continued stomping her way toward Regina. "Emma's done getting ready and I came to see if you needed any help," she picked up the next flower and began inserting it into the intricate braids, twists, and curls hairstyle that Regina had decided to go with for her hair.

Regina slapped her hands away, "get your damned hands off of me Snow. I can do this on my own."

Snow slapped Regina's hands down harder, "So can I! Since this is your wedding day, you're allowed to have someone to wait on you and help you feel special." When Regina sat still and ceased interfering Snow continued her ministrations. "Emma's so beautiful. Just wait until you see her. She almost looks like a real live princess."

"Well, technically I guess she is a real live princess," Regina muttered.

"I can't believe you're marrying my daughter!" Snow exclaimed loudly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Snow when they met in the mirror. She sat up straight and twisted around on the vanity bench, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Snow pushed her shoulder and forced her to turn back around. "It doesn't mean anything but what I said. I can't believe you're marrying my daughter. Or having a baby with her. I have to say I spent a lot of time thinking about what the two of us would look like after all the fighting and war between us was over but I never saw this coming."

Regina bristled but then she relented not wanting to cause a scene that would escalate and upset her bride, "Neither did I," she couldn't stop the chuckle that snuck past her lips.

"There. All done now," Snow chirped cheerily.

Regina turned her head to either side to inspect the job that she'd done.

"You're beautiful," Snow said as she leaned behind Regina. She dropped her head onto her shoulder and smiled at her reflection. She squealed as she squeezed Regina's shoulders.

Regina rolled her eyes but still found herself falling into Snow's gaze. The two shared shy, and on Regina's part reluctant, smiles as – some type of feeling flowed between them.

There was a knock on the door before Henry called out, "Can I come in now?"

"Of course," Regina called out breaking the spell between her and Snow.

Snow blushed and stepped back as Regina turned on the vanity bench. "I'll go and check on Emma again," she muttered as she walked past Henry. She squeezed his arm on the way out, "We're going to have so much fun!" she told him in reference to the next two weeks.

Regina and Emma would spend the night at home. Then in the morning they would head out to the airport for a two week long honeymoon in Europe. Henry would be staying with his grandparents while they were gone.

Regina's eyes lit up at the sight of her young prince. He wore a white tuxedo with a dark purple bow tie and cummerbund. He was turning into quite a dashing young man. She swore he'd grown at least half a foot in just the time she'd been gone. She opened her arms up to him as he sat on the bench beside her. She pressed their foreheads together before cupping his cheeks and sitting back, "You look so handsome my prince."

Henry chuckled and blushed. He swung his feet out nervously, "You look really beautiful Mom. Just like a real Queen."

"Ahh," Regina cooed. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I've been too busy to really check in with you. How are you feeling about all of this?" she asked as she wiped her lipstick off his cheek.

Henry beamed, "I love it! I mean – we're going to be a real family. And we're going to have Gigi back. But you're going to be there too Mom which makes it even better. I really missed you while you were gone," Henry confided quietly.

Regina was still at a loss to explain the whole Gigi saga. If it wasn't for the pictures and videos on Emma's phone she'd swear she was being pranked. Still, it had brought their family together.

Before she could respond Granny rapped on the door sharply. "It's time," she said as she stuck her head around the door.

Henry and Regina rose and stared at one another. Regina gave Henry another hug before he held his arm out to her. Granny hurried away as the opening chords to music played.

Emma and David were set to walk downstairs and down the aisle first. Regina and Henry would follow behind.

Regina waited nervously until her cue to begin walking came. Then she and Henry exchanged excited grins before making their way downstairs and out the back door.

As they stepped out, Regina couldn't help but to congratulate herself. It had turned out beautifully. She straightened her back as she walked regally forward as her Mother had taught her to do. Though everyone was standing as they walked down the aisle, she only had eyes on Emma.

Emma, her beautiful soon-to-be wife was radiant in a simple dress that had an understated elegance. It was strapless with an embellished bodice. She'd borrowed Regina's jewelry to accessorize. She wore a simple platinum chain that held an emerald green stone in the shape of a heart around her neck with matching dangling earrings. They made her eyes appear even greener. Her hair was half pulled back with princess curls that fell around her face and shoulders. It was embellished with flowers that matched Regina's. But the sparkle that lit up her skin was all her. She was iridescent. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Regina herself had also gone with a simple yet elegant dress. There were thin spaghetti straps with light beading below the bustline. The waistline went in before flaring out again over her thin hips. There was enough room to cover her baby bump. If she held her bouquet over her midsection it was hardly noticeable. The train had intricate lace artwork threaded throughout it. Granny had given her a handkerchief that was tucked away in her bosom for something borrowed. The Vera Wang dress covered something new, her shoes were an old pair of Louboutin heels, and her garter belt and undies covered the something blue part.

She barely noticed anyone else as she completed her turn walking down the aisle. Her heart was pounding so hard and her ears were ringing so loud she barely registered Henry and David answering Ruby asking who was giving them away. She was a little unsettled as Henry dropped her arm to make his way to his seat. But then Emma reached out and grabbed her hand and it took all of her willpower to focus on taking deep breaths to calm herself as she locked her gaze onto hers and tuned out everything else.

They had forgone writing their own vows. They both feared being too emotional to get through them so Ruby had prepared something for them. And they had been right to. They both were too choked up to do anything but wait to squeak out I do's through their choked throats. They then took turns slipping the rings Henry brought up onto one another's fingers with trembling hands.

They barely acknowledged the tears making their way down their faces as Ruby nudged them both and whispered, "It's over. You two can kiss now."

Emma reached up and used her thumb to wipe her tears away, "Don't cry," she pushed out past the lump in her throat.

"Only happy tears today my love," Regina said before reaching up to do the same to her new wife. She locked her arms around her neck as Emma leaned forward and kissed her bride.

As everyone began to clap Emma pulled away, "only happy tears from now until forever." Emma's heart soared as she saw the love and joy that was flooding throughout her shining back at her through the eyes of her love.

SMF

5 Months Later

Regina's hand tightened around Emma's as she gave a final push. Emma kissed the sweaty mess that was the crown of her head as she tried to hold back a scream. Regina may have been petite but the woman was awfully strong. She was sure she'd cracked the bones in her hand.

A cry was heard through the room and Emma dropped Regina's hand and ran down to the end of the bed. She put her hands on her hips and stepped back. She stared at their steadily squawking daughter, "Huh? How'd that happen?"

"What? What's wrong?" Regina cried out. Emma just continued to stare dumbfounded at their baby. The doctor didn't seem to be panicked. Still, Regina's heart stopped as she tried to interpret the expression on Emma's face. "What is it!?" she cried out again.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord Mom?" the doctor handed the scissors over to Emma.

Emma's face changed from confused to nervous as she realized what she was being asked to do. She took the scissors in trembling hands and snipped where the doctor indicated. Emma, Regina, and the baby were immediately fitted with security bracelets for the remainder of their stay there. The nurse grabbed up the baby and began to clean her up with a towel. She quickly wrapped her in a blanket and brought her over to be weighed and measured.

While the nurse tended to the baby, Emma pulled out her phone and began snapping pics. She sent a few of them onto her parents, Ruby, Granny, and Henry who were all sitting out in the waiting room. Isabella Esmeralda Swan Mills is here! Read the caption she sent with the pics.

Emma grinned seeing her name written out. She was the one who'd named her. Isabella because she knew she would be beautiful and it was a name fit for a Queen. Esmeralda always made her think of jewels. And that's what Isa was to her. A beautiful precious jewel.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Regina shouted. Everyone, including Emma, continued to ignore her as if she wasn't even there. She felt the tugs down below from the doctor continuing his work. She'd had an epidural but she still felt everything. Her attention diverted to ignoring the pain while she continued to worry about her baby.

"This is going to sting some," the doctor said.

Regina hissed and held her breath as the pains from the after birth and the doctor's ministrations continued. She watched as the nurse handed her baby over to Emma.

Emma stood staring at her baby with tears coursing down her face. She kissed the top of her head and lowered her face into the wrapped bundle.

She heard the nurse suggesting that the Mother might want to see her baby. Emma nodded and walked slowly over to Regina. She presented the bundle to her. "Isa."

Regina's eyes were glued to the sight of her baby squawking away. Her little legs and fists were flailing all around. She was obviously not happy. And she'd obviously developed her brunette Mother's temper. She needed the world to hear her wrath at being disturbed.

They stood staring at her as Regina's own tears mingled with Emma's who was standing at her shoulder. When Emma put the bundle onto her chest the baby instantly calmed down. Regina looked over to Emma with a small chuckle. "Isa," she nodded.

The baby had Emma's mercurial green eyes and dimples. But she had Regina's dark hair that was already showing a bit of a curl to it. Hers was standing on end perfectly spiked. She was a perfect blend of both her Moms. And she was the most beautiful baby girl they'd ever set eyes on. The two smiled at one another.

Emma had been so thrilled to learn the baby was a girl. She'd grinned triumphantly at Regina as the doctor had announced the baby's sex at the ultrasound. She was certain Gigi was coming back to her. And her obsession with Gigi no longer bothered Regina. They'd talked about it and decided they'd let sleeping dogs lie.

They'd discussed Gigi a lot. Emma had been positive the baby would come out looking exactly like Regina. Regina had been equally adamant that whether the baby did or didn't she would not be Gigi. And she didn't want that expectation hanging over her daughter's head. She'd finally talked about the vial that would restore Gigi's memories to her but had also went on to say that she no longer wanted nor needed those.

She was not Gigi. And she never would be. She didn't have that happy childhood. And it would serve no purpose for her to regain those memories. In the end, she'd flushed the vial down the toilet and instead concentrated on making memories with her newly formed family.

Emma had confided in Regina about her secret search for a sperm donor. Regina had been floored. She hadn't been thinking that far into their future. But it seemed Emma always had.

Emma had also been more into the preparations than Regina had. Although Regina did retain the right to a final veto. But there hadn't been any need for it. Emma had done well decorating the room in pinks, purples, blues, white, and silver. It looked like a wonderland and had come out perfect.

She'd even asked Granny to show her how to knit. She'd spent Regina's entire pregnancy putting together a blanket for the baby. It was a little crude and misshapen but it was still adorable. It was white like Emma's but instead of a blue ribbon, Isa's had a purple ribbon around it.

"She's perfect," Regina whispered as she placed her finger in her daughter's palm. Her hand instantly closed around it like a venus flytrap. Isa turned her head toward her Mother while making sucking motions with her mouth. Regina and Emma both chuckled. "She's obviously got your appetite," Regina teased.

"And my good looks," Emma boasted as she ran a loving finger down her daughter's dimpled cheek eliciting a ghost of a smile from her daughter. When Isa couldn't find the sustenance she was seeking she began to cry again, "and your temper."

The nurse suggested that Regina have a seat while they went about having her bed remade. She also brought in some toiletries for after Isa's first feeding. She offered to have someone come by to help with breastfeeding tips if necessary but Regina declined. She'd taken Lamaze classes and devoured almost every book she came across that involved parenting and having a baby. The nurse let her know that if she needed anything to let her know. Then she left the happy couple to their own devices.

Regina sat in the armchair provided and pulled at the neckline of her hospital gown. Emma reached behind her to untie it. Regina then tugged the collar down exposing her breast. She held her daughter close to her chest again. Immediately Isa latched on and began to suckle. Regina hissed lightly. "Slow down baby," she pulled Isa away and then repositioned her. This time, she guided her nipple into her mouth herself.

After their daughter had had her fill, Regina handed the baby and her diaper over to Emma to burp. She retied the hospital gown around her neck. Then she rose on unsteady feet and stood watch as Emma sat with a glow that shone from within as she burped their baby. Emma laughed out loud as Isa gave her a burp that rivaled her Ma's.

Emma's glow only grew brighter as she nodded, "that's my girl!" she yelled proudly.

Regina rolled her eyes before collecting the pads and mesh underwear the nurse had provided. Then she rooted through her own bag that had been packed for the past couple of months that contained items she'd been told were essential for herself and the baby. She pulled out a robe, nightgown, soap, towel, washcloth and slippers for herself and a onesie, cap, socks, pamper, powder, towel, washcloth, baby wash and shampoo, and blanket for their daughter. Then she pulled the cord for the nurse's station.

"You need some help in there?" the nasally disembodied voice boomed through the speaker.

"Yes. I'm on my way to have a bath," she informed the nurse as she'd been asked to do before she and the doctor had left the LDRP suite.

"I'll be right there," the nurse answered.

Emma clumsily got to her feet as the nurse walked in. She smiled at Isa before turning to her brunette Mother. "Would you like help bathing the baby first and then yourself?"

"I've already done this before. But if you show us where everything else I can take it from there."

The nurse nodded cheerily. Emma and Regina followed her into the bathroom. She reached underneath the cabinet and pulled out a baby bathtub. "Was there anything else you needed?" she asked as she placed it across the sink.

"I think we're fine from here," Regina smiled at her as she began to draw the baby's bath. While the water ran she got out everything they'd need to get her dressed again before presenting her to the rest of the family on the counter.

Emma had been babbling away to her baby when Regina let her know that her bath was ready. Emma stood nervously for a second before looking at the bathtub and giving an audible gulp. She smacked her lips together before moistening them with her tongue. She moved toward the counter with fear oozing from her. Regina thought it was the most adorable sight she'd ever seen.

She had her slide her gently into the water. Then she took over from there. Although she ensured that Emma stay close while she bathed their baby so that she could do it herself the next time.

"She's such a princess," she said with a smile as she watched Isa's face light up from the feel of the warm water and soap washing her up.

"Yes, she is," Emma instantly agreed. "Thank you for giving her to me."

Regina's eyes were full of love as she leaned over and gave Emma a quick peck, "I feel the exact same way you do my love."

Isa's eyes began to blink slower and slower. Regina quickly finished washing her up and rinsing her off. She lifted her out of the tub and onto the counter to dry, pamper, and clothe her. Emma stood next to her handing over the items as needed.

They were able to get the baby wrapped back up before she fell asleep. Regina handed her back to Emma. "I'm going to try out that hot tub," she said as she stretched. The stress of the past 18 hours catching up to her fast.

"Don't fall asleep in there," Emma warned as she walked out of the bathroom with her baby.

Regina turned on the taps and prepared herself a bath. While the water ran she poked at the gelatinous mess that was her belly. She made a face at the new stretch marks before straightening up with her head raised high. She had just had a baby.

She hissed as the water lapped at her nether regions. She knew she'd be sore for some time to come. But with Isa in her arms the awareness of the pains had instantly dissolved. She was a Mother now. That was something she'd never even dreamed possible. And yet her battle scars proved differently.

It was something she'd gone to extremes to avoid as Leopold's wife. She'd cursed her own womb just to ensure that there would be no way she'd carry that demon's seed within in. And then the love that flowed between herself and Emma had overpowered the curse and blessed her womb with a beautiful baby girl.

There were many things she'd come to regret in this life. But taking her happiness with a beautiful wife she adored and building herself a home and family she was proud of made all the sacrifices she'd endured worth it to get to where she was now.

She quickly finished washing and dried herself off after she'd felt herself slipping into a comfortable oblivion. She'd been scared she'd actually fall asleep in there.

When she went back into the LDRP suite, the room was crowded. She had to step around the idiots who were busy cooing over her baby before she could make it to her bed.

She climbed in next to Henry who was busy with the remote and the bed controls. She commandeered both before shoving him over enough to wrap an arm underneath him and pull him in close again.

"Ruby and Granny had to get going. They said they'd be by later. But I had my parents bring ya something," Emma kissed her cheek before sliding her table tray over to her. She had gotten Regina a large chocolate shake, 2 orders of fries and 2 burgers for herself.

Regina's mouth watered and her tummy grumbled. She hadn't eaten since before she'd gone into labor around 10 the night before. It was now almost noon. "Hmm," Regina hummed appreciatively as she munched on a fry. She turned to Henry, "What did you think of your sister?"

"I only held her for a minute," he shrugged. "Grandma and Grandpa have been holding her the rest of the time."

Regina wrinkled her nose but said nothing. She continued eating until she was sated.

After she'd finished her meal Emma rounded up her family. "I think it's time you all left. Regina and Isa have had a hard day and they really need their rest."

Henry turned to his Mom, "Do I have to go with them? Can't I stay with you?"

Regina chuckled as she caught he son's chin in her hand, "Not tonight my prince. I think we all need our rest." She kissed his cheek lovingly then turned him toward his grandparents.

The idiots bid their farewells then headed out. When it was just Emma, Regina and Isa again Regina lowered the head of the bed. She lay down with her hand curled under her cheek and stared at the scene in front of her. Emma still hadn't allowed the baby to be set down for a minute. "You can put her in her crib you know. She needs to get used to being in one anyway. Now that she's bathed and fed she should sleep for quite a few hours. It'll be enough for us to get a nap in. We can't hold her every minute of everyday you know."

"But I can try," Emma spoke softly afraid of waking her baby. "I never want to let her go."

Regina smiled and wanted to protest further but her heart really wasn't in it. "When you do," she muttered around a yawn, "then you can crawl into bed with me. You have to be as tired as I am."

Emma's response was to press a soft kiss to her baby's head. She continued to rock her gently as she watched her wife's eyes fall shut. She couldn't explain even to her the overwhelming emotions flooding through her right now. Or the exhilarating feeling she got from holding her daughter in her arms. She had never had a moment like this before. She just knew that it was something she wasn't yet ready to let go of.

"I love you baby girl. And I promise this time, I won't ever let you go. I'm your Ma. That means I protect you from all things, always," Emma kissed her baby and cuddled her closer. She spent the rest of the night alternating staring at her daughter and at her wife. She swore to herself that as long as she had breath in her body, she'd make sure that nothing and no one would ever hurt them again.

SMF

Emma grabbed the suitcase from Regina as soon as she'd zipped it shut. She'd already checked and rechecked Isa's carseat numerous times. She'd followed the instructions to the letter. She'd even gotten some of those window stickers that said baby on board and the stick character family that had 2 adult females, one blonde and one brunette, a male child that had a cape on, and a female baby.

She was taking no chances with this family. She was even contemplating using the siren on their way home.

"I think that's everything," Regina said as she made a final round of the suite. She smiled at Emma expectantly.

Emma gave her wife a kiss before picking up Isa's carrier and walking them out to the new car. Neither had been willing to give up their own cars but they both knew they needed something more for a family.

They had gone with a black Mercedes SUV. For Emma, she had been sold on the extensive safety feature packages. And for Regina it was sleek, beautiful, and had enough luxury features that she didn't feel as if she was trading down from her prized car.

Regina got into the back beside Isa after Emma strapped her in. She smiled patiently and lovingly as Emma nervously kept glancing at the baby trying to gauge how she was handling the short car ride.

When they got to the house Regina walked ahead as Emma got Isa out of the car. She opened the door and walked into the house. She had never been so glad to be home before. She was not a person who enjoyed staying in the hospital under any circumstances. "I'm so happy to be home," she said as she put her keys into her purse. She took off her coat and put them both away inside of the closet.

It was only then that she noticed Emma hadn't moved out of the doorway. She turned toward her puzzled, "What?"

Emma snapped out of the trance she was in as she walked all the way in. She closed the door and put down Regina's bag. She carried Isa straight through to the den before setting her seat down on the coffee table. Regina followed at a slower pace.

It wasn't until Emma had sat down after she pulled Isa out of her carrier and held her close that Regina noticed the tears running down Emma's face. "Emma?! What is it?!" she asked alarmed.

Emma had her face buried in the crook of her daughter's neck. She looked up at Regina with a tear streaked face. "Home. I never thought I would have one of those. But now – because of you – I do. This," she held Isa closer to her. "This is my home."

Regina sat beside her wife. She smiled as she opened her arms wide to embrace her wife and baby. "Always and forever."

Emma looked at her wife and then down at her baby, "Always and forever." She looked back at Regina and nodded, "that sounds like heaven."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***And now we're done. It's been a long road and you all know about my procrastinating tendencies. Sorry about all that but these stories become really personal and it's really hard to let them go. I really loved writing this one. But as usual I have plenty more to help me through the heartache of letting go.
> 
> Like I said before, I'm going to be reviving Mother? And Little Girl Lost. I'm also writing a prequel to Je Ne Suis Plus Une Gamine. That one's going to be called Trois Gamines. I got caught up every time I wrote a flashback about their past so I decided to write the prequel that's going to start off with Little Regina and Little Emma. I figured that one will help me get over the end of this one.
> 
> Also I'm going to do some one shots of Gigi and Mommy Emma. If there's any suggestions for scenes you'd like to see between them I can't promise anything but I'm open to hearing you out.
> 
> Look for more updates during the week. I plan on having all of my posted and the new stories updated by the end of this week. Make sure you check them out :D See ya on the other side. ***


End file.
